Jackpot
by iriswest
Summary: Nachdem Mary Jane wieder nach New York kommt, lernt sie Peter kennen- ein Nerd, der ihr anfangs gar nichts interessiert und der sie anscheinend nicht einmal mag. Bis sie von seinem Geheimnis erfährt und langsam seine Person hinterfragt. / Oder: wie ich versucht habe die Comics in die derzeitigen Filme umzuschreiben und eine Liebe für Black Cat, Flash, Betty Brant und Liz Allan habe
1. Chapter 1

1

Der Schulabschluss war ein guter Grund abzuhauen. Mit einem Rucksack vollgestopft mit ihren Klamotten hatte sich Mary Jane aus dem Haus gemacht, dass manch einer für ein Zuhause gehalten hätte. Nun, sie hatte das nie so gesehen und würde das wahrscheinlich auch nie. Sie war nur froh, als sie in den Zug stieg und endlich weg von diesem Ort war.

College war fürs erste keine Option: Sie wurde nirgendwo angenommen und wenn, dann hieß es für sie, dass sie ziemlich hohe Schulden auf sich nehmen musste. Für fast fünf Monaten ist sie hin- und hergezogen, bei Freunden untergekommen und hatte einen Job nach den anderen gehabt um etwas Geld zusammenzukratzen.

Viele Freunde in ihrer Schulzeit gemacht zu haben zahlte sich aus: Sie ließen sie auf der Coach schlafen und haben ihr die Aufmerksamkeit die sie liebte. Zugegeben, ihr Leben war nicht gerade das, was sie sich als Traum ausmalte, aber endlich war es etwas. Sie fühlte sich lebendig. Wie die Mädchen in den Filmen, die endlich mit ihren Leben anfingen. Sie hatte Spaß mit ihren Freunden, lachte viel, ging shoppen, jobben, lernte noch mehr Leute kennen und so weiter. Aber natürlich wusste sie, dass das nicht alles war.

Manchmal waren die Couches, auf die sie schlief nicht gerade die besten. Manchmal waren es Kerle, die sich versuchen an sie ranzumachen und die sie dann energisch abschütteln musste. Manchmal rasteten diese Kerle aus und sie schnappte sich so schnell sie konnte ihre Sachen und haute ab. Aber das war sie auch schon von früher gewohnt. Sie kannte das bereits bei ihrem Vater, die lauten Töne, die angeschwollenen Augen, den Wut verzerrten Mund und die wild gestikulierten Hände gepaart mit dem schlechten alkoholischen Atem.

Es gab Nächte, wo sie kein Zuhause gehabt hatte und nur rumlief, ihr Handy fest an sich geklammert. Mary Jane hasste dieses Gefühl. Zwar waren ihre meisten Jobs eh abends- kellnern in einer Bar oder singen in einer- aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie dort nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben. Das war es nicht, was sie wollte. Umso glücklicher war sie, als eines Tages ihre Tante sie anrief und ihr sagte, dass sie einen Brief bekommen hatte. Einen Brief von der NYU.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an dem Tag, als sie ihre Tante zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie trug schwarz; wie jeder andere. Mary Jane hatte ihre Haare in einen Dut hochgesteckt. Sie waren viel zu hell, viel zu leuchtend für einen solchen Tag gewesen. Viel zu strahlend für die Beerdigung von ihrer Freundin Gwen. Sie erinnerte sich daran den Grabstein angesehen zu haben, während ihr Tränen in den Augen kamen. Gwen war alles, was sie nicht gewesen ist. Gwen war eine gute Freundin für sie gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch damals, als sie ihr in Mathe geholfen hatte und sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen aufbaute. Das schien ihr ein ganzes Leben lang her zu sein. Mary Jane war insgeheim neidisch auf Gwen gewesen. Gwen war nicht wie sie, sie war ruhiger, intelligenter. Und doch _lebte _sie. Nicht wie Mary Jane; jeder, der sie sah mag sagen, dass Mary Jane voller Leben war, doch eigentlich war sie innen hohl. Gwen war anders. Sie lebte nicht nur im Hier und Jetzt, sie lebte in ihrer Vergangenheit und in ihrer Zukunft, die so glorreich zu glänzen schien. Gwen wusste stets was sie zu sagen hatte, es war immer auf dem Punkt gebracht, das Mädchen schien alles um sich herum wahrzunehmen und aufzunehmen und dabei sie selbst zu bleiben.

Mary Jane hatte immer gedacht, dass dieses Mädchen später ein wunderbares Leben haben würde. Sie hatte es nie zugegeben, aber in Wahrheit wollte sie ein perfektes Leben. Sie wollte Model werden, Schauspielerin, Sängerin, alles; sie wollte berühmt sein, sie wollte, dass man sie kennt, dass man zu ihr aufsah und sie liebte. Die meisten denken, dass sie das wollte, weil es ihr einfach Spaß machte. Und ja, das tat es. Aber sie wollte mehr aus ihrem Leben. Sie wollte eine Familie, einen Ehemann, jemanden, der sie wirklich liebte und den sie auch liebte und wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen so bleiben würde. Sie wollte alles aus ihrem Leben kriegen, was sie nur konnte. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, dass wenn das einer könnte, dann wäre es Gwen.

Aber nun war Gwen tot und Mary Jane lebte noch. Aber nicht wirklich.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Jungen, der nah an Gwens Grab stand. Mary Jane hatte nicht nach ihn gefragt, aber ihre Tante sagte ihr, dass er der Freund von Gwen gewesen sei. Mary Jane konnte nicht ganz zuhören, alles was sie dachte war nur, dass Gwen ihn vielleicht geheiratet hätte. Dass die beiden zusammen alles aus ihren Leben herausbekommen hätten. Und sie war froh, dass Gwen wenigstens das hatte.

Nach der Beerdigung hatte Mary Jane ihr von ihren Plänen erzählt. Dass sie erst arbeiten wollte und dann zum College gehen wollte. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie die Bewerbung auf die Adresse von ihr schicken werde und dass sie sie sofort anrufen sollte, wenn sie eine Antwort bekommt.

„Du kannst auch hier bleiben, MJ", hatte ihre Tante ihr lächelnd gesagt, „Ich freue mich doch immer dich bei mir zu haben."

Doch Mary Jane hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, ihre Gedanken an den Grabstein ihrer Freundin. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, nicht jetzt. Sie wollte leben, schweben und frei sein. Aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass das eine Lüge war. Was für ein Leben sie doch nun deshalb hatte, Wochen für Wochen bei jemanden anderen zu leben. Hatte sie denn je ein wirkliches Zuhause gehabt?

Mary Jane fragte sich, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Gwen war tot, das blonde, schlaue Mädchen, das später wahrscheinlich ein Heilmittel für Krebs oder so gefunden hätte. Flash Thompson war in der Army, der große, muskulöse Junge, der wahrscheinlich reich geworden wäre. Und dann sie, Mary Jane, das rothaarige Mädchen mit dem lauten Lachen, das vielleicht Karriere als Star machen könnte und nun am untersten Punkt in ihrem Leben angekommen ist.

Doch das könnte sich ändern. Sie konnte all das werden, was sie werden sollte, für Gwen. Aber viel mehr für sich. Sie ist so schnell sie konnte nach Queens gereist und begrüßte ihrer Tante. Sie küsste sie auf ihre Wange und strahlte sie an. Und zum ersten mal seit langem musste sie nichts spielen. Das Haus ihrer Tante war das nächste, was an dem Begriff ‚Zuhause' rankam und sie war froh sie zu sehen. Noch mehr raste ihr Herz aufgrund der Antwort von der NYU.

„Anna, es ist so schön dich zu sehen!", rief sie und ging in das Haus, setzte ihren Rucksack auf dem Küchentisch ab und sah sich um.

„Ach, MJ, immer so stürmisch." Ihre Tante lachte und strich sich ihr Kleid zurecht. „Der Brief ist nicht hier. Warte, ich hole ihn dir."

„Okay!" Mary Jane lehnte sich am Tisch an und biss auf ihre Unterlippe, ihre Hände griffen an dem Tisch, bis ihre Fingerkuppeln weiß wurden. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, das auf das Haus der Parkers zeigte. Doch zum Glück schneite schon ihre Tante hinein, mitsamt dem Brief. Sie reichte ihn Mary Jane und sah sie mit einem erwartungsvollem Blick an.

Mary Jane starrte auf den Brief. Alles hängte von ihm ab. Ob ihr Leben sich jetzt ändern würde… oder ob sie weiterhin irgendwelche Gammeljobs am Abend haben würde.

„Na? Was ist? Willst du ihn nicht öffnen?"

Mary Jane schluckte ihre Angst herunter. „Doch! Ich bin nur nervös." Sie öffnete den Brief langsam und holte tief Luft. Sie überflog die Worte und fasste sich am Mund. „Oh Gott. Ich wurde angenommen! Anna, ich wurde…" Sie sprang fröhlich auf und umarmte ihre Tante, küsste sie ein weiteres mal auf ihre Wange und lachte. „Ich wurde angenommen! Ich glaube es kaum!"

Ihre Tante lachte. „Herzlichen Glückwünsch, meine Kleine!"

„Kleine?" Mary Jane spielte empört. „Ich bin groß! Ein _großer werdender _Star!" Es war, als wären alle ihre Sorgen weg. Sie wusste, dass das dumm war, aber für diesen Moment wollte sie sich das gönnen. Sie rannte hinaus aus der Tür. Sie musste es rausschreien, aus ihrem Herzen und so laut, dass jeder sie hörte, selbst dieser sogenannte Spider-Man. Sie rannte aus dem Garten hinaus und drehte sich im Kreis herum und hüpfte, den Brief immer noch in der Hand. Sie sah ihre Tante am Türrahmen stehen, lachen. Sie bemerkte ein weiteres Augenpaar auf ihr ruhen, drehte sich nur schnell um und sagte: „Was? Ich wurde bei der NYU aufgenommen!"

Ohne auf den Kerl, der dort stand weiter zu achten, rannte sie wieder hinein in das Haus ihrer Tante und atmete ein- und aus.

„Oh Gott", stieß sie hervor. „Ich muss umziehen. Und all das. Sachen einräumen. Und… das ist ja schon in zwei Monaten. Ich…"

„Mary Jane, beruhige dich", sagte ihre Tante. „Du kannst so lange hier leben. Wie früher, weißt du noch?"

Und dieses mal lächelte Mary Jane, bedankte sich und nahm das Angebot ihrer Tante an.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Vielleicht würden einige es für übertrieben halten. Und eigentlich fand Mary Jane es auch nicht nötig, doch ihre Tante bestand darauf eine ‚kleine' Feier für sie zu schmeißen. Mary Jane hielt nicht viel von ‚kleinen Feiern', aber sie stimmte zu, denn ihre Tante war anscheinend wirklich froh, sie wieder bei sich zu haben. Und zugegeben, sie war auch froh. Aber kleine Feier? Mary Jane mochte es entweder groß oder gar nicht. Bei großen Feiern musstest du nicht mit jeden reden, es war eine Party, die Musik war laut, alles dunkel. Sie könnte tanzen und alles um sich vergessen, lachen und strahlen und jeder wäre damit zufrieden. Aber so würde es ruhiger sein, sie würde Händeschütteln, sich mit Leuten unterhalten müssen…

Da sie die restlichen Monate nie einen festen Wohnort hatte, hatte sie immer so wenig Kleidung wie möglich bei sich. Dementsprechend hatte sie nichts zum anziehen und ging in der Stadt shoppen. Sie wusste nicht, wen ihre Tante alles eingeladen hatte und was angemessen war. ‚Vergiss angemessen', sagte sie sich dann selbst. Sie war MJ. Sie war _nie _angemessen und wenn, dann nicht für die anderen. Sie kaufte sich ein Kleid, das ziemlich kurz war, seidig und dessen Rock um sie herum schwebte, wenn sie sich drehte. Dann kaufte sie sich noch eine enge, braune Jeggins und ein schwarzes hochgeschnittenes ärmelloses Top. Welches sie davon sie heute Abend anzog, entschied sie später.

Sie kaufte noch andere Sachen, die sie in ihrem Collegeleben später brauchen würde und kam mit mehreren Tüten an ihrem Arm nachmittags wieder nach Hause. Sie kickte sofort ihre hohen Schuhe zur Seite und wechselte sie mit flachen, bequemen. Wenn man so klein war wie sie- keine eins sechzig- dann musste man sich zu helfen wissen. Früher hatte sie immer Model werden wollen, aber damals war sie vierzehn und sie dachte sie würde noch wachsen. Nun, anscheinend war dies nicht der Fall und der Traum war aus dem Fenster geschmissen worden.

„MJ? Bist du wieder da?", fragte Anna sie.

„Ja! Ich habe ziemlich viele Sachen gekauft. Die Badelatschen waren sogar im Angebot!" Mary Jane holte die besagten Latschen aus einer der Tüten und zeigte sie ihrer Tante stolz. „Und sogar etwas für heute Abend. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was davon ich anziehe. Süß und doch gewagt in einem Kleid, oder schlicht und provokant in Hose und Top? Und dann noch hohe oder flache Schuhe? Die Party ist in unserem Garten, da sind flache Schuhe wahrscheinlich hilfreicher, aber in flachen Schuhen sehe ich in Kleidern so schrecklich klein aus-„ Sie fuhr einfach unbeirrt fort, während sie ihre Sachen ausräumte und ihre Tante ihr half. Dann stocke sie und holte tief Luft. „Ist das _Apfelkuchen_?"

„Ja", antwortete Anna lächelnd. „Ich habe ihn mit May zusammen gebacken."

„Ach, May unsere Nachbarin, richtig?" Mary Jane erinnerte sich noch gut an die ältere Frau, die öfters hier gewesen ist, wenn Mary Jane zu Besuch war. Sie mochte die Frau und vor allem ihren Kuchen. Sie ging zu dem Kuchenbehälter und leckte sich über ihre Lippen. Als sie ihre Hand jedoch danach ausstreckte um ein Stück zu naschen, klatschte ihre Tante diese tadelnd weg.

„Tt, MJ! Der Kuchen ist für heute Abend!"

Mary Jane schob ihre Unterlippe schmollend hervor. „Ach komm schon, lass das Mädchen doch etwas naschen nach einem anstrengenden Shopping Tag!"

„Wir haben noch etwas Lasagne vom Mittagessen", schlug Anna vor, doch MJ seufzte nur und goss sich etwas zu trinken ein.

„Kennst du eigentlich noch May's Neffen Peter?"

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste, wieso?", fragte Mary Jane. Dann stoppte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Warte, ist das der Nerd, den ihr mir als ich in der achten war versucht hab einzureden?"

„MJ, nenn ihn doch nicht so!", beklagte sich Anna.

Mary Jane unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie schnell. „Aber er _war _ein Nerd, oder nicht?"

„Nun…", begann Anna und gestikulierte, seufzte dann aber, als sie Mary Jane's Grinsen sah. „Er kommt heute Abend auch. Vielleicht…"

„Oh Gott, Anna." Mary Jane seufzte. „Du willst ihn mir schon wieder aufdrängen oder?" Aber dieses mal war es anders. Früher hatte sie es nicht gewollt, weil… nun, sie war ein beliebtes hübsches Mädchen, das nur das Beste wollte und er war ein Nerd. Aber jetzt lag es nicht daran, er konnte zehn Augen haben und es wäre ihr egal. Aber er war der Sohn von May, er war der Nachbarsjunge. Das war zu klischeehaft. Sie war Mary Jane und kaputt und lieber fasste sie nichts an, denn alles, was sie anfasste würde in Feuer aufgehen und dann kaputt werden.

„Er hat eine schwere Phase durchgemacht", erklärte Anna. „Es geht ihn wieder besser und May hat gesagt, dass…"

„Schwere Phase", wiederholte Mary Jane. „College Finals? Schluss gemacht mit seiner Freundin?"

„Er war der Freund von dem Mädchen, Gwen", erklärte Anna.

Mary Jane schluckte. _Der _Peter? Sie hatte ihn zwar noch nie getroffen, aber sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er derjenige ist, der mit Gwen zusammen war. Aber andererseits… beide waren schlau. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie mit großen Augen miteinander über Chemie oder Physik oder so geredet haben und wahrscheinlich über Formel hockten. Mary Jane musste beim Gedanken daran lachen. Es muss schön sein, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man etwas teilt und viel gemeinsam hat.

„Okay, ich werde mit dem Jungen reden", sagte sie. „Aber für's erste machen wir den Garten fertig und dann muss ich mich fertig machen."

Da sie wirklich seltsam aussah ohne hohe Schuhe in einem Kleid, entschloss sie sich für das schwarze Top und die Jeggins. Sie glättete sich ihre Haare, lief die Musik laut an und schminkte sich nebenbei. „Dies ist zwar keine Party wie sonst, MJ", sagte sie zu sich selbst im Spiegel. „Aber du siehst trotzdem gut aus. Und du wirst es rocken." Sie grinste schief. „Ja. Alle von Anna's alten Knackerfreunden werden von dir begeistert sein. Perfekte Schwiegertochter." Sie seufzte und legte ihren Glätteisen wieder hin. _Perfekte Schwiegertochter. _

Nur, dass sie es nicht war. ‚Ach, MJ, du bist zu _viel_!' Zu _viel._ Im Sinne von, zu fröhlich, zu witzig, zu schön, zu strahlend, zu offen. Es sollte ein Kompliment sein, aber nur einmal wollte Mary Jane nicht zu _viel _sein, sondern _genug. _Sie seufzte und zog sich schnell um, rannte hinunter und sah bereits einige Gäste, die eingetummelt sind. Sie begrüßten alle Mary Jane, ehe sie durch die Hintertür in den Garten verschwanden. Mary Jane entdeckte den Apfelkuchen von zuvor und wollte schnell ein Stück stibitzen, doch dann klingelte die Tür.

„Das sind bestimmt May und Peter!", rief Anna. „Machst du die Tür auf?"

Wollten sie so unbedingt, dass sie Peter aufheiterte? Denn wenn sie dachten, dass sie Gwen ersetzen konnten, dann lagen sie falsch. Gwen war… Gwen. Perfekte, fröhliche Gwen. Aber sie nickte nur und ging zur Tür, die sie öffnete. Und dort standen Tante May, die kaum älter als an dem Tag, als Mary Jane sie zum ersten mal sah, und Peter, ihr Neffe. Nur, dass Peter anders aussah, als sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht, dass sie je wirklich auf sie geachtet hatte. Er sah… _gut _aus. Mit braunen, verstruppelten Haaren und einer Brille auf der Nase. Und er war groß, sehr groß. Eher schlaksig, aber das konnte sie nicht beurteilen unter seiner riesigen Jacke. Zwar wie ein Nerd, aber ein süßer Nerd. Mary Jane lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, den er aufgelegt hatte, grinsen.

Er sah nicht nur verwundert aus, sondern… _sprachlos. _

„Gib's zu, Tiger", sagte sie darauf und legte dann den Kopf schief. „Heute ist dein Glückstag."

„Ich…", begann er dann nur und sie sah dann zu May.

„Hallo, schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte sie dann und begrüßte die ältere Frau.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Mary Jane. Peter, das ist Mary Jane", sagte sie dann und sah ihren Neffen vielsagend an. Peter nickte nur langsam und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihr.

„Alle nennen mich aber MJ", erklärte sie daraufhin. „Okay, stehen wir hier nicht zu lange rum, lasst uns rein!" Sie ging hinein und die beiden folgten ihr. „Okay, nicht rein, wohl eher raus." Sie nahm das Tablett mit dem Apfelkuchen. „Der Kuchen sieht übrigens wirklich lecker aus, Mrs. Parker."

„Danke!"

Mary Jane führte die beiden in den Garten, der nun wunderschön mit Girlanden und Lichterketten dekoriert war. Als sie jemand rief, entschuldigte sie sich kurz und verschwand dann.

Der Abend ging schnell vorüber. Und er war wirklich gar nicht so schlecht. Es war mal was anderes. Sie war nicht MJ, das Party Girl, sondern MJ, die Nichte von Anna. Sie war nicht das Mädchen, dass die Scheinwerfer auf sich richtete und im Mittelpunkt des Geschehen war, sondern einfach nur das Mädchen, das sich unterhielt, lachte und viele Witze machte. Sie hatte Peter Parker fast vollkommen vergessen, bis sie ihn beim Buffet wieder traf, um sich ein fünftes Stück vom Kuchen zu holen. Nur, dass Peter ebenfalls ein wollte und es das letzte Stück war.

Sie zögerten beide für einen Moment, als ihre Hände sich im gleichen Moment berührten und sahen sich an.

„Nimm du es", sagte Peter dann.

„Nein, ich bin Gastgeberin. Gastgeber müssen nett sein und den Gästen alles anbieten", erwiderte Mary Jane. „Zumindest habe ich das so gehört."

Peter lachte. „Ist schon okay, Tante May backt ständig welchen."

„Okay, aber ich hatte schon vier Stück", erklärte Mary Jane.

Peter hob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „_Vier _Stück?"

„Zusammen mit dem wären es fünf, ja zugegeben", erklärte sie dann Achsel zuckend.

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Sie stemmte dann ihre Arme an ihrer Taille.

„Entschuldige?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Peter schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Nichts."

„Das hat sich aber nicht angehört wie _nichts_, Mister. Ist es, weil ich klein bin? Denkst du vier Stück Kuchen passen nicht in eine 156cm große junge Lady?" Mary Jane legte ihren Kopf schief. Peter hob den Blick wieder und sah sie an mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Nein, vergiss es. Nimm das Stück. Dein fünftes."

„Okay, das klingt so vorwurfsvoll. Ich werde keins mehr nehmen."

„Nein, nein." Er stöhnte auf und verwuschelte seine Haare. „Ich…"

„Das war doch nur ein Witz, Parker. Als ob das mich aufhalten würde." Sie nahm das Stück an sich und biss hinein, während sie ihn begutachtete. Sie verstand, weshalb Gwen ihn gemocht hatte. Er hatte braune Knopfaugen. Dann aber noch dunkle, dichte Augenbrauen, eine große Nase und einen viel zu breiten Mund. Doch es passte alles irgendwie zusammen und machte ihn zu einem wirklich süßen Nerd. Und dann diese abstehenden Ohren.

Aber er war nicht ihr Typ. Was war ihr Typ? Kerle wie Flash Thompson, mit breiten Muskeln? Nun, definitiv nicht der Freund einer verstorbenen Freundin. Und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, Peter war viel zu lieb. Ihre Tante liebte ihn anscheinend. Mary Jane war nicht diejenige, die einen Freund mit nach Hause nahm, den ihre Tante lieben würde. Nicht, dass sie je jemanden mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Sie würde nie jemanden mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen, das wollte sie niemanden antun.

Und sie hatte noch nie eine ernste Beziehung gehabt. Peter nickte daraufhin langsam und nahm sich dann ein Stück vom Brot. Normalerweise wusste Mary Jane mit anderen Leuten zu reden. Es fiel ihr einfacher als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber in diesem Moment wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte oder was sie sagen sollte.

Dann stoppte sie und musterte ihn. „Warte. _Deine Brille hat gar keine Gläser._"

_Wow, MJ. Du weißt wirklich, wie man eine Konversation beginnt._

„Ich…" Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Brauche keine Brille."

„Wirklich? Trägst du eine weil du damit mehr wie ein Nerd aussiehst?", fragte sie dann. „Ich meine, hey, ist dein Leben. Deine Entscheidung. Aber ehrlich: Seit das Jahr 2013 ausbrach sieht man damit nicht aus wie ein Nerd, sondern wie ein Hipster. Und du siehst aus wie einer."

Peter zögerte und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ein Hipster", wiederholte er.

„Ja, schon von ihnen gehört?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber ich sehe nicht, wie ich unter ihnen falle." Er sah zu seiner Tante, die etwas im Hintergrund stand und die beiden anstarrte. „Hör zu: Ich weiß, dass Anna und May versuchen uns beide…" Er gestikulierte mit seiner Hand wild in der Luft. „Sorry, aber… nein Danke."

Wie bitte? Noch nie hatte ein Kerl sie so abgewiesen. Okay, sie wollte nicht einmal was von ihm und sie konnte den Grund verstehen. Aber verdammt kann ein Mädchen nicht einfach mit einem Jungen in ihrem Alter reden, ohne, dass man denkt, dass sie irgendwelche Hintergedanken hatte? „Hör mal zu, Parker", begann Mary Jane und strich sich ihre Haare hinter ihrem Ohr. „Keine Ahnung was du von mir hältst, aber ich will ganz sicher nicht ein Stück von deinem Hipsterdasein. Ich wollte nur _nett _sein und eine Konversation beginnen, weil Gastgeber das so nun mal tun."

Peter hob seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nickte dann. „Okay, okay. Sorry, ich meine ja nur." Er schwieg und runzelte die Stirn. „Hipsterdasein?"

„Ja." Sie deutete auf sein… _alles. _„Beeindruckt mich nicht. Keine Sorge."

„Gut. Dann brauchen wir beide keine Sorgen zu haben."

„Entschuldige?", hakte sie noch.

„Die Sorge, dass ich vielleicht von _dir _beeindruckt bin." Es schien ihm ausgerutscht zu sein, denn an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Mary Jane, dass er es sofort in diesem Moment wieder bereute. Er versuchte es mit einem Lächeln wieder gutzumachen. „Ich…"

„Oh nein, Mister. Mit diesem Gesicht wirst du das jetzt auch nicht zurücknehmen können." Sie nickte daraufhin und hob die Hand. „Ob du beeindruckt von mir bist oder nicht, gib zu: Ich _hinterlasse _Eindruck."

Peter lachte. „Okay, ja. Aber nicht gerade guten." Dann stoppte er für einen Moment, als hätte ihn irgendetwas gerufen. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Er drehte sich um und sah in die Ferne. „Ich muss weg."

„Warte- was?" Mary Jane runzelte die Stirn.

„Sag May, dass ich noch was wichtiges zu tun habe." Dann rannte er an ihr vorbei und wieder ins Haus.

Nun, das war ein wirklich seltsamer Kerl. Wenn Gwen mit ihm glücklich gewesen war, so konnte Mary Jane schon froh sagen, dass die beiden nicht auf den selben Typ stehen. _Standen. _


	3. Chapter 3

3

Mary Jane sah ihn nicht oft. Sie hatte einen Job als Kellnerin genommen, in dem sie bis College anfing jobben konnte. May hatte ihr dabei geholfen diesen Job zu bekommen. Zum Glück sprachen weder Anna noch May noch über sie und sie war froh darüber. Peter war zwar nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie sagen, dass sie und er wahrscheinlich keine Freunde werden würden. Und wenn doch, war es ein Wunder.

Mary Jane kam gerade von der Arbeit, total erschöpft und ihre Haare in einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, duschen und sich dann ausruhen. Und mit ausruhen meinte sie, dass sie Gossip Girl gucken wollte. Diese Serie war einfach schon so schlecht, dass sie sie liebte. Sie war so _einfach. _Reiche New Yorker mit ihren idiotischen Problemen, über die Mary Jane lachen wollte. Und das tat sie. Sie schaute die Serie, ließ idiotische Kommentare ab und stöhnte fast jede Minute genervt auf. Und doch schaute sie die Serie weiter. Vielleicht, weil sie gerade so schlecht ist. Denn obwohl sie mit sich selbst redete, war es etwas für sie allein. Etwas einfaches, schlichtes. Ein Mädchen, dass Gossip Girl schaute, weiter nichts. Simpel und einfach.

Sie hielt an einem Zeitschriftenstand an und starrte auf die erste Zeitung die ihr ins Gesicht sprang. _Daily Bugle. _

Dort war der stadtbekannte Mister Spider-Man. Es war ein gutes Bild und Mary Jane fragte sich, wie der Photograph das hinbekommen hatte. Die meisten Bilder von dem maskierten Superhelden in rot und blau waren verwischt, von einer seltsamen Perspektive, mit niedriger Qualität. Dieses aber war, als würde Spider-Man höchstpersönlich für die Kamera posen. Sie nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und starrte auf den Titel.

„Wieso ist Spider-Man zurück gekehrt?", murmelte Mary Jane. Sie mochte die Idee von Spider-Man. Dass irgendein verrückter Typ sich einfach diese Uniform anzog und durch die Stadt hin- und herschwingte und die Bürger von New York beschützte. Es war verrückt und deshalb liebte sie es.

Aber sie hatte gerade kein Geld bei sich. Trinkgeld kam immer in eine Dose, sodass es später für jeden Mitarbeiter gerecht aufgeteilt wurde. Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment Peter vorbei. Was für ein Zufall.

„Ey, Peter!", rief sie.

Er sah sich um und als er merkte, dass sie ihn meinte kam er auf sie zu. Um seinen Hals baumelte eine Kamera und seine Hände waren in seinen Jackentaschen.

„Leihst du mir mal ein bisschen Geld?", fragte sie.

„Kriege ich es zurück?"

„Was glaubst du wer ich bin? Selbstverständlich!" Sie verdrehte die Augen und er kramte etwas Geld hervor.

„_Wieso ist Spider-Man zurück gekehrt?_", las er vor und sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Ja, wieso nich? Ich meine ich habe diesen Kerl noch nicht persönlich getroffen, aber ich mag ihn." Sie hob ihren Blick.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du auf Superhelden stehst."

„Ach? Wünscht sich nicht jedes Mädchen von so einem gerettet zu werden?", fragte sie witzelnd und lachte. „Nein, es ist nur…" Sie sah auf das Bild von dem maskierten Helden und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er steht für Hoffnung."

„Hoffnung", wiederholte Peter leise.

„Nicht nur weil er gutes tut. Sondern, weil er wieder gekommen ist." Denn was auch immer in den fünf Monaten geschehen ist, dass er zurück getreten ist, es musste ein dunkles Loch gewesen sein. Aber er ist wieder gekommen und das gab Mary Jane Hoffnung. Auch sie konnte es, auch sie konnte aus ihrem dunklen Loch kommen und wieder Stärke zeigen. Als sie Peters nachdenklichen Ausdruck sah lachte sie nur. „Vergiss es. Es ist nur, weil er heiß ist."

„Weil er heiß ist."

„Musst du alles wiederholen was ich sage?", fragte sie ihn. „Schau ihn dir an. Dieser hautenge Anzug lässt wirklich nichts der Fantasie." Peter grinste und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was grinst du so?"

„Nichts. Es ist nur das Bild habe ich geschossen." Er reichte ihr das Geld und Mary Jane nahm es. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Namen des Photographen, der unter dem Bild stand. _Peter Parker. _„Weißt du, ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

„Kaufen Sie jetzt was oder nicht?", fragte der Verkäufer. Mary Jane sah sich schnell um und griff nach einer anderen Zeitung, auf der ein riesiges Bild von Harry Osborn zu sehen war.

„Jaja, seien Sie nicht so ungeduldig. _Wo ist Harry Osborn_? Guck, der Kerl ist zusammen mit Spider-Man verschwunden. Vielleicht ist er ja Spider-Man." Mary Jane schob den Verkäufer Geld hin und grinste Peter breit an, dessen Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig fiel. Sie klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dein Bild nicht gekauft habe, Peter. Aber das dreizehnjährige Mädchen in mir, das total auf den sechzehnjährigen berühmten Harry Osborn stand musste das nun mal tun. Danke für das Geld, wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich sowieso bald wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging.

An diesem Tag trug sie endlich das Kleid, das sie eigentlich zur Feier anziehen wollte. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass sie einen der Kerle anrufen sollte, die ihr in der Arbeit die Nummer zugesteckt haben. Der Glückliche war ein junger Mann namens Daniel. Daniel hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er sie abholte, doch Mary Jane wollte das nicht. Sie hatten sich also irgendwo anders verabredet und sie machte sich gerade fertig. Ihre Haare fertig gelockt ging sie nach draußen und zum Briefkasten, weil sie zu viel Zeit hatte, bevor sie losgehen konnte. Sie wollte dort nicht sitzen und warten, weil sie zu früh da war.

Mary Jane schaute sich die Briefe an, die sie bekommen hatte. Kein einziger für sie. Nun, das war auch kein Wunder. Sie sah rüber zu den Parkers und dort saß Peter auf dem Dach, seine Brille auf der Nase wie immer und ein Buch in der Hand. Er schien vertieft zu sein und Mary Jane wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie wollte ihn wecken.

„Ey!", rief sie. Peter zuckte zusammen und musste danach erst einmal wieder das Gleichgewicht finden. Sie musste lachen. „Nicht, dass du mir da runter fällst."

„Wieso? Würdest du mich vermissen?"

„Nur über meine Leiche. Ich meine deine." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schule dir noch Geld. Es sei denn ich kann die behalten."

„Ich will mein Geld wieder", bestätigte er nur.

„Die paar Dollar? Ach komm schon, sei ein netter Kerl und hilf dem armen Mädchen aus!"

„Glaub mir, wir sitzen im selben Boot von Studentenschulden. Die NYU ist nicht gerade ein billiger Ort zum studieren", erklärte Peter und Mary Jane runzelte die Stirn.

„_Warte- _du gehst auch auf die NYU?", fragte sie.

„Äh. Ja, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein! Hätte ich es gewusst hätte ich mich doch gar nicht beworben! Woher weißt du denn, dass ich da bin?" Oh Gott. Erst waren sie Nachbarn und dann würden sie noch beide in der selben Universität studieren. Hoffentlich hatten sie keinen Kurs zusammen, denn darauf hatte Mary Jane wirklich keine Lust.

„Tante May hört nicht auf von dir zu sprechen", erklärte Peter.

„Ach echt? Was sagt sie so? Hoffentlich nur gutes."

„Ja, aber normalerweise streite ich dann alles ab."

Mary Jane verzog ihr Gesicht und warf ihre Locken zurück. „Vergiss es, ich komme noch zu spät zu meinem Date. Du kriegst dein Geld später."

Daniel schien ein netter Kerl zu sein. Er studierte Sprachwissenschaften, war im sechsten Semester, hatte ein Tattoo- wollte ihr aber nicht sagen wo- und war seit seit einigen nach einer langjährigen Beziehung single. Aber abgesehen davon wusste sie kaum was über ihn. Er redete nicht von sich selbst, sondern von allem anderen. Er redete über Politik, ohne selbst eine Meinung abzugeben, von Kunst und Geschichte, ohne dabei irgendeine Wertung einzulegen. Und insgesamt war Daniel langweilig.

Wahrscheinlich war sein Tattoo ebenfalls langweilig. Er hatte sie gefragt mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Diese Art von Kerlen war nicht für sie. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste Mary Jane nicht einmal welche Art von Kerl sie mochte. Er war zu langweilig, nicht aufregend genug. Er gehört irgendjemanden anderen, der in all dem etwas Schönes sah. Sie mochte nicht jemanden, der zu perfekt war, zu brav, zu liebevoll, weil sie Angst hatte, denjenigen mit ihren Leben zu beschmutzen. Sie wollte aber auch keinen Badboy, denn von denen hatte sie genug. Sie wollte niemanden, mit dem sie stundenlang stritt, denn das hatte sie bei ihrem Vater schon ständig gehabt.

Sie wollte eigentlich niemanden und doch jemanden. Sie hatte keinen Traumtypen in ihren Gedanken zusammengebastelt und doch wollte sie jemanden, der sie liebte. Sie stellte es sich wunderschön vor, gewollt zu werden, so wie sie war. Jemanden der ihr die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und dem sie diese gab. Jemanden, auf dem sie sich verlassen konnte und der ihr vertraute.

Aber wie sollte sie je so jemanden finden, wenn jeder, der ihr über den Weg lief „nicht richtig" war? Woher wusste sie, wer richtig für sie war? Wahrscheinlich konnte ihr Seelenpartner ihr über den Weg laufen und sie würde es nicht einmal merken, wie gut sie zu einander passten.

Es war schon spät, als sie zurück ging und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte vielleicht doch Daniels Angebot angenommen. Nicht, weil sie in der dunklen Nacht Angst hatte- zugegeben das hatte sie schon ein bisschen- aber, weil ihr furchtbar kalt war und sie wenigstens seine Jacke gehabt hätte. Sie umschloss ihre Arme mit ihren Händen und ging weiter gerade aus ohne auf alles um sie herum zu achten.

Dass sie alleine mitten in der Nacht in einer Großstadt war, war zwar gefährlich, aber sie war daran gewohnt. Sie kannte es gar nicht anders, sie ist so aufgewachsen und musste damit leben. Und hohe Schuhe. Was ist ihr eigentlich durch den Kopf gegangen? Wie erleichtert sie war, als sie das Schild für die U-Bahn Station entdeckte.

„Endlich", murmelte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Bis sie Stimmen hörte. Es war ein großer Mann, in schwarz gekleidet, dessen braunen Haare unter seiner Kapuze hervorsahen. Neben ihm war eine Frau, klein, die wild spanisch redete.

„Halt die Fresse und gib mir dein Geld", raunzte der Mann.

Mary Jane hielt die Luft an. Das war New York, so war es hier. Mit oder ohne Spider-Man. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte hier nicht einfach so stehen. Aber sie war hilflos. Sie war doch auch nur ein achzehnjähriges Mädchen in einem viel zu kurzen Kleid mit viel zu hohen Schuhen. Sie zog sich langsam die Schuhe aus und spürte den kalten Asphalt unter ihren Füßen. Die Frau schien zu weinen und zittern, als sie ihre Tasche hervorholte.

„Na wird's bald?"

Mary Jane erkannte ein glänzendes Messer hervorblicken. Oh Gott, warum musste sie ausgerechnet hier sein? Sie musste etwas tun, aber sterben wollte sie auch nicht unbedingt. Mit ihren Schuhen in der Hand ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Hey!", rief sie. Die beiden drehten sich schlagartig zu ihr um.

„Geh weg, Bitch", raunte der Mann.

„Zügel du ja mal die Zunge! Lass die Frau in Ruhe!", fauchte Mary Jane ihn an. Sie war dumm, das wusste sie. Aber so war sie. Weniger nachdenken und einfach tun. Konsequenzen konnte sie später bedenken.

Der Mann lachte. „Ach? Was willst du machen? Verzieh dich, Mädchen."

„Was ich machen will?" Was wollte sie machen? Sie holte aus und schlug ihn mit ihren Heels. Der Mann schrie auf und krümmte sich. „Renn weg!", rief sie der Frau zu, die ihre Tasche um ihre Brust geklammert hatte, ihre Angst vor Schrecken geweitet. Dann rannte sie runter in die U-Bahn Station. Als Mary Jane ihr folgen wollte, griff der Mann sie am Armgelenk fest.

„Na warte, du Miststück!" Sein Messer kam hervor und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sich deutlich beschleunigte. ‚Toll gemacht, MJ. Jetzt stirbst du.'

„Hilfe!", schrie sie dann und versuchte sich wegzuzerren, doch er drückte sie nur näher ran, sein Messer sanft an ihre Wange, sodass es sie beinahe berührte.

„So ein hübsches Gesicht. Hat man dir nicht erzählt, dass man in der Nacht nicht alleine rumläuft? Vor allem nicht mit einem _solchen _Kleid." So was machte sie krank. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sein Messer war schon an ihrer Kehle. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun, also wie wär's wenn du mir einfach dein Geld gibst?"

„Ich habe kein Geld", stieß sie hervor. Nun, eigentlich war das nicht wahr, denn Daniel hatte für sie bezahlt.

„Lügnerin!" Seine Häned waren überall und ihr wurde schlecht. Sie schloss ihre Augen und im nächsten Moment war der Mann weg. Sie hielt die Luft an und konnte nur noch sehen, dass es Spider-Man war. Sein rot blaues Kostüm leuchtete unter den Lichtern in der Nacht und mit seinen Netz befestigte er den Mann an eine der Laternen.

„Hey! Lass mich los!", fauchte der Mann

„Hat man dir nicht gesagt, dass man nicht auf andere Leute mit einem Messer losgeht?", fragte Spider-Man und zielte auf den Mund des Mannes, sodass nur ein dumpfes Schreien ihn entkommen konnte. Dann drehte sich der maskierte Held zu ihr um. Mary Jane starrte ihn an, fassungslos mit offenem Mund.

„Ich sollte wohl die Polizei rufen", war das erste was ihr einfiel. Spider-Man stieß ein leises Lachen hervor. Sie sah ihn an. Sein Lachen kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht woher. „Danke", sagte sie daraufhin.

„Kein Problem. Ich bin gerne da und helfe."

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Gut, weil ich noch den Rest meines Nachhauseweges überleben muss."

„Ich muss weg", sagte er daraufhin und sie nickte lächelnd, während sie dabei zusah, wie er in die Nacht davon schwang.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Es verging etwa eine Woche seit dem sie den Helden in rot und blau getroffen hatte. Mary Jane entdeckte sich oft dabei, dass sie über ihn Tag träumte. Es lag eigentlich nicht nur daran, dass er sie gerettet hatte oder dass sie für ihn schwärmte. Ja, sie mochte die Idee von ihm und für das, was er stand, aber nichtsdestotrotz kannte sie ihn nicht. Nun, seinen Körper kannte sie schon. Aber sie fragte sich was dahinter steckte. Wie er darauf kam ein Held zu sein. Ob er unter der Maske auch einfach nur ein normaler Mensch war.

Die Maske. Sie mochte ihn, weil er sich hinter einer Maske versteckte. Genau so wie sie es tat. Sie hatte eine Maske und ein wahres Ich, dass sie kaum jemanden zeigte.

„Anna! Unser Fernseher funktioniert nicht mehr!", rief Mary Jane, als besagter Fernseher mitten in einer Folge von Gossip Girl nur noch schwarz zeigte.

„Ich kenne mich da leider auch nicht aus, MJ."

Mary Jane seufzte und die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte sie damit herauszufinden, woran es wohl lag. „Vielleicht liegt es am Satelliten."

„Frag doch Peter, er kennt sich damit gut aus", sagte Anna.

Mary Jane zögerte. „Hast du den Fernseher kaputt gemacht, damit ich zum Nachbarsjungen laufe?"

„MJ, was denkst du denn von mir? Selbstverständlich nicht!", tadelte Anna sie und Mary Jane seufzte. Sie stand auf und nickte. Sie musste wohl oder übel zu den Parkers rübergehen, denn sie wollte wirklich die Folge zu Ende sehen, damit sie sich weiterhin beschweren konnte. Sie trug ihre Haare offen, nur ein enges T-Shirt und Sweatpants, als sie barfuß über den Rasen lief und zu den Parkers ging. Sie klingelte dort und es war Peter, der die Tür öffnete.

„Ach, da ist ja genau der Goldjunge, den ich gesucht habe!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Mich? Du wolltest zu _mir_?" Er klang verwundert.

Mary Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Ja. Zu dir. Setz dich aber nicht auf ein viel zu rohes Ross, Tiger."

Peter lachte. „Glaub mir, das werde ich nicht." Er musterte ihr Erscheinungsbild und Mary Jane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Anna meint du kennst dich mit Fernseher oder so aus", begann sie.

„Also willst du mir mein Geld immer noch nicht wieder geben?", fragte er sie.

„Das Geld? Ehrlich, ich dachte das habe ich dir schon wieder gegeben!", log sie daraufhin unbeirrt.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht." Er legte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sie seufzte.

„Okay, schau." Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Du hilfst mir dabei, dass unser Fernseher wieder läuft und ich gebe dir dein Geld. Ist das ein Deal?"

„Deal? Ich würde das Geld doch so oder so kriegen", murmelte er.

„Haha. Ich würde mal sagen, dass das ein Ja ist."

„Wenn's sein muss."

„Glaub mir, ich wollte auch nicht zu dir rüber, aber ich muss unbedingt _Gossip Girl _sehen", erklärte sie ihm und ging dann schon mal wieder zu ihrem Grundstück.

„Gossip Girl?", wiederholte Peter, während er ihr folgte und Mary Jane nickte.

„Ja. Schon mal davon gehört? Total schlechte Serie, aber das macht es umso besser. Den Fernseher anzubrüllen, wie idiotisch alle sind macht wirklich Spaß", erklärte sie daraufhin grinsend und Peter nickte nur langsam. „Du verurteilst mich gerade in diesem Moment, weil ich Gossip Girl gucke."

„Was? Gar nicht!"

„Ich sehe es an deinem Gesicht, Tiger. Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen."

„Nun, du verurteilst mich für meine _Brille._"

Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern und sie betraten ihr Haus. Nachdem Anna Peter begrüßte, sah er sich den Fernseher an. „Es liegt am Satelliten."

Sie klatschte in den Händen. „Fantastisch. Ich hole eine Leiter!" Daraufhin verschwand sie und als sie wieder draußen ankam, mit einer Leiter in der Hand, war Peter bereits auf dem Dach und hantierte an der Satellitenschüssel. „Äh. Brauchst du den noch?"

„Nein, ich bin ganz gut hier oben!"

„Wie zur Hölle bist du raufgekommen?", fragte sie.

„Ich… äh… bin gelenkig", erklärte er und Mary Jane verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Gott, das wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen. Alles klar da oben?"

„Das hört sich ja schon an, als ob du dir Sorgen um mich machst."

„Ich? Sorgen? Um _dich_? Niemals, Tiger. Hoffentlich brichst du dir ein Bein, wenn du runterspringst, weil die Leiter bringe ich jetzt weg." Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen, als Peter ihr: „Vergiss mein Geld nicht" nachrief.

Als die beiden wieder im Wohnzimmer standen, nahm Mary Jane die Fernbedienung und holte tief Luft. „Wenn das nicht geht, kriegst du dein Geld nicht wieder", erklärte sie ihm.

„Warte- was?"

„Das war ein Scherz, Tiger. Aber hoffen wir mal für dich, dass es klappt." Sie machte den Fernseher an und er funktionierte! Sie stieß einen kleinen Freudensschrei auf und grinste. „Wow, klasse!"

„Ein ‚Danke' vielleicht?", schlug Peter vor.

Mary Jane verdrehte nur ihre Augen. „Danke." Dann wandte sie sich dem Bildschirm zu, als Serena Nate küsste. Sie schrie stöhnend auf. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen?", schimpfte sie. „Was ist das für ein Scheiß? Warum gucke ich das eigentlich noch? Oh Gott, küss sie doch nicht _zurück_. Bitte hört doch auf."

Peter unterdrückte ein Lachen und Mary Jane warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Du solltest wirklich aufhören, diese Serie zu gucken."

„Und du solltest dich nicht in das Leben anderer einmischen." Sie reichte ihm das Geld. „Viel Spaß damit."

Mary Jane packte ihre Sachen für die NYU. Nicht, dass sie viel hatte. Das meiste passte in einem Koffer. Sie hatte kein Bild von ihrer Familie, weder von Gayle noch ihrer Mutter. Aber sie hätte gern eins mit Anna. Vielleicht sollte sie Peter fragen. Zugegeben, die beiden waren nicht wirklich die besten Freunde und sie mochte den Kerl nicht so sehr, aber wenigstens konnte er Fotos machen. Aber andererseits würde das vielleicht Anna mehr Grund geben sie vielsagend anzusehen, wenn sie Peter erwähnte.

Nicht, dass Mary Jane überhaupt über ihn nachdachte. Er war alles, was sie nicht war. Und dann wusste er meist nicht mal mit sich anzufangen. Es war, als wüsste er gar nicht, dass er gut aussah. Einer dieser Nerds, die dachten, dass sie totale Losers waren, es aber nicht sind. Wahrscheinlich. Mary Jane hasste solche Menschen. Und dann war er ein solcher _Besserwisser. _Okay, wir haben es verstanden, du bist schlau!

Sie vermisste Gwen. Sie fragte sich wie Peter zu Spider-Man stand, da er ja in irgendeiner Weise mit ihrem Tod verwickelt war. Ja, es war schon fast sieben Monate her, aber nichtsdestotrotz. Mary Jane seufzte und ging hinunter, wo ihre Tante war und etwas strickte. „Ich möchte gerne ein Foto von uns beiden", erklärte sie ihr. „Damit ich es mitnehmen kann."

„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Anna.

Mary Jane lächelte. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie schon morgen dort leben würde. Der Gedanke daran war unglaublich. Wie das Collegeleben wohl war? Hoffentlich so, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Denn sie hatte schon genug Enttäuschungen in ihrem Leben.

„Fragst du Peter?"

„Verwunderlich aber ja, das hatte ich vor." Mary Jane seufzte. „Haben wir wirklich keine Kamera oder so? Ich mag nur ungern ihn fragen."

„Magst du ihn so sehr nicht?" Anna sah sie ernst an.

Mary Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er ist nicht mein Typ. Nicht nur das. Er ist so…" Sie suchte nach Worten. „Ruhig und doch nicht. Er _wiederholt _ständig meine Worte. Ist er ein Papagei? Nein! Es ist so, als ob ihn alles, was ich sage verwundert und als ob all meine Worte doof sind, dass er sie noch mal aussprechen muss um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich das wirklich gerade gesagt habe. Das nervt einfach _tierisch. _Und dann tut er ständig seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Als ob er keine Ahnung hat was mit ihnen zu tun. Nein, Anna. Ich mag ihn nicht." Okay, Gwen und Peter hatten zwar vieles gemeinsam. Aber _wie zur Hölle konnte sie mit so jemanden klarkommen_? „Aber", fügte sie daraufhin hinzu. „Ich werde meine negativen Gefühle zur Seite legen, um dieses Foto zu kriegen."

Sie ging hinaus und zu den Parkers. Sie klingelte dort und May öffnete ihr.

„Hallo, Mrs. Parker!", begrüßte Mary Jane sie. „Ist Peter da?"

May schien verwundert zu sein. „Nein, er macht gerade Fotos… du weißt schon, von diesem Spider-Man."

„Okay, sag ihm er soll sich melden, wenn er wieder kommt. Ich brauche einen Fotographen. Besser heute noch, weil morgen geht's ja ab zur NYU."

„Ja, das werde ich."

„Danke, May!"

Laute Musik ertönte durch ihren Zimmer, während sie herum tanzte. Sie liebte es einfach so frei zu sein und für einen kurzen Moment ihre Sorgen zu vergessen. Als das Lied vorbei war und eine kurze Pause entstand bevor das andere begann, hielt Mary Jane für einen Moment an und atmete schwer ein und aus. Grinsend starrte sie sich um Spiegel an, ihre Haare standen von ihrem Kopf ab und ihr T-Shirt ist hochgerutscht. Sie richtete sich wieder zurecht, bis sie dann etwas hörte. Sie drehte sich um und rannte zu dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer.

Und was sie entdeckte war… verwunderlich. Ihr gegenüber war das Zimmer von Peter Parker. Sie hatte noch nie darauf geachtet, meistens waren die Gardinen davor. Und selbst wenn nicht- es interessierte sie nicht sonderlich. Doch dieses mal war das Fenster weit geöffnet und dort stand Peter.

Oder auch nicht. Es war Spider-Man. Was machte Spider-Man in Peters Zimmer? Mary Jane hielt die Luft an und Spider-Man nahm die Maske ab. Nur, dass es nicht Spider-Man war. Okay, es war schon er. Aber unter der Maske war Peter. Mary Jane versteckte sich, als Peter sich umdrehte und das Fenster schloss und die Gardinen schloss.

_Oh Gott. _Peter Parker war Spider-Man. Ihr Nachbar war Spider-Man! Der braunhaarige Junge mit den verwuschelten Haaren und den braunen Augen, der viel zu großen Nase, den abstehenden Ohren, dem schlaksigen Körper war wirklich der maskierte Held von New York. Er war ihr Held. Er war derjenige, der sie ihr in der U-Bahn Station geholfen hatte. Kein Wunder das sein Lachen ihr so bekannt vorkam. Es war dieses nervige Lachen.

Nur, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ganz so nervig finden konnte. Wie konnte sie denn? Er riskierte jeden Tag sein Leben um den Bürgern in New York zu helfen. Ihr eingeschlossen. Sie umschlang ihre Beine mit ihren Armen und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie dachte an das eine mal, als sie fast den Daily Bugle gekauft hatte und sich mit Peter über Spider-Man unterhalten hatte.

Sie hatte ihm indirekt gesagt, dass sie seinen Körper heiß fand. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so seltsam verhalten hatte! Mary Jane vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Und natürlich war Harry Osborn nicht Peter Parker. Keine Ahnung, warum der reiche Kerl verschwunden ist, aber ganz sicher nicht, weil er auch Spider-Man war. Denn Spider-Man war Peter.

Und _nein. _Peter ist genau dann verschwunden, als Gwen gestorben ist. Wenn er Spider-Man war, dann war _er _in Gwen's Tod verwickelt. Natürlich dachte Peter nicht schlecht von Spider-Man. Schließlich war er es. Er war dabei gewesen, er wusste was passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er sie nicht vor den Green Goblin retten konnte. Und dann… Gwen's Vater, der Captain. Und das machte alles wirklich nur schwieriger.

Gwen musste Peters Geheimnis gewusst haben. Er musste es ihr anvertraut haben. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte Mary Jane so etwas wie Neid. Sie wünschte sie hätte auch jemanden, der ihr so sehr vertrauen würde. Gwen… Beim Gedanken an ihr fühlte sie sich wieder schlecht. Alles machte jetzt Sinn. Sie fragte sich, wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste, als er in dieses tiefe Loch gefallen ist, während der fünf Monate in denen Spider-Man nicht zu finden gewesen ist. Er hatte um Gwen getrauert. Vielleicht hatte er Spider-Man doch gehasst, weil er sie nicht hatte retten können. Sich selbst dafür verantwortlich gemacht.

_Hoffnung. _Spider-Man gab ihr Hoffnung. Aber Peter war Spider-Man. Hieß es etwa, dass Peter ihr Hoffnung gab?

Und was sollte sie nun mit dieser Information machen?

„Mary Jane! Peter ist da!"

Mary Jane sprang auf und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie versuchte einen normalen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen und lächelte gequält in den Spiegel. Wie auch Peter trug sie eine Maske. Sie ging die Treppen hinunter, wo Peter am Türrahmen stand. Wie auch Peter hatte sie Geheimnisse und sie wäre froh, wenn jemand sie für sich behalten würde. Und genau das würde sie tun. Sie würde schweigen über sein Geheimnis.

„Klasse, Tiger", sagte sie fröhlich. „Lasst uns das Foto schießen."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie versuchte so gut wie möglich Peter zu vermeiden. Was aber schwierig war. 1. Waren sie Nachbarn. 2. Würden sie an der selben Universität studieren. Mary Jane war froh, dass ihre Gedanken an Peter oder eher gesagt Spider-Man damit abgelenkt wurden, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer einzog. Es war nicht gerade groß und auch kaum besonders, aber Mary Jane liebte es jetzt schon. Zwar mochte sie es nicht wirklich, dass sie kein Einzelzimmer haben konnte, aber sie war trotzdem froh.

Kein Einzelzimmer zu haben hieß zwar vierundzwanzig Stunden durch ‚MJ' zu sein, aber es hieß auch Gesellschaft zu haben, Ablenkung. Ihre Zimmergenossin war bereits im dritten Semester, es gab nur wenige Studenten, die mitten im Jahr dazukamen. Von ihrem Zimmer aus zu urteilen fand Mary Jane, dass die beiden gut miteinander klar kommen würden. Das Mädchen war etwas unordentlich- wenn auch ordentlicher als sie selbst- hatte einige Klamotten auf ihrem Bett und einen riesigen Schminkkoffer.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Tante und ließ sich dann auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie starrte an die Decke und fragte sich, ob dieser Ort ihr neues Zuhause werden konnte. Ein komplett neuer Anfang. Vielleicht war das klischeehaft und dumm von ihr zu glauben, aber vielleicht würde sie ja sogar jemanden kennenlernen. Am ersten Tag. Ein gutaussehender Student im dritten Semester. Oder…

Die Tür schwang auf und eine junge Frau kam hinein. Sie hatte kurze braune Haare in einem Bob und war extravagant geschminkt. Mit dunkelm Lidschatten und starkem Cateyeliner. Mary Jane konnte nur sagen, dass sie es liebte. Dies und die Kombination von Perlenkette und Pumps.

„Hi!" Mary Jane stand auf und reichte ihr fröhlich die Hand. „Ich bin MJ, deine neue Zimmergenossin."

„Betty", begrüßte sie die Brünette lächelnd. „Was studierst du?"

„Schauspiel", erklärte Mary Jane und setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihr Bett, während Betty auf ihre Seite ging und ihre Klamotten aufsammelte. „Du?"

„Management", antwortete Betty grinsend. „Heute schon was vor?"

„Abgesehen vom Auspacken meiner Sachen eigentlich nicht, nein. Wieso? Etwas im Angebot?" Mary Jane war froh, dass ihre Zimmergenossin schon sofort mit ihr klar kam.

„Heute ist eine Party um die neuen einzuweihen", erklärte Betty. „Lust mitzukommen?"

„Machst du _Witze_? Ich bin einer der Neuen! Natürlich muss ich dabei sein! Dieses Mädchen muss doch wissen, mit wem sie zukünftig zu tun hat!" Sie grinste breit und packte ihre Sachen aus. Die beiden sprachen über belanglose Dinge und über die Professoren, über das Essen, über die Duschen.

„Eine Frage: Wieso hast du einen Fotorahmen ohne Bild?", fragte Betty sie. Die beiden sind zusammen durch Mary Janes Dinge gegangen- nicht, dass sie viel hatte- aber hauptsächlich um sich die Klamotten anzugucken und zu entscheiden, was sie heute anzieht.

„Oh, nein. Ich habe ein Bild schießen lassen, ist aber noch in Entwicklung." Sie seufzte. Sauer auf Peter konnte sie nicht mehr sein. Wobei, doch. Wo war der Unterschied? Nur weil er in seiner Freizeit gerne in den Farben der amerikanischen Flagge rumlief und Menschenleben rettete hieß es nicht, dass sie ihn jetzt lieben musste.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Mary Jane war in ihren Klamotten beschäftigt, sodass sie nicht zur Tür ging. Außerdem kannte sie sowieso niemanden hier. Betty schwang ihre Beine über das Bett und öffnete die Tür. Als Mary Jane ihren Block erhob sah sie, dass dort Peter stand. Er sah aus wie immer, kaum ein Unterschied: Immer noch groß und schlaksig. Nur, dass er es ja wohl doch nicht war und all seine Muskeln unter diesen Parka versteckte. Seine Brille auf der Nase und die Haare verstrubbelt wie immer, dass Mary Jane sich fragte, ob er sie überhaupt zurecht machte.

„Ähm… hi", sagte Peter daraufhin.

„Hey, Tiger, was machst du denn hier? Hast mich etwa schon vermisst?", fragte Mary Jane ihn.

„Glaub mir, ich würde dich nicht vermissen", erwiderte er daraufhin nur.

„Betty, das ist Peter, Peter, das ist Betty." Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Zimmergenossin. „Kein wirklich besonderer Junge."

Peter räusperte sich. „Ja. Dann brauchst du wohl auch nicht dein Foto."

„Warte, das Foto ist fertig?"

„Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Was glaubst du wie lange das dauert, Mary Jane?" Peter lächelte und sie seufzte. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige, der sie Mary Jane und nicht MJ nannte. Nun, das war ihr auch lieb so. Er reichte ihr das Foto von ihr und ihrer Tante.

„Danke", sagte sie und nahm es an.

„Bist du auch neu hier?", fiel Betty ihr ins Wort.

„Äh, ja." Peter nickte langsam. „Ich wohne eigentlich sogar nur acht Zimmer von hier entfernt."

„_Acht Zimmer_?", wimmerte Mary Jane. „Jesus, wie soll ich das aushalten?" Daraufhin zuckte er grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Glaub mir, als ich davon gehört habe, habe ich genau so reagiert."

„Wieso? Weil acht Zimmer ein viel zu großer Abstand ist?", konterte Mary Jane.

„Setz dich nicht so aufs hohe Ross", sagte er nur. „Jedenfalls… ich gehe dann. Schön dich kennenzulernen." Er drehte um und wollte gehen, doch Betty rief ihm nach.

„Hey, warte mal! Hast du vielleicht Lust heute Abend auf Dave's Party zu gehen?", fragte sie. Peter sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an.

„Frag ihn lieber nicht, er ist eine totale Partybremse", sagte Mary Jane.

Betty lachte nur. „Komm schon, es wird lustig."

„Ich… glaube nicht. Ich bin nicht so der Partytyp."

Mary Jane warf ihrer neuen Freunde einen ‚Hab ich's doch gesagt' Blick zu, doch Betty schien diesen komplett zu ignorieren. „Nun, du bist trotzdem eingeladen. Hoffentlich änderst du deine Meinung."

„Okay, danke."

Mary Jane schloss die Tür und sah Betty ernst an. „Wieso hast du ihn eingeladen? Ich will ihn gar nicht auf der Party sehen!" Sie seufzte. „Gut, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kommt."

„Wieso magst du ihn nicht?" Betty schien verwundert zu sein und Mary Jane rümpfte die Nase.

„Du hast ihn doch gesehen!"

„Ja. Ich finde er ist süß. Woher kennt ihr euch und weißt du ob er eine Freundin hat?" Betty setzte sich auf ihr Bett und Mary Jane fühlte sich seltsam bei dieser Frage. Es war nicht nur, dass jemand sich wirklich für Peter Parker interessierte, nein eher, weil jemand sich für Peter interessierte. Peter, Gwen's Exfreund. Und seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich deswegen beschützend.

„Er ist doch nicht süß. Und er ist mein Nachbar. Und nein, er hat keine Freundin, aber ich rate dir dich nicht an ihn ranzumachen", erklärte Mary Jane.

„Wieso? Ist er schwul? Ein Arsch?"

Mary Jane seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. _Er hatte eine Freundin, die gestorben ist. _Aber das konnte sie nicht sagen. Außerdem war Gwen's Tod schon sieben Monate her. _Schon. _Wohl eher erst. „Es ist kompliziert", erklärte sie daraufhin schlichtweg nur.

Mary Jane fand sich bereits am zweiten Tag schon unter vielen neuen Freunden wieder. Die Party war ein reiner Erfolg was das Bekanntmachen ihrer Persönlichkeit anging. Zwar waren ihre Füße vom ganzen Tanzen auf Heels nun schlapp und sie war total müde, aber das war es total wert gewesen. Man mochte sie und man kannte sie und anscheinend hatte Dave, der Gastgeber, bereits ein Auge auf sie geworfen.

Doch bevor alles wirklich begann- sie hatte ihre ersten Kurse erst morgen- wollte sie Gwen einen Besuch abstatten.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, weil sie in den vergangenen Wochen sie gar kein einziges mal besucht hatte. Aber nun wollte sie es tun. Sie ging in einen Blumenladen und kaufte für Gwen einige Blumen. Friedhöfe waren immer so bedrängend, kein Wunder, dass die meisten Menschen sie mieden. Sie hatten etwas trauriges, sie waren leblos. Menschen, die so viel Leben in ihnen hatten wurden hier in leblosen Zement als Grabstein verewigt. Sie fand Gwen's Grab schnell wieder, es war nah an dem ihres Vaters dran.

Sie legte die Blumen, die sie für ihre Freundin gekauft hatte auf dem Boden und sah sich den Grabstein für einige Minuten stumm an. Sie spürte den Wind um ihre Haare blähen und strich diese schnell glatt. Gwen Stacy. Sie war so jung, gerade mal achtzehn Jahre. Gwen war schon immer etwas älter als Mary Jane gewesen, aber langsam holte Mary Jane sie ein. Sie würde nächsten Monat neunzehn sein und Gwen würde für immer achtzehn bleiben. Und Mary Jane würde dreißig werden, vierzig und fünfzig und immer würde Gwen hier unten sein.

Sie musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten, denn sie wusste, dass wenn sie einmal anfing, sie gar nicht mehr aufhören könnte. Sie musste stark sein. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und strich über den Grabstein ihrer Freundin.

„Gwen", stieß sie hervor. „Du warst immer eine wundervolle Freundin für mich. Und ich…" Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß noch, als ich dir versprochen habe irgendwann wieder zu kommen und dich zu besuchen. Vielleicht dich an der Schule besuchen und dir zeigen, dass ich keine Vier mehr in Mathe habe." Sie stieß ein Lachen hervor. „Habe ich nicht. Ich hatte eine solide drei." Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Ich vermisse dich. Ich wünschte du seist hier. Ich wünschte du würdest auch in New York studieren. Mit mir. Ich wünschte wir könnten hier als Freundinnen anfangen." Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Ich vermisse dich und ich habe Angst. Ich will ganz von vorne anfangen und alles richtig machen. Ich will, dass mein Collegeleben anders wird. Ich will wahre Freunde haben und ich will dich bei mir haben. Ich wünschte wir könnten zusammen dort sein und dies zusammen erleben." Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und hockte sich hin. „Und Peter. Er kann auch dabei sein meinetwegen. Keine Ahnung, was du an ihm gehalten hast, aber ich würde mit ihm klar kommen für dich. Wir wären ein Powerteam geworden."

Sie stand wieder auf und war erleichtert, dass keine Tränen sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten. Sie lächelte und legte den Kopf schief.

„Mary Jane?" Sie drehte sich um und dort stand Peter in Kapuzenjacke, mit seiner Kamera um den Hals. Er ging auf sie zu und starrte auf Gwens Grabstein. Würde er je über sie hinwegkommen? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Gwen kanntest."

„Wir waren gute Freunde", erklärte sie daraufhin nickend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte dass ich ihr einen Besuch abstatte bevor… ich morgen anfange mit meinem Collegeleben."

Er schwieg daraufhin nur und sah sie gar nicht einmal an. Verständlich.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte also sagte sie einfach gar nichts und schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich gar nicht daran, wie lange sie einfach so nebeneinander standen und schwiegen, deren Blick auf das Grabstein von Gwen gerichtet, bis sie irgendwann auf ihre Uhr sah.

„Ich gehe zurück", sagte sie dann.

„Okay."

„Willst du mit?"

Peter sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war so hilflos. Er war zwar wieder seit Monaten zurück als Spider-Man, aber er war immer noch nicht zurück als Peter. Und die Stadt brauchte ihren Spider-Man voll und ganz, entschied Mary Jane. Peter war Spider-Man und Spider-Man war Peter, die beiden waren unzertrennlich und gehörten zusammen. Also musste sie Peter wieder aufrichten.

„Komm, lasst uns zusammen zurück gehen. Ich habe gehört heute gibt es Steak." Sie grinste ihn an und er folgte ihr aus dem Friedhof hinaus.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Da war ein neuer Bösewicht in New York und er trug den Namen Venom. Mary Jane sah die Bilder von ihm im Fernseher des Aufenthaltsraum und suchte sofort nach Peter. In letzter Zeit hatte sie mehr auf ihn geachtet, seit dem sie zusammen vom Friedhof zurückgegangen sind. Sie haben zwar noch gar nicht miteinander seitdem geredet und es war auch schon zwei Wochen her, aber sie sorgte sich nichtsdestotrotz um ihn.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen für ihn da zu sein, aber wie konnte sie das überhaupt? Sie waren nicht einmal wirklich miteinander befreundet und anscheinend schottete sich Peter von allen ab. Mary Jane hatte schon andere Leute gefragt, die mit ihm in den selben Kursen waren, aber sie alle meinten nur, dass sie ihn nur alleine sahen. Und sein Zimmergenosse, Jasper, war die meiste Zeit am schlafen und am Wochenende schoss er sich mit Drogen ab, soweit Mary Jane gehört hatte. So sehr sie es versuchte, sie kam nicht an ihn heran. Und sie war nicht die einzige, die das versuchte.

Betty hatte wirklich ein Auge auf den Jungen mit den Knopfaugen geworfen. Sie sah ihn immer nach und fragte Mary Jane öfters nach ihn. Manchmal erzählte sie von ihren Gesprächen, die die beiden auf dem Korridor hatten und Mary Jane fragte sich, weshalb sie ihn nie erwischte. Vielleicht ging er ihr aus dem Weg.

Wie auch immer, jetzt musste er wohl öfters weg denn je. Denn schließlich war Venom auf freien Fuß. Spider-Man und er kämpfen jedes mal um Leben und Tod miteinander und Mary Jane machte sich Sorgen. Wenn er nachts fort war war er am nächsten morgen müde. Sie hatte gehört, dass er manchmal im Hörsaal einschlief. Wie kam er denn mit all dem Stoff nach?

Sie fand Peter nicht und anscheinend wollte er nicht einmal, dass sie ihn fand. Sie besuchte das Grab von Gwen um nach ihn zu sehen und jedes mal waren dort neue Blumen, aber niemals war er da. Sie wollte aber nicht aufgeben. Dass sie sein Geheimnis wusste gab ihr die Verantwortung. Sie konnte nicht einfach nur Mary Jane, das Partygirl sein. Nichts, dass sie es nicht war. Jedes Wochenende war eine andere Party angesagt und sie und Betty verstanden sich prächtig, aber langsam wurde Mary Jane müde davon.

Sie liebte es zu tanzen und alles zu vergessen, aber jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr. Sie hatte zu große Sorgen und dieses mal gingen sie nicht um sie, sondern um ihn. Um Peter. Sie hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommen würde.

Und dann war da Dave. Er küsste sie auf einer Party und eines folgte dem anderen. Anfangs hatte sie ihn zurückgeküsst. Sie mochte es, dass er sie wollte. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte, dass jemand sie festhielt und ihr entgegenkam. Und ihre Küsse wurden heißer, bis Mary Jane sich losließ. Denn Dave wollte sie zwar, aber sie wollte ihn nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid", stieß sie hervor und rannte weg. Sie spürte wie der Alkohol langsam nachließ und zog ihre hohen Schuhe aus, während sie den Korridor des Trakts entlang lief. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und wusste gar nicht, was sie tat, als sie ihre Jacke griff und bequeme Sneakers anzog. Sie ging vom Campus runter und in die Nacht hinein. Sie musste sich abkühlen. Sie sog die frische Luft ein und rannte einfach. Mary Jane wusste selbst nicht einmal, wohin.

Alles war gerade zu viel und sie schien zu platzen und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso. Sie fühlte sich dumm dafür. Was für Sorgen hatte sie schon? Sie hatte Freunde, sie studierte, ein netter Kerl stand auf sie, sie feierte, sie tanzte, sie lachte. Sie plante mit Betty ihren neunzehnten Geburtstag und das war ihre größte Sorge. Ihr Vater war Meilen entfernt. Doch dann war da Peter, der sein Leben riskierte, dort draußen in der Nacht nur damit Menschen wie sie genau das machen konnten, was sie gerade tat. Und sie fühlte sich schrecklich dafür. Sie musste etwas machen und sie wusste nicht was und es frustrierte sie.

Langsam ging sie zurück zum Campus und fand sich vor Peters Zimmer wieder. Sie klopfte dort an und niemand öffnete die Tür. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und sah sich die Nachrichten auf ihrem Handy an. Es sah übel aus für Spider-Man. Aber als sie Peter am nächsten Tag in der Cafeteria wieder fand, wusste sie, dass es wohl gut ausgegangen ist.

„Hey, MJ!" Dave joggte auf sie zu.

„Hi." Sie sah ihn an und er setzte sich neben ihr auf dem Rasen.

„Hast du eben Zeit?", fragte er sie und sie nickte. „Weißt du… wegen neulich… Es tut mir Leid."

„Wieso tut es dir Leid?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mich geküsst und ich habe dich zurück geküsst. Es ging doch dann von uns beiden aus."

„Nun, aber anscheinend eben nicht. Ich meine…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist danach abgehauen. Sorry."

Sie lächelte dann. ‚Sei einfach die fröhlich MJ'. „Kein Problem, ist schon wieder vergessen." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Vergessen und vergeben."

„Ja?" Er strahlte. „Ich will dich wirklich nicht als Freundin verlieren."

„Das hättest du doch sowieso nicht!" Sie lachte daraufhin. „Außerdem ist übermorgen mein Geburtstag. Ich glaube wir müssen den zusammen feiern. Oder nicht?"

Dave lachte und nickte. „Weißt du, MJ. Das mag ich an dir. Du bist so offen und ohne irgendwelche Sorgen." Er stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal weiter joggen."

Sie nickte daraufhin nur. Selbstverständlich. „Wir sehen uns!"

Am Tag ihres Geburtstag fand sie endlich Peter. Er sah müde aus und es gab Gerüchte, die besagten, dass er auf demselben Weg wie sein Zimmergenosse sei und dass die beiden sich anscheinend gemeinsam ständig abschossen. Betty und Mary Jane waren jedoch die einzigen, die versuchten diese Gerüchte zu bestreiten. Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer und Mary Jane rannte auf ihn zu.

„Hey, Tiger!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, dunkle Tränensäcke waren unter seinen Augen und seine Haare waren verstrubbelter als sonst. Trug er etwa Make Up? Ja, ganz sicher trug er Make Up, wahrscheinlich um seine blauen Flecken von den Kämpfen mit Venom zu verdecken. Sie sah ihn besorgt an (nicht, weil er ziemlich schlecht im Auftragen seines Make Ups war. Okay, nun, vielleicht ein bisschen auch deswegen).

„Hey, Mary Jane."

„Alles okay?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja."

„Weißt du, ich habe gehört…"

„Wieso interessiert dich das?" Er sah sie ernst an und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Was konnte sie denn schon sagen? Sie waren keine Freunde und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie sogar vielleicht etwas verachtete. „Heute ist mein Geburtstag."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er. „Hör mal… Ich muss wirklich gehen. Ich bin müde und ich muss noch lernen."

„Ja, ich verstehe", sagte sie dann und nickte. „Warte. Am Wochenende ist meine Party, willst du vielleicht kommen?" Er sah sie verwundert an und sie lächelte. „Du weißt schon, wegen Betty."

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte er dann nur und senkte den Blick.

„Okay." Sie nickte ein weiteres mal und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Okay, viel Spaß."

Sie hatte es versucht, okay? Mary Jane machte sich selbst verantwortlich. Sie konnte nicht wirklich fröhlich sein, auch nicht, während Betty ihr sagte, was für wunderschöne Haare sie doch hätte und wie neidisch sie doch sei.

„Glaubst du Peter kommt?", fragte Mary Jane auf einmal. Sie sah sich im Spiegel an während Betty ihr die Haare glättete.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht", sagte Betty mit einem traurigen Blick. „Hast du ihn etwa gefragt?"

„Ja." Sie nickte. „Ich meine… ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich. Aber langsam mache ich mir Sorgen." Und ihre anfängliche leichte Rivalität war schon längst vergessen. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mit ihm geredet?"

Betty nickte. „Ich habe einen Kurs mit ihm zusammen und er schläft ständig dort. Ich habe ihn meine Noten geliehen. Weißt du, ich mag ihn wirklich. Aber ich kann das nicht ständig machen. Weißt du was her hat?"

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Du meintest doch, dass etwas kompliziert sei…", fing Betty an und Mary Jane drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Das war nur, weil seine Freundin…" Sie stockte für einen Moment. „Seine Freundin gestorben ist."

„Oh nein." Betty führte ihre Hand zu ihren Mund und sah sie geschockt an. „Ist das schon lange her?"

„Nun, letztes Jahr", erklärte Mary Jane und stand auf. „Aber er ist noch lange nicht drüber hinweg. Sie war auch meine Freundin. Und anscheinend war es zwischen ihnen sehr ernst." Schließlich hatte er ihr sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Schließlich war sie dabei gewesen, als er gegen Electro und Green Goblin gekämpft hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Party im vollen Gange war. Mary Jane wurde überhäuft von Komplimenten und man scharrte sich um sie. Sie wurde von vielen gefragt, was doch zwischen ihr und Dave liefe, doch sie verneinte alles nur. Als Dave sie fragte, ob sie tanzen wollten, sagte sie ebenfalls nein. Doch dann sah sie sein enttäuschtes Gesichtsausdruck und sie grinste ihn an.

„MJ tanzt heute alleine", erklärte sie nur und ging auf die Tanzfläche. „Das ist _mein _Song!" Sie versuchte es, wirklich. Sie versuchte zu tanzen und sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie versuchte nicht an Peter zu denken, während sie merkte, dass jeder sie wahrscheinlich anstarrte und sie versuchte zu lächeln. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, obwohl sie etwas angetrunken. Nach zwei weiteren Songs verschwand sie von der Tanzfläche.

„Entschuldige mich mal kurz. Ich muss für kleine Mädchen!", rief sie Betty zu.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich mitkomme?"

„Keine Sorge, amüsier dich mal alleine!" Mary Jane rannte davon und griff schnell noch nach einem Becher, dass sie in schnellen und wenigen Zügen austrank. Sie ging aus dem Raum und ging zu Peters Zimmer. War er überhaupt da? Vielleicht kämpfte er ja gerade in diesem Moment wieder gegen Venom. Dieser schwarzen Kreatur, die dieselben Fähigkeiten wie Spider-Man zu haben schien. Sie war froh, dass sie ihm noch nicht begegnet ist und es schauderte sie auch schon an ihn zu denken.

Vielleicht sollte nicht hier sein. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie nicht nüchtern war. Sie sollte sich ausnüchtern und morgen wieder kommen. Wie oft ist sie schon einfach abgehauen und wie oft haben ihre Füße sie wieder zu Peter geführt? Wie oft haben ihre Gedanken einfach ihren freien Lauf genommen und wie oft musste sie dann an Spider-Man denken? Sie klopfte an und niemand öffnete die Tür. Also setzte sie sich einfach davor und wartete.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und strich den Saum ihres Kleides glatt. Den Kopf gegen die Tür lehnend, schloss sie ihre Augen. „Gut, MJ, jeder der hier vorbei kommt wird denken du bist verrückt." Nun, wahrscheinlich war sie das sogar auch. Oder sie war einfach zu angetrunken. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, bis ihre Beine eingeschlafen sind. „Oh Gott. Eingeschlafene Beine. Die sind das _Schlimmste._"

„Ehm, MJ?" Ein vorbeigehender Junge sah sie verwirrt an. Sie wusste seinen Namen nicht mehr. Jake?

„Hi!", begrüßte sie ihn. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich warte nur auf jemanden."

„Ist nicht gerade deine Geburtstagparty?"

„Ja." Sie nickte nur. „Ich bin da auch gleich sofort wieder, Peter ist nur etwas schüchtern." Jake lächelte nur leicht gespielt und ging dann weg. Mary Jane atmete erleichtert aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Das hast du toll gemacht MJ. Morgen steht es überall: MJ die Verrückte die vor der Tür von Peter Parker wartet. Wahrscheinlich kommt er nicht zurück. Oder er ist-„ _tot. _Daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und sie fiel rückwärts hin, doch Peter fing sie gerade so noch auf. Sie kniff aus Reflex die Augen zusammen.

„Bin ich tot?"

„Nein, du lebst."

„Na, Gott sei Dank!" Sie sprang auf und sah Peter an. Er hatte einen geschwollenen Mund und sein Auge war ebenfalls blau. „Äh… wo ist dein Zimmergenosse?"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht da."

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Mary Jane und ehe Peter protestieren konnte ging sie einfach in sein Zimmer hinein. Es schien vollgestopft zu sein mit tausenden von kleinen Geräten, die sie nicht verstand. Außerdem hatte er viele Posters rumhängen. „Hübsch."

„Mary Jane, was machst du hier? Hast du nicht eine Geburtstagsparty auf die du musst?" Er nuschelte etwas, wahrscheinlich wegen seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.

Sie nickte langsam und klatschte ihre Hände zusammen. „Ja, genau. Die Geburtstagsparty! Willst du nicht doch kommen? Sie ist gerade im Vollem Gange und ich vermisse dich dort!"

„Du vermisst mich?", wiederholte er verwirrt.

„Nein, ich vermisse nicht dich, Dummerchen. Betty vermisst dich. Und… ich habe es als meine Pflicht gesehen dich mitzunehmen." Sie strahlte ihn an, doch Peter setzte sich nur auf sein Bett.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Mary Jane. Ich bin wirklich müde und…"

„Komm schon! Es ist mein Geburtstag! Du hast ja nicht einmal ein Geschenk für mich, da kannst du wenigstens das für mich machen, findest du nicht?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Doch Peter verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und zog sich zurück.

„Ich bin nicht in Partystimmung."

„Nun, das bist du _nie._"

„Es gibt's auch nicht zum Feiern."

Sie stand auf. „Natürlich gibt es das! Es gibt tausend Sachen zu feiern!" Was machte sie überhaupt? Sie wollte selbst nicht einmal feiern!

„Für mich nicht", erwiderte er nur.

„Nun, wenigstens sollten wir einen Gefrierbeutel für dein Gesicht holen. Sieht wirklich nicht gut aus", erklärte sie. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht feiern willst." Sie lächelte breit und Peter stöhnte auf.

„Nein, Mary Jane! Kannst du nicht einfach gehen? Du _verstehst _es einfach nicht, oder?"

Sie erstarrte und ließ ihren Arm sinken. „Verstehe _was _nicht?"

„Das alles! Ich kann einfach nicht! Du würdest es ja nicht einmal verstehen wenn deine eigene Mutter sterben würde!", fauchte er sie an. Für einen Moment sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Peters Gesicht war Wut verzerrt und er atmete schwer. Dann beruhigte er sich langsam und merkte was er soeben gesagt hatte.

Doch es traf Mary Jane. Denn wenn jemand sie vielleicht verstehen würde, so dachte sie, wäre es Peter. Sie hatte gedacht er würde vielleicht auch merken, dass sie eine Maske trug, wie er es tat. Und es traf sie hart. Denn ja, vielleicht hatte er Recht. Sie verstand ihn nicht ganz, das würde sie nie können. Doch sie wusste wie es war. Und sie wollte am liebsten weinen, umdrehen und abhauen denn sie hatte genug von Leuten, die sie nicht wollten und einfach wegschickten.

Aber sie blieb.

„Hör mal zu, Peter Parker!", schimpfte sie. „Keine Ahnung, was du denkst, aber ich habe _auch _jemanden verloren! Gwen war eine sehr gute Freundin von mir und ich vermisse sie jeden Tag! Glaub mir! Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben und vielleicht denkst du gerade: Wieso ist sie gestorben und wieso nicht das rothaarige Mädchen mit zu großem Temperament vor mir? Lass mich dir was sagen: Das habe ich auch schon _so oft _gedacht. Und glaub mir, ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß, wie es ist. Und falls du es nicht weißt: _Meine Mutter ist gestorben. _Also setz dich mal von deinem hohen Ross ab und setz dich gefälligst hin!"

Peter starrte sie fassungslos an und setzte sich hin. „Ich…"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jetzt einfach abhaue, dann hast du falsch gedacht." Sie schluckte und drückte die Wut und die Tränen hinunter. „Wo ist euer Erste Hilfe Kasten?"

„Was?"

„Euer Erste Hilfe Kasten? Muss ich mich wiederholen?" Sie sah sich um. „Ich will nicht rumschnüffeln."

„Dort… drüben." Er deutete auf einen Regal zu den sie eilte und den sie dann an sich nahm. Als sie ihn öffnete merkte sie, dass schon das meiste benutzt wurde.

„Ich brauche es wirklich nicht, Mary Jane, du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen. Ich habe schlimme Dinge gesagt und…"

„Ssh", sagte sie nur. „Ich weiß, Tiger." Sie grinste nur schwach. „Lass mich wenigstens deine Wunde desinfizieren."

„Du musst wirklich nicht-„

„Peter, deine Wunde ist an deinem Mund. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das machen kann, wenn du so viel redest." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an und er lächelte dann nur schwach.

Ob Gwen früher diejenige gewesen ist, die es gemacht hat? Mary Jane wünschte Gwen sei hier um Peter zu helfen. Sie könnte es so viel besser. Aber sie war es nicht und nun musste sie wohl oder übel helfen.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Dinge änderten sich nach dieser Nacht. Sie blieb zwar nicht lange, denn Peter war wirklich müde und sie ließ ihn dann alleine, aber sie ging auch nicht zurück zur Party. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und schminkte sich ab, stolz darauf, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte. Als Betty wieder kam fragte sie, wo sie gewesen ist und Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir ging's nicht so gut", murmelte sie nur und tat so, als ob sie weiter schlief.

Sie ging zu Peters Zimmer am Mittag und klopfte an seiner Tür. Er öffnete sie, noch in Schlafklamotten und seine Haare waren wirklich noch verwuschelte als sonst. Sie starrte auf das Vogelnest und drückte ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund, während sie versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Deine Haare", erklärte sie lachend.

„Haha, witzig." Er gähnte nur und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihnen.

„Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten zusammen Mittag essen und dann nach Queens fahren, weil ich wirklich Lust habe Anna zu besuchen. Ich wette die vermissen uns schon." Sie musterte ihn. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Ja… gute Idee. Okay, ich muss aber noch duschen und mich umziehen." Er nickte dann und lächelte schwach. Mary Jane sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Nun, ich gebe dir fünfzehn Minuten. Wir sehen uns in der Cafeteria." Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, weil sie noch so viel Zeit hatte und entdeckte dort Betty.

„Hey, wollen wir zusammen essen gehen? Dave und so wollten Chinesisch." Betty legte sich gerade eine Kette um und Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke, ein andern mal vielleicht. Peter und ich wollten nach Queens, unsere Tanten besuchen", erklärte sie. Betty schwieg für eine Weile.

„Peter? _Peter Parker_? Seit wann kommt er… aus seiner Höhle gekrochen?" Bettys Tonlage schien leicht eifersüchtig zu sein und Mary Jane lächelte ihr schwach zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann ihn auch fragen, wie er dich findet, wenn du magst." Sie fühlte sich wieder in der High School zurückversetzt, aber sie hoffte damit, dass sie Bettys Gefühle nicht verletzte. Diese lächelte daraufhin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht!"

Mary Jane lachte und verabschiedete sich von Betty. Dann ging sie zur Cafeteria, wo sie auf Peter wartete und sich an einem freien Tisch setzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er auftauchte. Er trug nur ein leichtes Sweatshirt und trug einen Rucksack bei sich. Ob da seine Uniform drin war? Sie winkte ihm zu und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, nervös schwirrte sein Blick um den Raum.

Sie musterte ihn und er sah schon viel besser aus. „Du hast kaum noch irgendwelche blauen Flecke oder so", bemerkte sie.

„Was? Ich… äh… ja. Gutes Immunsystem." Er nickte daraufhin.

„Ganz sicher kein Make-Up?", hakte sie grinsend nach. „Weißt du, du kannst der MJ in Sachen Make-Up nichts vormachen."

Peter lachte daraufhin. „War das so erkennbar? Verdammt."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. „Ja, das war es. Das nächste mal fragst du besser mich, Tiger." Sie wollte ihm helfen so gut es ging, denn so konnte sie sich endlich nützlich fühlen. Nicht wie nur eine Platzverschwendung auf dieser Welt. Auch wenn sie nur Peter half, damit konnte sie schon etwas bewirken. Peter machte Anstalten aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen, doch sie hob die Hand. „Ich bring dir was mit, bleib sitzen. Ich will nicht, dass man unsere Plätze klaut."

„Okay, ich bleib hier." Er nickte daraufhin und sie drehte sich um und holte das Essen.

Und das Mittagessen mit Peter war gar nicht so schlecht. Die Fahrt nach Queens ebenfalls nicht.

Wieso hatte sie Peter vorher eigentlich so sehr gehasst? Nun, sofort beste Freunde wurden sie nicht, wahrscheinlich fragte sich Peter weshalb Mary Jane auf einmal so nett war, aber wie auch immer. Ihre Tanten waren überglücklich über deren Besuch und machten sofort ab, dass sie doch alle zusammen zu Abend aßen, sodass die zwei zusammen in der Küche verschwanden und nicht wollten, dass Peter und Mary Jane halfen. Also gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer von Anna.

„Wollen wir TV gucken?", fragte Mary Jane ihn. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, klar, wenn du willst."

„Nun, ich gucke aber Gossip Girl", erwiderte sie dann grinsend. „Ich bin in letzter Zeit gar nicht dazu gekommen." Sie setzte sich auf die Coach und Peter sich neben ihr.

„Wenn's sein musst. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du an dieser Serie magst."

„Ich mag sie nicht! Okay, doch ich mag sie." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist verrückt."

_Ich bin nicht diejenige die als rot-blaue Spinne durch New York schwingt. _„Einspruch!" Sie spielte eine Episode ab und in den nächsten zehn Minuten beklagte sie sich schon über alles.

„Mary Jane, weißt du eigentlich wie nervig das ist?", fragte Peter sie auf einmal.

„Was?"

Er lachte. „Dass du alles kommentierst. Und dich über sie aufregst. Guck es doch nicht, wenn du es nicht magst!"

„Nun, _Peter. _Wieso regt es dich dann auf?" Sie legte den Kopf schief.

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und lachte daraufhin. „Manche Leute wollen etwas gucken, ohne dabei jede Minute deine Stimme zu hören!"

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass du Gossip Girl magst. Peter, magst du etwa die Serie?"

„Was? Ich? Niemals! Ich… ich mein ja nur, dass die Beziehung zwischen Blair und Dan-„

„Oh Gott." Mary Jane lachte und Peter, dessen Hand ausgestreckt war, da er auf den Fernseher deutete, verfiel in das Lachen.

„Ich… Mann. Man kann es dir auch nicht recht machen, oder?"

„Nein, aber okay. Wenn du Dan und Blair zusammen magst. Aber ich persönlich stehe nicht auf die Kombination von It-Girl und Nerd- viel zu klischeehaft", erwiderte Mary Jane Achsel zuckend.

„Das ist keine Kombination von It-Girl und Nerd! _Serena und Dan-_„ Sie starrte ihn an und er verdeckte schnell den Mund. „Nun, ich sage ab sofort nichts mehr. The stage is yours, Mary Jane, gib deine Kommentare ab."

„Du lernst dazu, gut so." Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Es dauerte danach nicht mehr lange bis ihre Tanten sie zum Abendessen riefen. Nach diesem machten die beiden sich wieder zurück zur Uni.

„Ich muss noch so viel lernen", sagte sie seufzend. „Kommst du mit all dem Stoff zurecht?" Sie musterte ihn, denn sie wusste schließlich, wo er seine Nächte verbrachte. So konnte er doch kaum mit dem Stoff klarkommen.

Er nickte nur, seine Hände in den Jackentaschen und sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ja." Er nickte schnell. „Ja, klar."

„Warum wundert mich das? Du bist ja hier der Superschlaue." Sie lächelte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Natürlich. Sie sorgte sich trotzdem um ihn. „Wir sollte mal zusammen lernen."

„Was?"

„Lernen? Schon mal was von Lerngruppen gehört? Das machen alle und das auch ständig!"

„Wir studieren nicht mal dieselben Fächer", sagte er daraufhin nur.

„Ja und? Wir können uns gegenseitig abfragen." Sie grinste. „Komm schon, lass mich nicht hängen. Du Hirn kannst mir bestimmt helfen. Ich bräuchte Hilfe." In Wahrheit wollte sie nur ihm helfen.

„Ja… okay, gut." Peter fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare.

An der Uni angekommen begrüßte sie Betty. „Hey MJ!", rief sie fröhlich und sah dann zu Peter. „Hi, Peter."

Mary Jane sah zwischen Betty und Peter hin- und her. Sie fragte sich, was genau Betty an Peter fand. Nun, er war mittlerweile in ihren Augen ein recht netter Kerl, aber immer noch nicht Boyfriend- Material.

„Hey", sagte er lächelnd.

„Wir haben gerade fertig gegessen und wollten alle zusammen einen Film gucken", sagte Betty. „Wollt ihr auch mitkommen?"

Der einzige Grund, weshalb Peter überhaupt eingeladen wurde, war Betty. Mary Jane wusste, dass die Jungs nur wenig von Peter hielten. Meistens, weil er sowieso kaum da war und ständig nur schlief. Oder zumindest war das, was sie dachten. „Ja, klar", sagte Mary Jane und sah dann zu Peter.

„Und?" Betty klang hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss noch weg", erklärte Peter.

„Ach komm schon, wir gucken Transformers. Das mögt ihr Jungs doch, oder nicht?" Betty sah zu Mary Jane. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass er dabei sein sollte, MJ?"

„Ich…" Sie wusste, wo Peter hingehen würde. „Ich denke nicht. Ich glaube unser Peter musst noch ein paar Bilder von unserem Helden machen."

Betty rümpfte die Nase. „_Spider-Man_?"

Peter nickte daraufhin schnell. „Ja, seit den Kämpfen mit Venom nimmt mich der Daily Bugle ziemlich aus."

„Nun…okay." Sie nickte und berührte dann Peters Schulter. „Sei bitte vorsichtig." Peter nickte daraufhin und wandte sich von ihnen ab. Mary Jane sah ihm besorgt nach und hoffte, dass es ihm nachher gut gehen würde.

„Wollen wir nicht das im Fernseher mit verfolgen?", fragte sie. „Ich meine…" Sie wollte wissen, wie es Peter ging anstatt dabei zuzusehen, wie Riesenroboter sich gegenseitig bekämpften. „Das ist doch fast wie ein Actionfilm."

Betty sah sie an und schüttelte sich. „Ich mag gar nicht diesen Spider-man sehen. Es ist echt gruselig wie… irgend so ein verrückter sich opfert." Sie seufzte. „Manche Menschen kennen ihre Grenzen einfach nicht."

Mary Jane seufzte und sagte daraufhin nichts. Betty hatte schon auf ihrer Weise recht. Es war wirklich verrückt und brachte einen echt an die Grenzen. Sie fragte sich, wie Betty darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass Peter Spider-man war. Würde sie immer noch auf ihn stehen?

„Ich habe übrigens ein Vorstellungsgespräch beim Daily Bugle für ein Praktikum!", sagte Betty fröhlich. „Dann werde ich Peter wahrscheinlich auch in den Ferien sehen, wenn ich angenommen werde!" Sie knuffte Mary Jane am Arm. „Hat er heute etwas über mich gesagt?"

„Ähm, nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Mary Jane. „Wir haben nicht viel miteinander gesprochen."

„Oh. Warum bist du eigentlich gestern von deinem eigenem Geburtstag abgehauen?"

Mary Jane lachte nur und winkte ab. „Mir ging es nicht so gut. Frag lieber nicht, ich hätte weniger trinken sollen."

„Dave hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Und Jake hat erzählt, dass er dich vor Peters Zimmertür gesehen hat. Auf dem Boden. Ziemlich fertig."

„Siehst du? Ich dachte, dass das unser Zimmer wäre und war verwundert, dass ich nicht reingekommen bin." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine große Sache. Mir geht's jetzt jedenfalls besser. Bei der nächsten Party bin ich wieder dabei."

Betty musterte sie und schwieg dann. „Seltsam, dass du und Peter so gut zurecht kommen."

Mary Jane legte den Arm um ihre Freundin. „Ach, Mädchen! Wenn du ihn doch bald datest muss ich doch gut mit ihm klarkommen, meinst du nicht?" Sie grinste und knuffte ihrer Freundin in die Wange.

„Meinst du wirklich?" Betty berührte ihre Wange und sah dann Mary Jane hoffnungsvoll an. Da diese genau wusste, was sie hören wollte, damit Betty nicht weiter nachhakte, nickte sie nur fröhlich. Nach wie vor mochte Mary Jane den Gedanken daran nicht, dass Betty und Peter ein Paar sein könnten. Sie wusste, dass Gwen jetzt schon fast neun Monate her war, aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte es sich nicht richtig an.

„Du hast Recht. Ich bin auch mit Dave befreundet." Betty nickte.

„Dave? Da hast du was falsch verstanden. Dave und ich sind… nicht irgendwas." Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von Betty. „MJ lässt sich nicht an einen Kerl nieder. Dafür bin ich ein viel zu freier Geist!" Sie grinste und daraufhin lachte ihre Freundin.

Wenn Peter Parker das Bild des Nerds aufrechterhalten kann, obwohl er Spider-man war, dann konnte sie das des verrückten Partygirls aufrechterhalten. Und da sie das schon ihr ganzes Leben getan hat, würde es auch nicht wirklich allzu schwer sein es jetzt auch zu tun.


	8. Chapter 8

8

„Autsch!"

„Halt still und sei ein bisschen weniger ‚Hase' und ein bisschen mehr ‚Tiger'!", ermahnte Mary Jane ihn. Peter sagte daraufhin nichts, sondern biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich fragte, weshalb sie ihm half. Mit ihrem Make-Up Pinsel verdeckte sie seine blauen Flecken.

„Nun, du könntest ein bisschen mehr sensibel sein", sagte Peter nach einer kurzen Weile. Als Antwort nahm sie sein Gesicht abrupt in die Hände und hob es an, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen musste.

„Ich kann. Will ich? Nein. Du siehst übrigens aus wie neu. Wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Und jetzt erzähl mir noch mal von dieser einen Formel da." Sie ließ ihn wieder los und packte ihre Schminke und ihren Make-Up Pinsel weg. Peter seufzte und senkte seinen Blick um auf seine Notizen zu sehen, doch Mary Jane hob sein Kinn wieder an.

„Ohne gucken!"

„Du bist eine wirkliche Nervensäge, weißt du das?"

„Und ich dachte du solltest der Nerd von uns beiden sein. Du musst das im Schlaf auswendig können!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Schlaf", wiederholte er und gähnte. Mary Jane wusste, dass er Schlaf benötigte, aber auch, dass wenn er dieses Semester schaffen wollte, er sich anstrengen musste um zu lernen. Sie musterte ihn.

„Willst du Kaffee?"

„Wieso? Willst du welchen machen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, Dummerchen. Ich hole welchen."

Peter hob daraufhin nur skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Du willst wirklich freiwillig losgehen, um _mir _Kaffe zu holen?"

Nun, es klang schon seltsam, doch sie verdrehte nur ihre Augen. „Peter, du musst doch schon begriffen haben, dass wir beide Freunde sind. Und Freunde holen sich gegenseitig Kaffee, lernen miteinander und richten die Schminke des jeweils anderen."

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte Peter und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Aber… falls das Angebot noch steht."

„Ich hole Kaffee." Sie nickte und stand auf. „Aber nicht umsonst, ich bin nicht dein Bimbo. Du kannst mal über meine Seminararbeit schauen. Ich hab's nicht so mit der Grammatik." Mary Jane deutete auf ihren Laptop und Peter nickte dann. Während sie aus seinem Zimmer ging hob er die Hand und rief: „Ohne Milch aber mit Zucker!"

„Du nimmst gefälligst das, was ich dir gebe!", trällerte sie nur als Antwort.

Mary Jane und Peter hingen in letzter Zeit öfters miteinander ab und sie merkte, dass es Dave nicht gerade gefiel. Er sagte es zwar nicht deutlich, aber man merkte, dass er seine Muskeln spielen ließ und sich immer vor Mary Jane stellte und Peter grimmig ansah, wenn dieser auftauchte. Aber das war ihr egal, sie hatte andere Sorgen als einen eifersüchtigen Dave. Zum Beispiel die Examen, die bald alle auf sie einstürmen würden. Man merkte, wie all diese Examen die Studenten hinunterzogen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, es gab keine Parties, die meisten liefen ungeschminkt, ungemacht und nur in Jogginghose herum.

So weit würde es noch mit ihr kommen. Sie machte ihre Haare zwar auch nicht mehr und trug sie neuerdings entweder einfach nur offen oder in einem Zopf, aber sie könnte sich nicht vorstellen mit Jogginghose rumzulaufen. Aber wie jeder andere Student auch ist Kaffee ihr bester Freund geworden. Wer das denn noch nötiger brauchte, war wohl Peter.

Als sie mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurück kam, saß Peter immer noch auf seinem Bett, ihr Laptop auf dem Schoß, doch anstatt auf den Text zu achten, lehnte seine Stirn an ihrem Monitor und er schien zu schlafen. „Aufwachen!", schrie sie laut auf und Peter schnellte mit einem hoch und fiel fast vom Bett mitsamt ihrem Laptop. „Pass auf, der war teuer."

„Der ist keine dreihundert Dollar wert, Mary Jane."

„Verwöhntes Kind", erwiderte sie darauf und reichte ihn seinen Kaffee. „Und? Wie findest du's?"

„Danke." Er nippte an dem Kaffee und atmete aus. „Gut. Er ist fantastisch. Mehr als nur fantastisch."

„Ich meinte meine Arbeit und nicht den Kaffee." Sie ließ sich mit einem Hopser neben ihm auf das Bett fallen. Dann nahm sie einen Schluck vom Kaffee. „Wobei, ja, er ist wirklich fantastisch."

Peter grinste daraufhin. „Ja, also, die Arbeit ist ganz gut. Und ich muss zugeben, dass deine Grammatik…"

„…Schlecht ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein. Sie ist gar nicht schlecht. Keine Ahnung was du hast."

„Sag das bitter noch mal laut und deutlich und schreib es mir auf. War das eben das erste Kompliment, das du mir gemacht hast?", fragte sie und strahlte. Peter starrte sie für eine Weile an und öffnete den Mund. Dann wandte er sich weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast dich verhört. Das war kein Kompliment. Super schlechte Grammatik-„

„Peter!"

„Total schlechte, ich musste alles verbessern-„

„Du kannst das nicht mehr zurücknehmen."

„Was zurücknehmen? Ich will gar nichts zurücknehmen. Du…" Er bemerkte ihren Blick und brachte ein Lachen hervor. „Willst du etwa, dass ich es zugebe? Du wirst das nämlich nicht kriegen."

„Ohja, genau das will ich." Sie legte ihre Hand über ihr Herz und hob ihre andere. „Ich, Peter Parker, habe soeben Mary Jane Watson-„ Peter lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er zwischen ihrer Rede „Nein, nein, das werde ich nicht sagen!" rief, „-ein Kompliment gemacht."

„Weißt du? Ich muss lernen." Er wedelte mit seinen Notizen vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Wow, ist es so schwer mir ein Kompliment zu machen?", fragte sie daraufhin.

„Okay, fein, deine Grammatik ist gar nicht so schlecht. Zufrieden?" Peter musterte sie und Mary Jane nickte als Antwort langsam.

„Ein Kompliment über meine Haare wäre auch ganz fein."

„Was? Du überstrapazierst dein Glück, Mary Jane!" Peter lachte und sie fiel in das Lachen ein. Es war schön zu sehen, dass er mal wieder herzhaft lachen konnte. Sie hatte ihn zwar vor all dem nicht gekannte, aber wahrscheinlich war dies ein kleiner Einblick in den früheren Peter Parker.

„War ja auch nur'n Witz." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Gut, ich meine, hast du überhaupt deine Haare gewaschen?"

Sie verschluckte sie daraufhin an dem Kaffee und hustete. Peter sah panisch herum und als sie sich wieder erholte, warf sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Entschuldige?"

Er hob beide Hände in die Höhe. „Sorry. War nur'n Witz!"

„Weniger Witze machen und mehr lernen, Peter!", ermahnte sie ihn dann.

Mary Jane war erschöpft. Nicht nur stand ihre erste Prüfung an, nein, gestern haben sie und ihre Gruppe einen Streit gehabt. Sie mussten ein Stück einproben, welches sie dann am Ende des Semesters vorführen sollten und darauf basiert benotet werden, aber es gab einen riesigen Streit um die Rollen und… Sie war so erschöpft und sie wollte nur noch, dass alles schnell hinter ihr war. Nach einem Telefonat mit ihrer Tante, die ihr Mut zuredete, hüpfte Mary Jane unter die Dusche. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann besser fühlen und sie könnte die Prüfung so besser bewältigen.

Und tatsächlich, sie fühlte sich besser. Unter der Dusche fing sie an zu singen und schloss ihre Augen, während der Wasserstrahl all den Schmutz und die Erschöpfung weg fließen ließ. Sie ging aus der Dusche, immer noch den Titel Song von „O.C. California" summend und zog sich schnell um. Sie ging durch den Flur zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich dann schnell umzog.

Sie trug kein Make-Up auf, außer etwas Mascara und Lidschatten, während sie vor sich hin ihre Sachen wiederholte. In diesem Moment kam Betty hinein, Kaffee in der einen Hand und ihre Lernzettel in der anderen.

„MJ, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du selbst am Tag der Examen dich fertig machst und perfekt aussiehst!" Sie seufzte und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Mary Jane drehte sich zu ihr um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich fühle mich besser so. Aber du brauchst das auch gar nicht, ich bin so neidisch. Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach meine Haare kurz schneiden, dann stören sie nicht immer so."

„Nein, lieber nicht. Ich bin so neidisch auf deine tollen, roten Haare." Betty seufzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Jedes Semester dasselbe."

„Hey, wenigstens hast du schon zwei hinter dir und ich bin gerade mal im ersten", entgegnete Mary Jane. Aber sie machte sich natürlich auch Sorgen. Vor allem, als sie auf dem Weg zum Prüfungssaal, kurz auf ihr Handy sah. Es gab eine neue Meldung von Venom, der genau jetzt in diesem Moment den Daily Bugle angriff. Sie sah zu Peters Zimmer und zu ihrer Überraschung stand er vor seiner Zimmertür. Er bemerkte ihren Blick, sah sie kurz an, drehte um und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Er war Spider-man, er musste das tun. Aber dann wiederum hatte er ebenfalls heute seine Prüfung… Mary Jane machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er würde es schaffe und überleben, dachte sie. Aber wie sollte er erklären, dass er kurz vor der Prüfung abgehauen ist? Ein Mädchen ging an ihr vorbei und Mary Jane erkannte sie daran, dass sie einmal mit Peter über ihren Professor geredet haben.

„Hey!", rief sie ihr zu.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ähm, ja?"

„Du hast doch mit Peter Kurse, oder?"

„Peter Parker?"

„Ja." Daraufhin nickte das Mädchen. „Nun, schriebt ihr gleich dieselbe Klausur?" Weiteres Nicken. „Ihm geht es nicht so gut, kannst du das eben sagen?"

„Wie bitte? Er drückt sich jetzt vor der Prüfung?", wiederholte sie.

„Nein, ihm geht es wirklich schlecht", erwiderte Mary Jane. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er war total grün im Gesicht. Und am Brechen."

„Vielleicht sollte er selbst hin und Bescheid sagen… und dann zur Schwester."

„Er ist gerade bei einem Arzt", erklärte Mary Jane nur. „Bitte sagst du das?" Sie lächelte das Mädchen an, dass daraufhin nur nickte.

„Ich versichere aber nichts."

„Ist gut", sagte Mary Jane. „Er kommt vielleicht später, wenn's ihm wieder besser geht meinte er." Puh, sie hatte ihn gedeckt. Aber konnte sie das ständig machen? Irgendwann würden ihr die Ausreden wahrscheinlich ausgehen. Und vielleicht musste sie so tun, als wenn sie eine neugierige Freundin wäre, die gerne wüsste, wo er doch die ganze Zeit war. Aber für's erste war das genug.

Nachdem sie mit der Prüfung fertig war, unterhielt sie sich kurz mit den anderen, was sie dort hatten, aber eigentlich waren ihre Gedanken bei Peter und Mary Jane verfluchte ihn dafür. Sie wollte ihr altes Leben zurück, indem sie sich nicht sorgen musste und die typischen Probleme einer Studentin hatte. Aber andererseits wollte sie eben das nicht. Sie rannte danach geradewegs zu Peters Zimmer und klopfte an. Derjenige, der sie öffnete, war aber nicht Peter, sondern sein Zimmergenosse.

„MJ", sagte er dann nur, mustere sie von oben bis unten und grinste.

„Ist Peter schon wieder da?", fragte sie und Jasper schüttelte nur den Kopf und gähnte. „Kann ich rein und auf ihn warten?"

„Nun, ich wollte aber gerade weg. Aber die Freundin von Peter kann natürlich hier drin warten."

„Ich bin nicht seine Freundin, aber danke." Mary Jane ging in das Zimmer und Jasper hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du bist nicht seine Freundin?", fragte er dann.

„Das habe ich soeben gesagt, ja." Mary Jane setzte sich auf Peters Bett und sah auf sein Nachtisch, wo immer noch ein Bild von ihm und Gwen war. Sie nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es.

„Dann musst du sie ja hassen", bemerkte Jasper. „Peters Ex."

Mary Jane hob den Blick und warf Jasper einen eiskalten Blick zu. „Sie ist die beste Freundin die man sich nur wünschen kann. Ich meine… sie war. Sie war die beste Freundin." Sie seufzte und strich über Gwen. Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Wahrscheinlich war sie viel schlauer was das Verdecken von Peters zweiter Identität anging.

„Oh, sorry, wusste ich nicht." Jasper zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer. Ich bin weg." Er salutierte und verschwand durch die Tür. Mary Jane sah ihm gar nicht nach, der Kerl war ihr unsympathisch.

Ihr Blick war immer noch auf die Blondine gerichtet mit einem großem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Arme um Peter. „Weißt du, dass dieses Zimmer voll von Idioten ist?", fragte sie daraufhin ihre Freundin lächelnd. „Dieser Jasper ist sowieso verrückt im Kopf und Peter…" Sie seufzte daraufhin und dann öffnete die Tür sich.

„Mary Jane?"

Sie sah auf und erblickte Peter, der am Türrahmen stand. Sie legte den Bilderrahmen rasch wieder auf sein Nachtisch und stand auf.

„Hallo, Tiger." Er hatte mehrere Verletzungen im Gesicht und sie wettete, dass sie auch an seinem Körper waren. Sie ging zum Erste Hilfe Kasten, ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen. „Okay, sag mir: Wie schwer sind die Wunden?"

„Ich-„, begann er. „Es ist okay, Mary Jane. Du solltest in dein Zimmer gehen."

„Du weißt, dass ich nirgendwo hingehe", erwiderte sie dann. Peter setzte sich hin und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er seinen Rucksack ablegte und seine Jacke auszog. „Du hast Blut am Shirt. Zieh es aus."

„Was?"

„Gott, Peter, du bist echt der letzte für den ich mich auf diese Weise interessieren würde." Sie verdrehte die Augen und schob seinen Schreibtischstuhl so ihn, dass sie ihm gegenüber saß. „Also."

Peter sah sie für einen Moment an, ehe er sein Shirt auszog. Verdammt. Sie hatte echt keine Ahnung, wie man Wunden verheilte. Abgesehen von den Sachen, die sie bei Google herausgefunden hatte. „Du solltest zum Arzt", bemerkte sie nebenbei, währen dise ihn verarztete.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er nur. „Das verstehst du nicht."

„Das meinte ich nicht", entgegnete Mary Jane. „Ich meine, klar. Arzt ist tausend mal besser als ich. Aber da du selbst mir ja nicht mal erklären willst, woher das alles kommt, bezweifle ich, dass du das einem Arzt erzählen würdest. Trotz seiner Ehre als Arzt und der Patientengeheimnisregel."

„Ich…"

„Ich meinte, du solltest zum Arzt, um dir ein Attest zu holen. Ich habe mir eine Ausrede für dich einfallen lassen, weshalb du nicht zur Prüfung gekommen bist", erklärte Mary Jane und sah von seinem Oberkörper auf und in seine Augen. Peter sah sie an, als würde er sie nicht verstehen. Als wäre sie etwas kompliziertes und verwirrendes. Und Mary Jane musste zugeben, dass noch nie jemand sie so angesehen hatte. Normalerweise sah man sie an, als wäre sie einfach die offene Mary Jane, die nichts für sich behalten konnte und eigentlich keine Geheimnisse hatte. Und das war eigentlich auch gut so. Aber Peter sah sie an, als würde er kein Reim aus ihrem Verhalten machen können.

„Danke… aber warum hast du das gemacht?"

Sie sah wieder weg und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weißt du, Peter. Wir haben so viel gelernt und ich will jetzt nicht auch, dass das alles umsonst war. Du gehst zur Nachschreibtermin und alles wird wieder gut. Du solltest mir einfach dankbar sein."

„Das… das bin ich, natürlich. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum du das machst."

„Warum ich was mache?" Verdammt. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Du mir ständig hilfst ohne nachzufragen", erklärte er. „Ich meine… Ich könnte sonst was machen. Die meisten denken doch sowieso, dass ich verrückt bin. Und woher die ganzen Wunden kommen und…"

„Einfach. Du arbeitest für den Daily Bugle und fotografierst Spider-man und es nicht immer leicht ihn von einem guten Winkel zu erwischen", erwiderte sie dann. „Und manchmal fällt man halt von Feuerleitern."

„Glaubst du das?", fragte er sie.

„Willst du etwa, dass ich das hinterfrage?" Sie starrte ihn an und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber trotzdem. Wieso tust du all das für mich?"

„Wir sind Freunde", erwiderte sie. Dann lächelte sie und sah auf das Bild von Gwen. „Und sie war auch meine Freundin. Also ein bisschen weniger Rumheulen und lass mich einfach machen."


	9. Chapter 9

9

„Habt ihr es schon in den Nachrichten gesehen?", fragte Dave. Er hatte den Arm um ein zierliches braunhaariges Mädchen gelegt. Sie war im zweiten Semester, hieß Jessica und war seit neustem seine Freundin. Anscheinend hatte er Mary Jane aufgegeben, wobei er ihr trotzdem oft noch Blicke zuwarf, wenn er dachte, dass niemand hinsah.

„Was denn?" Mary Jane hob den Blick.

„Er meint _Black Cat_", erklärte Betty Augen verdrehend

„Ihr meint wohl ‚_Hot Cat_'!", rief Hisao grinsend. „Nein, ehrlich. Diese Frau… wisst ihr, da ist es gar nicht so schlimm, dass sie raubt. Sie kann mich jederzeit ausrauben…"

„Hisao!" Liz kickte ihn mit ihrer Hand. „So was will ich gar nicht hören!"

„Black Cat?", wiederholte Mary Jane.

„Ja, noch so ein maskierter Freak, der durch die Stadt rennt", erklärte Liz seufzend. „Nur, dass sie Räuberin ist."

„Räuberin mit Stil", erwiderte Hisao und drehte sich zu Dave um. „Findest du nicht?"

Jessica warf ihrem neuen Freund einen warnenden Blick zu. „Pass auf was du sagst." Daraufhin sah Dave seinen Freund mit einem entschuldigendem Blick an. _Black Cat. _Mary Jane fragte sich, was Peter gegen sie machte. Oder ob er was gegen sie machte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich sowieso alle seine Hände voll mit anderen Sachen.

„Und sie… raubt Sachen mit einer Maske", wiederholte Mary Jane. „Was ist an ihr anders als an anderen Räubern, dass sie ihren eigenen Namen kriegt?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie total heiß ist", erklärte Hisao. „Nennt sie sich selbst so. Und sie trägt so ‚ne Dominomaske."

„Und sie hat weiße Haare", fügte Liz hinzu. „Welche hundertprozentig nicht echt sind. Ich wette das ist eine Perücke. Warte, ich zeige dir mal ein Bild." Liz hatte ihr Handy schon schnell hervorgeholt und tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum, ehe sie es umdrehte und Mary Jane zeigte. Währenddessen fragte sie sich, warum sie die letzte war, die davon Bescheid wusste, obwohl sie die einzige war, die wusste wer Spider-man war.

Das Bild von der sogenannten Black Cat war verwischt und im Dunkeln. Und tatsächlich. Es war eine junge Frau im hautengen Lederanzug mit weißen Haaren und einer Dominomaske. Sie schien noch dazu weißes Fell hier und da zu haben. Mary Jane fragte sich, was genau sie wollte. Sie könnte eine normale Räuberin sein, ohne all diesem Drumherum. Andererseits konnte sie es verstehen. Wäre sie Räuberin, würde sie wahrscheinlich auch etwas Besonderes sein wollen.

„Ich hoffe sie wird so ein Hit wie Spider-man", entschied Hisao. „Dann wird man sich als sie verkleiden an Halloween."

„Hisao, du bist ein Idiot", entgegnete Liz schlichtweg und steckte ihr Handy wieder ein. „Sie ist eine Räuberin, weiter nichts."

Und so wie Mary Jane Peter kannte, würde sie schnell hinter Gittern landen, wenn sie nicht irgendwelche speziellen Superkräfte hatte.

Peter war in Mary Jane's Zimmer und sah sich unsicher um. Sein Blick schweifte über all ihre Sachen und zugegeben, sie schien in dieser Hinsicht so zu sein wie er. Überall war etwas, alles erzählte seine kleine eigene Geschichte. Betty war zwar kein Ordnungsfimmel, doch mochte sie es nicht, wenn überall zu viel war. Mary Jane wiederum mochte es. Peter nahm einen Zauberwürfel in die Hand und hob es in die Höhe.

„Warum hast du einen Zauberwürfel?", fragte er sie und senkte den Blick, während er ihn ändern wollte.

„Stop! Nichts verändern!" Mary Jane sprang schnell dazwischen und nahm ihm den Würfel aus der Hand. „Bitte, das ist der einzige und erste Würfel, den ich je geschafft habe und das noch zwei Stunden und einer Youtube Anleitung." Sie legte ihn wieder auf den Tisch. „Ich habe ihn mal am Bahnhof gefunden und…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musste mir an dem Tag die Zeit vertreiben, weil mein Zug Verspätung hatte."

„Zwei Stunden?", wiederholte Peter.

„Reibst du mir unter die Nase, dass du ein Nerd bist?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nein", sagte er dann. „Du bist ziemlich schlau, Mary Jane."

Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an. „War das Sarkasmus oder das zweite Kompliment?" Peter lächelte nur schwach als Antwort.

„Kannst du dir aussuchen."

„Kompliment", entschied sie nickend. „Okay, setz dich hin und dann musst du mir sagen wie ich war, okay? Dann kannst du noch andere Komplimente abgeben. Aber bitte größtenteils Kritik, die brauche ich wirklich." Sie seufzte und Peter nickte, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah sie an.

In der nächsten Sekunde war Mary Jane sofort in ihrer Rolle. Nur, dass es nicht schwer war. Ihre Rolle war ein aufgewecktes Mädchen mit einer großen Klappe, die gerne Leute um ihren Finger wickelte. Nachdem sie fertig war sah sie Peter an, der in die Hände klatschte. Sie verbeugte sich und grinste dann. „Und?"

„Das war ganz gut!"

„Kritik, bitte?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn hin.

„Ich bin kein Experte, Mary Jane." Peter fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine verstrubbelten braunen Haare. Mary Jane seufzte dann.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist, aber du bist mein Kumpel und ich glaube, dass du eine Meinung anstatt ‚ganz gut' hast. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du ehrlich bist." Nicht sowie Dave, Hisao und Liz, fügte Mary Jane in Gedanken hinzu.

„Dein Charakter ist nur…", begann Peter und hob seine Hände. „Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass…" Sie nickte ihn an. Genau das wollte sie hören und sie lächelte, damit Peter fortfuhr. „Nicht, dass ich sage, dass du sowie sie bist. Ich habe mittlerweile gelernt, dass du mehr als so was bist." Für einen Moment war Mary Jane von diesen Worten gerührt. „Ich meine nur, dass ich nicht denke, dass sie eine Herausforderung für dich ist."

„Ja! Danke!" Mary Jane nickte. „Weißt du, ich habe mich mit den anderen schon darüber gestritten, doch sie fanden einfach, dass es gut passt." Sie seufzte. „Sie alle wollen in ihren Komfortzonen bleiben und ich habe Angst, dass man es bei mir zu sehr bemerkt und… ich will eine Herausforderung und ihnen zeigen, dass ich alles sein kann. Aber wenn meine ganze Gruppe dagegen ist, wie soll ich das schaffen?"

Sie war wirklich verzweifelt, denn sie wollte das wirklich hinkriegen.

„Du wirst es schaffen", sagte Peter. „Wenn sie das Potential und dein Talent hinter dem nicht sehen, dann sind sie wirklich blind."

Mary Jane lächelte ihn an. „Danke."

„Verdammt, schon das dritte Kompliment", murmelte er. „Wo sind meine?"

„Tut mir Leid, es gibt über deine seltsamen Haare, deine unnötige Brille, die du auch nur manchmal trägst, und deine rote Mütze leider nichts gutes zu sagen", witzelte sie dann.

„Autsch, danke."

„Gute Sache, dass du mich nicht beeindrucken willst." In genau diesem Moment kam Betty mit Liz rein.

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr hier seid", sagte Liz und sah zu Betty.

„Ich auch nicht…" Betty lächelte dann Peter an. „Hey."

„Hey." Peter hob kurz seine Hand.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind schon fertig, ihr stört also nicht oder so", sagte Mary Jane schnell. Sie fragte sich, ob zwischen Betty und Peter mehr werden könnte. Sie mochte beide und beide waren ihre Freunde und wie Betty ständig Peter von Weitem ansah und wie sie über ihn schwärmte wurde langsam genug. Vielleicht sollte Mary Jane doch nachhelfen.

„Nein, ich wollte nur Geld holen", erklärte Betty. „Hab's hier vergessen." Sie nahm schnell ihre Handtasche. „Nun, dann… Bis nachher." Liz winkte ihnen zu und Betty sah noch einmal zu Peter, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer gingen.

Peter wandte den Blick schon wieder ab, ehe die beiden weg waren und Mary Jane sah ihn mit einem vielwissenden Blick an. Als er diesen bemerkte, sah er sie verwirrt an. „Was? Hab ich was im Gesicht? Ich hab was im Gesicht, richtig?"

„_Apropos beeindrucken_", fing Mary Jane dann an und lehnte sich zurück auf ihren Armen, während sie jede einzelne Reaktion in seinem Gesicht musterte. Peter schien verlegen zu sein und senkte den Blick, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Mary Jane wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich die Reaktion gewünscht hatte. „Betty mag dich wirklich."

„Ja, ja… Ich mag sie auch", gab er zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mary Jane stoppte. „Warte. Was?"

„Ja, ich mag sie. Sie ist nett", erklärte Peter.

„Oh Gott. Das muss ich ihr sagen. Ich wette sie wird ausflippen. Wobei, stop. Das habe ich soeben nicht gesagt. Dafür wird sie micht wahrscheinlich hassen."

„Aber nicht auf diese Weise", erklärte Peter.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich…" Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anfangs habe ich gedacht… aber dann… es ist so wie bei dir und Dave."

„Mir und Dave?", wiederholte Mary Jane. Peter nickte daraufhin und sie überlegte. Ja, auch bei Dave hatte sie anfangs gedacht, dass vielleicht aus ihnen etwas werden konnte. Bis sie bemerkt hatte, dass er zwar ein guter Freund war, aber mehr auch nicht. Er konnte ihr nicht das geben, was sie brauchte und wollte und sie zweifelte daran, dass sie ihm das geben konnte, was er brauchte.

„Okay, ich verstehe." Mary Jane seufzte. Peter war wahrscheinlich noch nicht über Gwen hinweg. Wie idiotisch von ihr überhaupt das Thema anzuschneiden! Sie sah ihn an und sagte dann. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht…"

„Da gibt es jemanden anderen", fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich… habe jemanden kennengelernt." Es schien ihm viel Überwindung zu kosten das zu sagen. Selbstverständlich. Das war wohl die erste Person nach Gwen. Und es war bestimmt schwierig für ihn weiter zu machen. Aber so war das Leben nun mal. Und Mary Jane war so froh, dass er ihr genug vertraute, dass er es ihr sagte. So froh, wie sehr ihre Beziehung in dem letzten halben Jahr sich geändert hatte, denn sie sahen einander wirklich nun als Freunde an.

„Das freut mich", sagte sie. „Wer ist es?"

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich… Weiß noch nicht wie ernst es ist. Deshalb…" Er zögerte.

„Okay, du musst es mir nicht sagen." Mary Jane grinste dann. „Sieht aus, als ob der Tiger seine Krallen ausfährt. Miau!" Peter fing an zu lachen. „Nur, wenn du bereit bist, sag mir Bescheid. Ich will sie liebend gerne kennenlernen." Ein Mädchen, das so großartig ist, dass sie Peter über Gwen helfen konnte hinwegzukommen. Ein Mädchen, das nicht einfach Gwen ersetzte, denn sie beide wussten, dass dies nicht möglich war.

Wie froh sie war, dass sie endlich Semesterferien hatte. Endlich waren all die Examen und Sorgen hinter sie und sie hatte das erste Semester endlich durch. Ebenso war sie froh, dass Peter es geschafft hatte, auch wenn es ihm wahrscheinlich besser gelungen hätte, wenn er nicht noch als Teilzeitjob Spider-man war. Apropos Spider-man, von Venom war in letzter Zeit keine Spur, nicht seit dem Angriff auf den Daily Bugle. Umso mehr aber von Black Cat und Spider-man. Seltsamerweise war keiner der Fotos, die von den beiden geschossen wurde von Peter. Mary Jane fragte sich, warum die Räuberin in Schwarz und Weiß noch immer nicht hinter Gitter waren.

Nicht abzustreiten, sie war gut, von dem was sie sah. Sie kam bevor die Polizei es merkte und war schon weg, bevor sie es merkten. Die wenigen Sachen, in der man sie sah, war nur eine Verfolgungsjagd zwischen ihr und Spider-man auf den Dächern New Yorks. Doch obwohl sie junge Frau wohl ziemlich gut auf ihrem Gebiet war, sie konnte doch nicht so gut sein, dass Spider-man sie nicht schappen konnte. Er brachte manche Funde zurück zu den Museen und wurde von der Stadt und dem Bürgermeister dafür gepriesen. Aber sie war immer noch auf freiem Fuß und Peter machte keine Fotos von ihr.

Mary Jane und ihre Freunde waren in der Stadt, da sie morgen alle nach Hause fuhren. Wie immer war Mary Jane fasziniert von der Fülle, die sich New York City nannte. Mit all ihren Hochhäusern und Lichtern und den gelben Taxis. Es war ihre Idee gewesen zum Time Square zu fahren und die anderen haben ihr einfach zugestimmt. Jessica war dieses mal nicht unter ihnen, was sie eigentlich schade fand. Stattdessen war sie mit Liz, Betty, Hisao und Dave unterwegs. Es war warm und sie trug ein Sommerkleid und Ballerinas. Sie wollte ihre Füße nicht noch überstrapazieren. Sie gingen essen und interessierten sich für diesen eine Nacht nicht für ihre ganzen Schulden, die auf ihnen aufgrund des Studieren lagen und Hisao kaufte eine Flasche Sekt. Zusammen stießen sie an und lachten und Mary Jane amüsierte sich.

Für einen Moment verflogen ihre Gedanken und sie fragte sich, was Peter wohl gerade machte. Vielleicht traf er sich mit diesem Mädchen, von dem er gesprochen hatte. Sie hoffte, dass aus ihnen mehr werden konnte, denn sie wünschte sich für ihn wirklich jemanden. Nicht, dass er jemanden brauchte, aber es musste schön sein. Seufzend dachte sie an sich selbst. Nein, Mary Jane, du brauchst niemanden. Sie hatte ihre Freunde um sich herum, ihre Tante und Peter. Und ihr Vater war Meilen weit weg und ihre Schwester hat sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gemeldet. Das Leben meinte es gerade gut mit ihr, bis im nächsten Moment Leute anfingen zu schreien und an ihnen vorbei liefen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Betty. Die anderen Gäste, die ebenfalls draußen aßen standen auf um nachzusehen.

„Holy shit, das ist Venom!", schrie Hisao auf.

„Ich dachte er ist weg!" In Liz stieg schon Panik auf und sie packte Mary Janes Oberarm. Auch diese hatte Angst, selbstverständlich. Aber Peter würde da sein und sie alle beschützen. Doch derjenige in diesem Moment, der sie beschützen wollte, war Dave, der den Arm um sie legte.

„Wir müssen weg von hier!", schrie er und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Um sie herum war totales Chaos und das Geschrei der Menschen. Mary Jane rannte und ebenfalls, wohin wusste sie nicht. Nur weg von diesem Monster. Venom von Nahem war anders als ihn im Fernsehen und in den Nachrichten zu sehen. Es war schlimmer. Die Nachrichten zeigten nicht gut genug, wie er sich bewegte. Vor allem wie schnell. Und wie seine Zunge herausscherte und das Brummen in seiner Kehle. Vor allem zeigte es nie, wie riesige Angst die Menschen hatten.

Mehrere Polizeiwagen kamen um die Ecke, wo hinter denen sich die Menschen sicherer fühlten. Mary Janes Herz pochte gegen ihre Brust, während Dave sich dann zu ihr umdrehte. „Alles okay, MJ?" Er strich ihr über das rote Haar und sah sie besorgt an. Sie konnte nur ein Nicken hervor drücken.

Die Polizei war kaum eine große Hilfe und vor allem auch nicht die vielen Kameras, die auf Venom zeigten, den die Kugeln kaum etwas machten. „Komm schon, Tiger", flüsterte Mary Jane. „Wo bist du?" Sie starrte auf einen der vielen Bildschirme in der New York Time Square, die das Geschehen live und nah zeigte.

Neben ihr tauchte rasch eine Reporterin auf, die das Geschehen kommentierte. „…Und immer noch keine Spur von dem maskierten Helden Spider-man", sagte die Reporterin. Er wird kommen, dachte Mary Jane. Sie wusste, dass er kommen würde. Peter würde den Tag retten. Er musste es tun.

„Wobei… da ist der! Jeff, siehst du ihn?" Der Kameramann neben ihr schwenkte nach oben und sie konnte ihn sehen.

_Peter. _Oder nein, wohl eher Spider-man. Sie hatte ihn vorher noch nie wirklich in Action gesehen, nicht live. Abgesehen von dem einem mal, als er sie gerettet hatte. Er schwang durch die Hochhäuser…

„Und in seinen Armen ist die berüchtigte Räuberin Black Cat!"

Tatsächlich. Peter- nein, Spider-man, hatte einen Arm um die Taille der maskierten Räuberin gelegt und schwang sie genau in ihre Richtung hin. Was… Mary Jane konnte sich kein Raum draus machen. Sie landeten nur etwa fünf Meter vor ihnen und Mary Jane hielt ihre Luft an.

„Ob Black Cat ihm helfen wird Venom zu bekämpfen?" Spider-man wollte los, doch Black Cat schien ihm ins Wort zu fallen. Und Mary Jane hörte seine bekannte Stimme.

„Du bleibst hier und ich sage dir dann Bescheid!"

„Spider-man, du weißt, dass ich nicht einfach nur zuschauen werde!"

„Nein, bitte! Du musst hier bleiben, Cat!" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und mit einem male verstand Mary Jane was jetzt vor sich ging. Venom schrie grölend auf und die Polizei rief etwas. „Guck! Die brauchen mich! Ich muss ihnen doch meine Show liefern!"

„Spider-man, du bist ein Idiot." Black Cat riss ihn an sich, zog seine Maske leicht nach oben und küsste ihn vor laufender Kamera. Mary Jane klappte ihren Mund auf. Alle um sie herum reagierten auf diesen Kuss. Die Reporter redeten lauter und begeisteter, Leute zückten ihre Handys heraus um dies für immer zu verewigen, Liz sagte: „Aaaw" und Peter erwiderte den Kuss.

Ja, Black Cat war diejenige, von der Peter gesprochen hatte. Sie war das Mädchen, das er kennengelernt hatte. Dann lies Black Cat Spider-man los und er schwang in Richtung Venom. Mary Jane achtete aber nicht auf ihn in diesem Moment- wie immer lies er wahrscheinlich seine humorvollen und sarkastischen Kommentare ab, da man Spider-man so kannte und liebte- sondern auf Black Cat.

So schnell sie auch hier war, so schnell konnte sie auch abhauen und die Kameras folgten ihr, bis man sie nicht mehr erkannte und man wieder zurück auf den Kampf zwischen Venom und Spider-man schwenkte.

Die anderen um sie herum feuerten Spider-man an, doch Mary Jane sah das nicht als Spiel. Denn der Junge in dem Kostüm war ihr Freund. Und sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Sie wünschte sich, dass er nicht immer sein Leben auf Spiel setzte, aber sie wusste, dass es nötig war und dass er es machen musste. Zum Glück lockte Peter ihn aus der Menschenmasse, sodass sie alle in Sicherheit waren.

„Komm, lasst uns zurück zur Uni", sagte Dave dann.

„Aber…", begann Mary Jane. Sie konnte nicht einfach zurück und dort sitzen. Aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Sie wünschte sie konnte ihm helfen, aber dann erkannte sie von den riesigen Bildschirmen, dass Black Cat ihm half. Wenigstens war er nicht alleine, dachte sie. Und wenn er… die Räuberin liebte, dann so sei es drum. Er wusste, was er tat.

„Komm, MJ." Bettys Haare standen überall ab.

„Okay", sagte Mary Jane dann nickend. „Okay."

Aber Kameras konnten Spider-man nicht überall verfolgen. Mary Jane machte sich so schreckliche Sorgen, dass Betty schon fragte, was mit ihr los sei. Sie konnte nichts sagen, denn ihr Blick war auf den Nachrichtenkanal gerichtet. Dort wurden Passanten interviewt, sowie Polizisten, denn niemand wusste, was zwischen Venom, Spider-man und Black Cat gerade ablief.

Es war ein Uhr nachts, als die Nachricht rauskam, dass Venom von diesem ‚Gift' geheilt wurde mit Hilfe von Black Cat und Spider-man und, dass der Mann, der sich als Venom ausgegeben hatte, nun hinter Gittern war. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und Mary Jane stand auf von ihrem Bett.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Betty verschlafen.

„Ich… muss nur aufs Klo", log Mary Jane. Sie trug schon ihr Schlafkleid, aber sie ging zu Peters Zimmer. Dort klopfte sie an, doch niemand öffnete ihr die Tür. Sie wusste, dass Jasper bereits gestern schon gegangen ist. Mary Jane wartete noch einige weitere Minuten, doch anscheinend war er nicht da. Sie hinterließ Peter einige Nachrichten und sprach ihm einmal auf die Mailbox, dass sie sich bloß Sorgen machte und hoffte, dass er gute Fotos gemacht hatte.

Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und legte sich wieder auf ihr Bett, während sie sich unter die Decke legte.

Wenn Peter aber jetzt Black Cat hatte und mit ihr zusammen war… brauchte er Mary Jane dann überhaupt noch?

Auch am nächsten morgen, war Peter nicht da. Mary Jane versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, denn schließlich hatte er gesiegt und Venom war hinter Gittern und New York konnte für eine Weile wieder ausatmen. Abgesehen davon hatte der gestrige Tag wahrscheinlich den Namen von Black Cat reingewaschen. Mary Jane war nur froh wieder nach Hause zu fahren.

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und obwohl sie gewünscht hätte, mit Peter nach Queens zu fahren, würde das wohl nicht passieren. Betty und Liz waren die einzigen von ihrer Clique, die ebenfalls in New York lebten. Betty erzählte aufgeregt, dass sie das Praktikum beim Daily Bugle bekommen hatte und Liz erzählte von einem Urlaub mit der Familie am Strand. Mary Jane hatte eigentlich nichts zu bieten, also sagte sie nur, dass sie wohl wieder arbeiten würde, damit sie ihre Schulden im Minimum behalten konnte, Leute kennenlernte und shoppen gingen konnte.

Dave umarmte sie zum Abschied und sagte ihr, dass sie unbedingt öfters miteinander telefonieren sollten. Mary Jane's Blick fiel zu Jessica, die das wohl weniger interessierte, denn sie unterhielte sich mit Hisao und ihren Freunden.

Mary Jane wurde von ihrer Tante mit offenen Armen begrüßt und sie redeten über alles, während sie am Küchentisch saßen. Mary Jane aß die ganze Zeit- sie hatte das Essen von Anna vermisst- während ihre Tante ihr dabei zusah. Als Mary Jane beiläufig erzählte, dass sie gestern bei Spider-man's letztem Kampf gegen Venom dabei war, schienen Annas Alarmglocken zu klingeln, denn sofort wurde sie übervorsorglich und fragte ihr, ob es ihr gut ginge und ob sie sich verletzt hätte.

„Ach, Anna, das hätte ich dir doch gesagt. Und schau, mir geht's gut. Ich bin unverwundbar." Mary Jane grinste sie an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Joghurt.

Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, räumte sie all ihre Sachen wieder aus und machte sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder gemütlich. Laut Musik hörend und im ganzen Zimmer herum tanzend und singend, hörte sie anfangs gar nicht, dass ihre Tante sie rief. Mary Jane hatte frisch geduscht, ihre Haare noch im Handtuch gewickelt und noch ein Bademantel tragend, während in ihrer Hand eine Bürste war, die sie als Mikrofon benutzte.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür und Mary Jane bemerkte auch das nicht, bis die Tür sich öffnete und ihre Tante sie ansah.

„Oh, hi, Anna!" Mary Jane machte die Musik leiser. „Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört, tut mir Leid."

„Das ist schon okay", sagte Anna. „Das Abendessen ist fertig. Und May hat angerufen, sie wollte dich fragen, ob du was von Peter gehört hast."

Mary Jane löste ihre nassen Haare vom Handtuch. „Nein, wieso?"

„Er ist immer noch nicht Nachhause gekommen, obwohl er wie du heute Morgen schon kommen wollte", erklärte Anna ihr.

„Oh. Ich werde mal gucken, ob er mir geschrieben hat, okay? Ich komme gleich sofort runter." Anna nickte daraufhin und ging. Mary Jane zog sich schnell um, ein Top und Shorts, ehe sie auf ihr Handy sah. Peter hatte ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet, also rief sie ihn noch mal an. Wieder einmal bekam sie nur die Mailbox. „Okay, Tiger, keine Ahnung, wo du bist aber ich denke mal, dass deine Tante sich Sorgen macht. Und so langsam mache ich mir auch welche und glaub mir, ich will mir keine Sorgen machen müssen. Also ruf mich zurück oder schwing deinen Arsch so schnell wie möglich hierher."

Sie ging hinunter um mit ihrer Tante dann zu Abend zu essen, doch machte sie sich immer noch Sorgen. Sie fragte sich, wo Peter war. Er hatte doch gestern gewonnen… konnte ihm immer noch etwas zugestoßen sein? Und wieso war er denn immer noch nicht Zuhause? Seufzend machte sie danach den Abwasch und ging dann raus. Da es gerade Hochsommer war, war es immer noch heiß und die Sonne strahlte immer noch. Barfuß ging sie durch den Garten und setzte sich auf die Hollywoodschaukel, die vor der Veranda stand.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und dem Gesicht in die Sonne gerichtet, ließ sie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut glänzen.

„Hey, Mary Jane", begrüßte sie die allzu bekannte Stimme von Peter. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Er stand in seinem Garten und machte wohl gerade Anstalten reinzugehen. Sie aber sprang sofort auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hey? Wo warst du?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich… weg."

„Weißt du wie viele Nachrichten ich dir hinterlassen habe?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja, zwei auf meine Mailbox und acht SMS", antwortete er dann. Als er Mary Janes vorwurfsvollen Blick bemerkte, senkte er den Blick und lächelte. „Sorry. Ich war nur beschäftigt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst."

„Weißt du, in der Zukunft wäre ein kurzes ‚Alles ok' per SMS sehr hilfreich", erwiderte sie dann seufzend. „Ich war doch auch gestern da und habe gesehen wie es dort zuging. Und ich meine, Fotos zu bekommen ist ziemlich… schwierig. Und wie wir dich kennen gehst du für deinen Job echt an die Grenzen."

Peter nickte dann. „Ja, tut mir Leid nochmal. Aber danke." Er lächelte dann.

„Okay." Sie nickte seufzend. Verdammt, jetzt lag er ihr schon so sehr am Herzen. „Wo warst du denn?"

Peter schien darauf keine Antwort zu wissen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt schon. Das Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."

Oh. Mary Jane nickte nur und lächelte. „Okay, freut mich für dich, dass du gestern Nacht was erlebt hast."

Peter schien verlegen zu sein und nickte nur. Mary Jane konnte verstehen, weshalb er zu Black Cat sich angezogen fühlte. Nicht nur war sie schön und hatte einen guten Körper, nein. Sie war etwas gefährliches. Sie hatte dieses Badgirl- Vibe und die beiden spielten schon seit Wochen Katz und Maus auf New Yorks Dächern. Abgesehen davon waren sie sich ähnlich, da beide eine Maske trugen und ein zweites Leben führten. Und Black Cat war nicht wegen ihm in diesem gefährlichen Leben, und sie war so gut trainiert, dass sie seine Hilfe nicht bräuchte. Er müsste sich nicht solche Sorgen machen, nicht wie bei Gwen.

Sie dachte kurz an die Konversation, die er gestern mit ihr geführt hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie weggehen sollte. Für ihre Sicherheit. Wie sehr hatte er dabei an Gwen gedacht?

„Ähm… Ja. Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt rein."

„Okay, grüß May von mir."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Die Presse reagierte unterschiedlich auf den berühmten Kuss zwischen Spider-man und Black Cat. Man fragte sich, ob da mehr dahinter steckte. Es gab Psychologen und Experten, die deren Körpersprache analysierte, ob sie sich schon länger kannten, ob das deren ersten Kuss war, ob sie sich einfach dem Moment hingegeben haben oder ob Black Cat die fragwürdige Person war, der Spider-Man vor einem Jahr „Ich liebe dich" riesengroß mit seinen Netzen geschrieben hatte.

Selbstverständlich war das letzte falsch, denn das „Ich liebe dich" war für Gwen gewesen.

Aber der Rest… Viele fanden es einfach nur romantisch und eine wunderschöne Liebesgeschichte zwischen den beiden. Man malte Bilder von ihnen, es gab bereits Fanfiction von den beiden und das Bilder zirkulierte nicht nur in den Nachrichten, sondern auch im Internet herum. Nicht mehr lange und es würde wahrscheinlich ein Spider-man und Black Cat Porno geben.

Dann waren da noch diejenigen, die Spider-man hinterfragten: Wenn er Black Cat schon vorher kannte und sie Komplizen sind, wer sagte nicht, dass sie nur für ihn stahl, damit er sein Image aufpolierte? Schließlich war sie immer noch nicht hinter Gittern.

Und war Spider-man wirklich gut, wenn er sich mit einer Verbrecherin in einer heißen Liebesromanze hingab? Oder war Black Cat gar nicht so schlecht, da sie ja auch geholfen hatte Venom das Handwerk zu legen?

Mary Jane selbst wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Obwohl sie schon etwas mehr wusste als die anderen, hatte sie trotzdem kaum mehr Wissen. Sie war aber froh für Peter, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte und fragte sich, ob sie die Person hinter Black Cat wohl bald kennenlernen dürfte.

In den Ferien jobbte sie, wie vor dem Semester, bei einem Kaffee. Liz und Betty besuchten sie dort- aber nie zusammen. Anscheinend haben sie sich gestritten, doch niemand von ihnen wollte Mary Jane sagen, worum es ging. Das machte es schwieriger den Streit zu schlichten, denn Mary Jane wollte wirklich, dass beide ihre Freundinnen gut miteinander klar kamen. Liz war aber auch schon schnell vom Bild weg, da sie schließlich in den Urlaub flog und Betty ließ sich auch nicht so oft blicken. Schade eigentlich.

Mit Dave telefonierte sie manchmal, aber sie fühlte sich seltsam dabei. Er war zwar ein guter Freund, aber sie hoffte wirklich, dass er keine Gefühle für sie hatte, da er ja nun mit Jessica zusammen war.

Und von Peter hörte sie auch kaum was. Leider. Aber sie war nicht die einzige. May hörte auch kaum was von Peter, aber sie war wirklich froh, dass er endlich aus war. Zwar war sie traurig darüber, dass sie und ihr Neffe nicht soviel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber nachdem Mary Jane ihr sagte, dass er jemanden kennengelernt hatte, war glücklicher.

„MJ, Tisch vier braucht jemanden!", rief ihr Mitarbeiter. „Ich würde ja gerne hin, aber meine Hände sind voll."

„Kein Problem, Jaime!"

„Nein, ich meine er ist wirklich süß", erklärte Jaime mit einem Grinsen. Mary Jane lachte und ging hinaus, doch an Tisch vier saß Peter. Alleine. Nun, Mary Jane war zwar überglücklich ihn zu sehen, aber sie war auch enttäuscht, dass er nicht hier mit Black Cat auf einem

Date oder so etwas ähnlichem war. Spider-man war auch selten am frühen Nachmittag da, schließlich war es schrecklich heiß und stattdessen sah man ihn eher gegen Abend.

„Hey", begrüßte Mary Jane ihn. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte dich besuchen", erklärte Peter. Er musste seine Augen zusammenkneifen, da er zu ihr hochschaute und somit die Sonnenstrahlen ihn blendeten.

„Das ist ja nett." Sie grinste. „Okay, was kann die MJ dir bringen?"

„Kaltes Wasser, ich verdurste und es ist zu heiß."

„Dann solltest du reingehen, Tiger. Drinnen ist eine Klimaanlage", entgegnete sie. Peter verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich dachte so ist die Überraschung größer."

Mary Jane musste daraufhin lachen. „Okay, Wasser. Und sonst was?"

„Eines dieser Dingensdinger… Diese runden bunten Dinger." Er gestikulierte dabei und Mary Jane runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst wahrscheinlich Macarons", sagte sie dann und Peter nickte dann schnell.

„Ja, genau die!"

„Alles klar, es gibt die einmal im Sechser und einem im Zwölferpack."

„Uff, sind die sehr teuer?"

„Naja… Die im Zwölferpack kosten zwanzig Dollar", erklärte Mary Jane. „Im Sechser kosten sie zwölf Dollar." Peter sah sie geschockt an.

„Verdammt sind die teuer!", stöhnte er auf. „Aber ich hatte die noch nie. Gib mir die Sechser."

„Okay, biss gleich." Sie drehte sich um. Als sie wieder bei Peter wiederkehrte, bedankte er sich. „Mein Mitarbeiter denkt, dass du süß bist."

Peter sah sich um. „Welcher?"

„Bist du etwa interessiert?" Mary Jane hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Peter lachte nur leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab ja…"

„Glaub mir, das vergesse ich nicht. Aber keine Ahnung, weshalb jeder auf dich steht. All meine Freunde." Sie seufzte und verwuschelte ihm das Haar.

„Hey, behandelt man so seinen besten Kunden?", beschwerte Peter sich grinsend. „Und steht Dave wirklich auf mich? Ich habe das schon immer gehofft-„ Sie musste daraufhin wieder lachen. „Hey, wann hast du Feierabend?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde, wieso?"

„Cool, wir können ja was zusammen machen."

„Es kann ja sein, dass ich was dann vorhabe", entgegnete sie. „Schon mal daran gedacht?"

„Nun, hast du was vor?"

„Kommt drauf an wie viel Trinkgeld du mir gibst."

„Wow, Mary Jane, ich dachte du magst es mit mir Zeit zu verbringen", witzelte er und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, sah sich um und nickte dann, als ihr Blick wieder auf seinen Augen ruhte.

„Nun gut, in einer halben Stunde."

Sie war froh, dass sie nachher mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, auch abgesehen von den Zeiten in denen sie zusammen gelernt haben oder in denen Mary Jane seine Wunden versucht hatte zu verbinden. May und Anna waren beide glücklich darüber. Heute Abend zum Beispiel hatten Mary Jane und Peter entschieden ihren beiden Tanten ein Abendessen zu machen.

„Weißt du", fing Mary Jane an. „Ich muss an den Strand."

„Wieso musst du an den Strand?", fragte Peter sie.

„Weil es total heiß ist!", stöhnte Mary Jane auf und seufzte. „Wären wir am Strand, könnte ich jetzt ins Wasser springen. Weißt du wie himmlisch das wahrscheinlich sein würde?"

Peter lachte und legte seinen Rucksack auf das Gras nieder. Heute war ihr freier Tag und die Temperaturen waren so hoch, dass sie beide entschieden haben sich im Park zu sonnen. Mary Jane lies ihre Sachen neben seinen nieder.

„Doch, ich weiß genau was du meinst." Peter nickte und Mary Jane packte ihre Decke aus, die sie ausweitete. Überall um sie herum lagen Menschen in der Sonne, Kinder waren mit Wasserpistolen unterwegs, man lachte miteinander, picknickte oder spielte Frisbee oder sonstiges. Sie rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und sah sich um.

„Wir sollten mal ins Freibad", entschied sie dann und zog sich ihr Top aus, unter dessen sie ein Bikini trug. Peter nickte dann, während er selbst seine Klamotten auszog. Nun, wie gesagt: Der Anzug von Spider-man lies nichts der Fantasie und Peter war genauso gut gebaut, wie der Anzug es auch sagte. Nur, dass Mary Jane das nie erwartet hatte, als sie ihm zum ersten mal sah.

„Ja. Wie wär's mit morgen?" Peter legte sich auf die Decke hin und Mary Jane neben ihm. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kann nicht", erklärte sie und fischte Sonnencreme aus ihrer Tasche, nachdem sie auch ihren Rock ausgezogen hatte. „Ich habe ein Date."

„Ein Date", wiederholte Peter und hielt ihr die Hand hin, sodass sie ihm einen Klecks der Sonnencreme gab.

„Ja. Sein Name ist Joshua und er war einer der Kunden, die mir ihre Handynummer gegeben hat", erklärte Mary Jane, während sie ihre Arme einkremte.

„Einer der Kunden." Peter grinste sie an und daraufhin verdrehte sie ihre Augen.

„Ja, einer der Kunden. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht: MJ kann auch schon einigen Kerlen den Kopf verdrehen. Nur weil du gegen mich immun bist, heißt das nicht, dass andere nicht bemerken, was ich zu bieten habe." Sie deutete auf ihren Körper und Peter lachte, worauf sie in sein Lachen einfiel. „Hey, ich will gar nicht lachen! Das ist eine Beleidigung!"

„Sorry, sorry." Peter hob seine Hände. „Ich habe deine Verführungskünste nie bezweifelt, Mary Jane."

„Nie bezweifelt", äffte sie ihm nach. „Dreh dich um."

Peter drehte sich um, sodass er auf dem Bauch lag, ohne nachzufragen. Dann sah er zu ihr auf. „Warte, wofür ist das?"

Mary Jane klatschte ihre Hände voller Sonnencreme zusammen und seufzte. „Damit du keinen Sonnenbrand kriegst, was denkst du denn?" Sie schüttelte ihre Haare nach hinten und cremte ihn ein. Für einen Moment sagte niemand von den beiden etwas, bis Mary Jane fertig war und sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch legte. „Okay, komm."

Peter setzte sich zögernd auf und nahm die Tube in die Hand. Bevor er anfing, hob sie ihre Hand.

„Warte stop!" Sie öffnete ihren Bikini hinten. „Ich will keine Streifen haben."

Es war seltsam. Sie dachte die ruhige Stille gerade eben war schon seltsam aber Peters Hände auf ihrem nackten Rücken zu fühlen war seltsamer. Und irgendwie kam es ihr schrecklich lange vor, aber andererseits auch viel zu schnell. _Verdammt, MJ. Hör auf dir zu wünschen, dass es länger gedauert hätte._

„Das war ja schrecklich seltsam", sagte sie um die Stimmung zu lockern. „Lasst uns festlegen, dass wir das nie wieder machen."

Peter legte sich neben ihr lachend hin. „Klar."

Sie legte ihre Sonnenbrille ab und schloss ihre Augen. „Peter, nimm mal aus meiner Tasche meinen iPod und meine Lautstärker. Ich brauche etwas Musik."

Als Peter tat, was sie ihm sagte hielt sie für einen Moment inne. Sie vertraute ihm sosehr, dass sie ihm mit geschlossenen Augen an ihre Tasche lies und um ehrlich zu sein erinnerte sie sich nicht daran, wann sie jemanden das letzte mal so sehr vertraut hatte. _Gwen_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Peter", fing sie dann irgendwann wieder etwas verschlafen ein, als sie sich auf den Rücken hinlegte, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hm?"

„Gibst du mir später ein Eis aus?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir ein Eis ausgeben würde?", fragte Peter etwas nuschelnd.

„Weil es warm ist."

„Dann solltest du mir ein Eis ausgeben", entgegnete er.

„Schade."

„Okay."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihn. „Warte, wirklich?"

„Ja." Er nickte dann. „Aber nur eine Kugel."

„Zwei."

„Eine."

„Niemand auf der Welt isst nur eine Kugel", entgegnete sie schmollend.

„Warum nimmst du nie einfach das, was du kriegst?"

„Weil ich nie zufrieden zu stellen bin?" Sie lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Nun gut."

„Keine Sorge, irgendwann werd ich dir ein Eis ausgeben." Mary Jane drehte ihr Gesicht wieder Richtung Himmel. Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen fügte sie hinzu: „Solange deine Freundin damit klarkommt."

Peter schwieg, ehe er sagte: „Sie wird damit klarkommen." Und dann herrschte zwischen ihnen weiteres Schweigen.

„Okay, werde ich sie bald kennenlernen? Ihren Namen erfahren?" Sie in Gedanken Black Cat zu nennen war um ehrlich zu sein seltsam für sie. Und sie wollte wissen, wie sie unter der Maske war. Wie sehr unterschied sie sich von Gwen oder waren sie sich sehr ähnlich?

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Peter. „Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

„Nicht? Du meinst _noch _nicht."

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Dann schnellte er mit einem mal hoch.

„Was ist?" Mary Jane setzte sich ebenfalls auf und knotete schnell ihren Bikini zu.

„Mach mal deinen iPod leise", bat er sie und Mary Jane tat, was er wollte. Peter sah zu einer Familie, zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt und lauschte. Sie selbst konnte nur hören, dass das Radio lief, was sie dort aber sagten hörte sie aber nicht. „Ich… ähm… Muss weg." Peter nahm seine Tasche.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Nichts, nur ein Banküberfall. Ich muss…"

„Paar Fotos schießen", beendete sie seinen Satz. Sie nahm seine Kamera und sprang auf, drückte ihm sie in die Hand und nickte. „Ich verstehe schon."

„Sorry."

„Komm später einfach wieder. Ich warte hier auf mein Eis." Sie lächelte ihm zu und er nickte dann schnell, ehe er verschwand. Fotos schießen. Was für eine klasse Ausrede.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde, ehe Peter wieder kam und sich noch mal entschuldigte. Sie fragte ihn nur, ob er gute Fotos erwischt hatte und Peter nickte nur schnell. Nachdem sie eine weitere Stunde hier verbrachten, packten sie wieder ihre Sachen ein und Peter kaufte ihr- wie versprochen- ein Eis.

„Peter", sagte sie ihm dann, während sie auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. „Kannst du mir das skaten beibringen?"

Er sah auf sein Skateboard, dass er unter dem Arm geklemmt hat. „Was?"

„Es sieht aus, als ob es Spaß macht", erklärte sie Achsel zuckend. „Und ich habe gerne Spaß."

„Klar." Er nickte und Mary Jane stopfte sich das letzte Eisstück in den Mund. „Warte: Meinst du jetzt?"

„Ja!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bevor wir das Abendessen machen müssen."

„Okay." Peter setzte sein Skateboard ab und Mary Jane versuchte sich drauf zustellen. Es machte wirklich Spaß, auch wenn Mary Jane es nicht konnte. Sie musste so sehr lachen, dass es schon wehtat und Peter ebenfalls. Während er ihr versuchte alles zu erklären, ignorierte sie seine Erklärungen, biss sich auf die Lippen und fuhr ständig wieder los. Peter packte sie an ihrer Taille, um sie vor einem Zusammenstoß mit einem Baum zu retten.

„Hey, Finger weg! Ich kann das alleine!", stieß sie lachend hervor.

„Was? Alleine? Ich habe genau gesehen wie sehr du versagt hast! Ohne mich…"

„Ja, ich bin ein Naturtalent, das hast du doch gesehen." Mary Jane grinste ihn an und Peter verdrehte die Augen.

„Naturtalent."

„Weißt du", begann sie dann ohne weiter nachzudenken. „Dass deine Hände immer noch um meine Taille sind?" Als sie bemerkte, was sie gesagt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Peter lies sie ruckartig los und murmelte irgendetwas, während er verlegen wegsah.

„Versuch mich einzuholen!" Sie grinste ihn herausfordernd vor und bevor Peter verstand, was sie meinte, skatete sie davon. Nun, sie war etwas unsicher dabei und hatte ihre Arme so ausgestreckt, damit sie ihr Gleichgewicht irgendwie beibehalten konnte. Neben ihr rannte Peter her und dieses mal packte er ihr ebenfalls an der Taille, trug sie vom Skateboard runter und setzte sie auf den Boden. Er lies sie los und sprang auf sein Skateboard auf.

„Du kannst mich nicht schlagen."

„Pff, das werden wir ja noch sehen."


	12. Chapter 12

12

_„Bin ich nicht ein hoffnungsloser Fall?", fragte Mary Jane seufzend. „Keine Ahnung, wie du es mit mir aushalten kannst."_

_„Ich kann es auch mit Flash aushalten, da bist du wirklich eine positive Abwechslung." Gwen lächelte sie an und Mary Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Haar. _

_„Ich bemühe mich wirklich", versprach Mary Jane ihr. „Außerdem bin ich froh, dass ich dich durch Flash kennengelernt habe."_

_„Ich auch, MJ." Gwen grinste sie an. „Also. Wollen wir nicht weiter machen."_

_„Warte, warte. Was hältst du von Flash?" Mary Jane musterte ihre blonde Freundin an, die nur mit ihren Schultern zuckte. _

_„Was ich von ihm halte? Ich weiß nicht was ich von ihm halte. Er kann nett sein, aber manchmal ist er ja so ein Idiot!"_

_„Idiot?", hakte Mary Jane nach und Gwen nickte dann._

_„Früher hat er versucht sich an mich ranzumachen. Er hat schnell bemerkt, dass es bei mir nicht klappt. Und vor allem die Nachhilfelehrerin?" Gwen lächelte und Mary Jane stieß ein leises Lachen hervor. „Außerdem ist er ein totaler… Tyrann. Er mobbt gerne und es ist so, als ob er nicht auf Sachen zu reagieren weißt, außer mit Gewalt."_

_Mary Jane schwieg dann für eine Weile. „Also mehr Muskeln als Hirn?"_

_„Ja, genau." Gwen klopfte mit ihrem Kulli gegen ihren Kopf. „Nicht kompatibel mit mir."_

_„Hey, wir beide sind kompatibel dabei trennt uns wahrscheinlich ein IQ Wert von fünfzig." Mary Jane lächelte sie an und Gwen schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Du bist nicht dumm, Mary Jane. Du bist vielleicht kein Superhirn, aber du bist schlau. Auf deine Weise."_

_„Wow. Das ist wirklich nett ausgedrückt." Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay. Ich komme damit klar. Ich werde mit einem Kerl wie Flash enden und du mit… irgendeinem schlauen und intelligenten Nobelpreisträger. Sowie du eine sein wirst." Gwen schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und Mary Jane drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin. _

_„Das würde mir gefallen."_

_In diesem Moment hörte Mary Jane laute Stimmen im Garten und sie sprang auf._

_„Hey, wohin willst du? Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit der Aufgabe!"_

_„Warte, mal, Gwen." Mary Jane starrte aus dem Fenster. „Das ist das Haus der Parkers."_

_„Parker?", wiederholte Gwen und stand auf. Mary Jane sah hinunter, doch sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen, nur Mrs. Und Mr. Parker, die hineingingen. _

_„Verdammt, ich habe ihn schon wieder verpasst!" _

_„Wen denn?"_

_„Peter", erklärte Mary Jane und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er ist bestimmt ein totaler Nerd- nichts gegen dich. Aber unsere Tanten versuchen uns ständig zusammen zu bringen."_

_„Peter Parker? Er ist mit mir in einigen Klassen", bestätigte Gwen dann nachdenklich._

_„Jedenfalls ist er total nicht mein Typ. Vielleicht eher deiner? Wobei, nein, so einer wie der hat dich nicht verdient. Weißt du, ich sollte wirklich Flash um ein Date fragen." Mary Jane nickte dann. „Ich meine ich bin fünfzehn und hatte noch nie eine richtige Beziehung."_

_„Ich doch auch nicht", entgegnete Gwen lächelnd. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du mit Flash eine richtige Beziehung haben kannst. Und wieso willst du das trotzdem, nach all dem was ich dir erzählt habe?"_

_Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mädchen wie ich kommen nicht mit Kerlen zusammen, die gut sind. Das sind eher die Art von Kerlen für Mädchen wie dich."_

_Gwen schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Das weißt du nicht, MJ. Ich glaube ein Kerl wie Flash hat dich nicht verdient. Du verdienst jemanden gutes. Und mit so einer Einstellung wirst du nie dein Glück finden."_

_Mary Jane starrte sie an und lachte dann. „Wow, das war ja wirklich philosophisch."_

Sie kaufte Blumen für Gwen. Blaue. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie hießen, aber sie fand sie hübsch. Sie erinnerte sie an Gwens blaue Augen und an den blauen Pullover, den Mary Jane ihr einmal geschenkt hatte. Er war ihr zu groß gewesen damals, als sie sich zum letzten mal gesehen haben. Damals waren beide sechzehn gewesen, noch voller Leben und Gwen hatte gelacht.

„Hast du gedacht, dass ich so dick bin?"

„Nein", hatte Mary Jane entgegnet. „Ich wollte, dass er dir perfekt passt, wenn wir uns das nächste mal wieder sehen. Und glaub mir, Freundin, das werden wir."

Nur, dass sie sich danach nie wieder sahen. Mary Jane fragte sich, ob Gwen den Pullover danach oft getragen hatte und ob er ihr gut gepasst hatte. Hoffentlich. Mary Jane machte sich auf den Weg zu Gwens Grab. Ob dort jemand wohl war? Wahrscheinlich, denn heute war es genau ein Tag her, dass Gwen Stacy gestorben ist unter den Händen von den Green Goblin. Vielleicht war Peter auch da, aber sie hoffte nicht. Sie wollte etwas Zeit für sich alleine mit Gwen und wahrscheinlich ging es Peter auch so.

Er war zwar nicht mit Black Cat zusammen- sie wusste auch nicht, was für eine Beziehung die beiden hatten- aber er ist wohl weitergezogen.

Und das war gut so. So sollte es sein. Mary Jane seufzte und fragte sich, ob Gwen Joshua gemocht hätte. Die beiden hatten morgen ihr zweites Date und das letzte war eigentlich recht gut gewesen. Sie waren auf einer Party von seinen Freunden gewesen und sie hatte Spaß gehabt und viele Leute kennengelernt. Gwen war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Mary Jane irgendwann einen vernünftigen Freund haben würde, der sie liebte und akzeptierte; jede Seite von ihr.

Vernünftig. Mary Jane lachte in sich hinein. Die einzige, die einen solchen Freund haben würde war Gwen. Peter war wirklich jemand Gutes. Jeder konnte sich glücklich schätzen mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Aber nicht sie, dafür waren sie viel zu verschieden. Aber sie würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, dass sie mochte wie gut sie als Freunde zusammen passten.

Bei Gwens Grab angekommen, war dort ihre Familie: Ihre Mutter und ihre drei Brüder.

„Hallo, Mrs. Stacy", begrüßte Mary Jane sie. Wie es für sie sein musste. Erst der Vater und dann die Tochter. Sie drehten sich zu Mary Jane um und Gwens Mutter lächelte sie an. Sie hatte ein Taschentuch in der Hand und Tränen in den Augen.

„Mary Jane", begrüßte sie sie und umarmte sie. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wieder hier bist."

„Ja, ich studiere hier", erklärte Mary Jane ihr und biss sich auf die Zunge. War das angemessen zu sagen? Schließlich erinnerte es sie dann nur noch mehr, dass ihre Tochter das nicht haben würde. Und Gwen hatte das so viel mehr verdient. Sie hätte was aus ihren Leben wirklich machen können. Nicht so wie sie. Vielleicht hätte sie diejenige sein sollen, die dort unten nun lag. Man würde sie nicht so sehr vermissen. Wer denn? Vielleicht ihre Tante, das war's auch.

Sie tauschten noch einige Worte aus und Mary Jane unterhielt sich auch mit Gwens Brüdern. Ihr ältester, Philip, war schon ziemlich groß und sie konnte erkennen, dass er später ebenfalls sehr gut aussehen würde. Sie gingen dann vom Friedhof und ließen Mary Jane alleine. Sie atmete aus und legte ihre Blumen auf Gwens Grab. Sie war froh nun ihre eigene Zeit mit ihr zu haben.

Sie sagte einige Worte und danach fühlte sie sich schon besser.

„Ich vermisse dich, Gwen", sagte Mary Jane dann leise wispernd. „In unserer kurzen Zeit bist du mir eine so gute Freundin geworden und ich vermisse dich." Sie ging weg und dann bemerkte sie, dass nach ihr Peter kam.

Das war so falsch, dachte Mary Jane, als sie sich versteckte. Hatte er nicht irgendwelche Spinnensuperkräfte? Er konnte sie wahrscheinlich hören oder merken. Aber er sagte nichts. Er war zu sehr auf Gwens Grabstein fixiert. Er hielt Blumen in der Hand, die er auf ihrem Grab legte, aber er kam nicht von seiner gebückten Haltung raus. Nein, stattdessen fiel er auf seine Knie und stieß ein Schluchzen hervor.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte er dann. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich, Gwen." Ihn so zu hören zerriss ihr das Herz. Peter raufte seine Haare. „Ich dachte ich kann es, aber ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Wie soll ich das schaffen? Du… du hast mir immer geholfen die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Du bist alles für mich gewesen. Und ich…" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine nassen Augen. „Es war so falsch von mir zu denken, dass ich über dich hinweg sein könnte. Es tut mir so so Leid, Gwen. Ich… ich fühle mich schuldig."

Mary Jane musste ihren Mund verdecken, damit sie kein Geräusch machte. Sie spürte die Tränen in ihr hochkommen.

„Ich dachte, dass sie mir helfen könnte über dich hinwegzukommen." Er versenkte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und was danach folgte war nur ein Nuscheln unter den Tränen. Dann sah er wieder auf. „Aber das war falsch. Sie könnte dich nie ersetzen und sie will nicht mal. Es war falsch von mir zu denken, dass ich mich wieder verlieben könnte. So falsch. Sie will mich nicht. Sie will nur _Spider-man." _Er stieß ein Lachen hervor. „Ich werde niemanden treffen, der so ist wie du, Gwen. Niemanden. Ich liebe dich immer noch und werde dich für immer lieben. Und sie… Sie hat mich nur abgelenkt von dir und es hat sich gut angefühlt, aber es war nicht richtig. Alles ohne _Gefühle. _Ohne Konsequenzen. Nicht so wie bei dir. Du bist alles und ich weiß nicht, wie ich weiter machen kann ohne dich und…" Peter versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber schaffte es nicht. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Gwen. Und es gibt keinen Tag… an dem ich nicht… Es tut mir so Leid. All das ist meine Schuld."

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Black Cat wollte nicht ihn, sondern Spider-man? Mary Jane verstand. Das zwischen ihm und der Verbrecherin in schwarz und weiß war nur ein Spiel, eine heiße Affäre, mehr nicht. Und Peter hat sich in diese gestürzt, um sich abzulenken und er dachte, dass er dadurch über Gwen hinweg kommen könnte. Doch die Realität schlug ein, denn Black Cat hatte wenig Interesse daran, Peters Freundin zu sein oder irgendwelche Gefühle in das, was sie hatten, mit einzumixen.

Peter schien sein Weinen zu unterdrücken und Mary Jane kam dann hinter dem Grabstein, hinter dem sie sich versteckt hatte, hervor.

„Peter", stieß sie leise hervor. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen waren rot und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Mary Jane rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich kann nicht", stieß er hervor und Mary Jane drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie und strich über seine wischen, braunen Haare. „Ich vermisse sie auch, Peter. Ich vermisse sich auch." Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie schloss die Augen. Sie spürte Tränen ihre Wangen runter kullern.

„Wie soll ich bloß ohne sie…"

„Peter", murmelte sie dann. „Du kannst es. Du bist stark. Das weiß ich." Sie hielt die Luft an und sah auf Gwens Grabstein. „Wir müssen stark sein. Für sie. Sie hätte das so nicht gewollt. Wir dürfen trauern, aber sie würde nie wollen, dass du aufgibst. Du musst stark sein für sie. Und ich weiß, es klingt jetzt schwer, aber es wird besser. Du wirst sie nie vergessen und sie immer lieben, das ist sicher. Aber… Aber es wird besser. Irgendwann wird es nicht mehr so sehr wehtun. Du darfst trauern und an sie denken, aber vergiss nie, dass sie wollen würde, dass du glücklich bist. Du wirst dich noch einmal verlieben, das weiß ich." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nicht, jetzt, nicht morgen und vielleicht auch nicht in den nächsten paar Jahren. Aber du wirst es und es wird anders sein. Denn niemand könnte Gwen ersetzen. Und egal was passiert, egal was dein Herz mit dir macht… Sie wird dort immer bleiben."

Peter stand langsam auf und Mary Jane strich ihm über die Wange mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Danke", sagte er leise und sie reichte ihm dann ein Taschentuch.

„Kein Problem. MJ ist immer zur Stelle." Und sie freute sich zu sehen, wie auf seinen Lippen sich ein Lächeln abzeichnete. „Willst du noch hier bleiben oder mit mir nach Hause gehen?"

„Ich… Ich komme mit dir", entschied er sich dann und Mary Jane lächelte.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Joshuas Küsse waren seltsam. Er dachte dabei viel zu sehr nach, er war vorsichtig. Das hätte Mary Jane zu aller letzt von ihm erwartet. Joshua hatte braune Haare und goldbraune Augen und war adoptiert. Er wusste selbst nicht, woher seine Eltern kamen, aber er tippte auf Brasilien. Er war sportlich und Fitnesstrainer im Alter von dreiundzwanzig Jahren.

Er war riesig und muskulös und Mary Jane mochte es, dass er versuchte sie zum lachen zu bringen. Nicht, dass sie es wirklich oft tat, aber wenigstens versuchte er es und das war doch schon mal was, oder? Als er sie bei ihrem zweiten Date küsste, während die beiden durch die Stadt gingen, erwiderte Mary Jane also den Kuss.

„Joshua", sagte sie dann.

„Ja?" Er sah sie an und sie seufzte.

„Du denkst zu viel nach. Ich kann das spüren, weißt du?"

Er klappte seinen Mund auf und dann küsste er sie noch einmal. Dieses mal inniger und leidenschaftlicher. Mary Jane schloss ihre Augen und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, war sie sich unsicher, was sie für ihn spürte. Sie kannte ihn kaum. Da kannte sie ja Dave besser und für den empfand sie nichts. Aber Joshua lächelte und nahm ihre Hand und zwang sie zu nichts weiterem, dass Mary Jane es zuließ.

Sie versuchte glücklich zu sein und vielleicht hätte Gwen ihn ja gemocht. Nun, Joshua war nicht gerade jemand, den man als schlau bezeichnen konnte, aber das brauchte Mary Jane nicht. Sie brauchte nur jemanden, der sie wollte und das tat er.

„Ich bin ab übermorgen wieder an der Uni", erklärte Mary Jane. Sie hatte es schon vermisst ihre Freunde dort alle wieder bei sich zu haben. Betty, Liz und Hisao. Denn die vier waren nicht wie Peter und wohnten direkt nebenan.

„Dann sollten wir uns morgen wieder treffen", entschied Joshua.

Und Mary Jane wusste nicht, weshalb sie darauf nein sagen sollte. Also war sie damit einverstanden und am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich bei ihm. Er hatte seine eigene Wohnung, aber soweit sie wusste half seine Mutter ihm öfters bei der Hausarbeit. Sie sahen sich Filme an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden in miteinander verwickelt auf der Coach saßen und weniger auf den Film achteten und sich Küsse teilten.

Sie spürte seine großen Hände unter ihren Rock wandern und fürs erste lies sie es zu, bis es ihr zu weit wurde, als er an ihrer Unterhose zog. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seiner. „Aufpassen", sagte sie dann. „Ich glaube nicht,d ass ich schon so weit gehen möchte."

„Oh." Joshua sah sie an und nickte dann langsam. „Oh."

„Nun. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Beziehungen so laufen", gab sie offen zu. Sie musste an Gwen denken und daran, dass sie immer noch nicht, vier Jahre später, eine ernste Beziehung gehabt hatte. „Aber ich glaube, dass es so nicht schlau wäre, wenn wir es überstürzen."

Joshua lächelte. „Das heißt du könntest dir eine Beziehung mit mir vorstellen?"

Mary Jane nickte dann. Ja, wieso eigentlich auch nicht? „Ja. Ich mag dich und du mich, was steht uns im Weg? Ich gebe mir hiermit den Ruck und sage dir, dass ich es versuchen will."

Joshua lächelte, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie. Mary Jane schloss die Augen und krallte sich in sein Oberteil. Sie fragte sich, ob es sich so anfühlte jemanden zu küssen, für den man Gefühle hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass es so nicht war. Um ehrlich zu sagen gab sie sich nicht einen Ruck um eine Beziehung anzufangen, sondern vielmehr den Ruck dafür, dass sie jemanden reinließ.

Aber für Joshua hatte sie kaum Gefühle. Da war selbst Dave ihr in dieser Hinsicht lieber, aber es war zu spät und er war nur ein Freund und sie wollte das nicht riskieren. Alles was sie berührte war Gift und sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht ruinieren. Mit Joshua war das anders, sie hatten nichts und sie konnte alles riskieren, es gab kaum etwas zu verlieren.

Nach einer überaus herzlichen Begrüßung von Betty, die ihr regelrecht um den Arm fiel, tauschten die beiden Mädchen sich aus. Betty erzählte ihr von ihrem Praktikum und wie klasse es dort war, auch wenn sie Peter zwar oft aber nicht lange zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Ich glaube ich bin über ihn hinweg", erklärte sie. „Er war nur anfangs sehr interessant für mich, aber mittlerweile verstehe ich nicht mal, warum ich was von ihm wollte."

Mary Jane nickte und Betty erzählte ihr von all den Möglichkeiten beim Daily Bugle. „Sie haben mir angeboten in den nächsten Ferien zu arbeiten! Ich glaube ich würde sehr gerne nach dem Studium dort arbeiten."

„Das freut mich wirklich sehr für dich", sagte Mary Jane. Sie wollte noch gar nicht an das Leben nach dem Studium denken. Einerseits stellte sie sich ihr Leben später glamourös und prunkvoll am Broadway vor, andererseits hatte sie auch Angst.

„Und in deinem Leben?"

Mary Jane lächelte dann, während sie ihre Klamotten auspackte. „Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt."

„Was? Wen?" Betty sah sie neugierig an und Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sein Name ist Joshua", erklärte sie und ehe sie es sich versah machte sie ihn so viel besser, als er eigentlich war. „Er ist total süß und toll. Er ist groß, und hat schwarze Haare und himmlisch goldene Augen." Sie faltete ihre Klamotten zusammen. „Er ist Fitnesstrainer und dementsprechend muskulös gebaut. Mädchen, wenn du ihn sehen ohne Shirt würdest, würdest du ihm total um den Hals fallen. Außerdem ist er witzig und schon dreiundzwanzig."

„Wow, er hört sich wirklich klasse an", sagte Betty. „Das freut mich für dich, MJ."

„Danke. Ich glaube da kann mehr draus werden." Glaube. Eigentlich war es eher ein Hoffen.

„Ich frag mich was Dave dazu sagen wird."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Betty lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass er immer noch auf dich steht. Das weißt du doch auch."

Mary Jane schweig. Ja, sie wusste es aber sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es nicht wahr war. „Glaubst du, dass Jessica es weißt?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach und Betty nickte.

„Ja, sie weißt es, aber sie nimmt es dir nicht übel", erklärte Betty. Mary Jane fragte sich, wie man mit jemanden zusammen sein konnte, auch wenn man wusste, dass er jemanden anderen ebenfalls liebte.

„Darf ich raten? Du und Liz habt euch immer noch nicht vertragen." Betty schwieg dann und schien Mary Janes Frage zu ignorieren. „Ach komm schon, du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit auf sie sauer sein! Ich wette es gibt nicht mal einen wirkliche Grund!"

„Es ist egal", sagte Betty dann nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann aber nicht mit ansehen, wie meine zwei Freundinnen miteinander zerstritten sind!"

Betty lächelte dann. „Ach, MJ, du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt."

Das war ja wohl das falscheste, was sie je gehört hatte.

Das Wochenende verbrachte sie meistens so: Freitag ging sie feiern mit Liz, Betty, Hisao, Dave und manchmal Jessica oder sie hingen einfach nur zusammen ab (Liz und Betty schienen langsam wieder miteinander klar zukommen, größtenteils, weil Mary Jane ihnen dabei half), Samstag verbrachte sie den Tag mit Joshua und Sonntag… Sonntag war eigentlich ihr Lieblingstag. Denn den verbrachte sie mit Peter und er war ruhig.

Ihre Freitage waren immer laut und voll und auch wenn sie nicht feierten und tanzen gingen, waren sie immer viel zu viel. Die Samstage mit Joshua waren lange, und manchmal heiß und seltsam. Es war alles noch zu neu für sie. Aber die Sonntage mit Peter waren beruhigend. Sie musste sich nicht verstellen und konnte sie selbst sein und sie lachte mit Peter mehr als an ihren Freitagen und Sonntagen zusammen. Sie musste nichts neues machen, nichts ausprobieren, experimentieren. Sie musste nichtmal immer in irgendeiner Weise aktiv sein, sie konnten auch nur miteinander abhängen. Aber sie mochte es.

„Wann kriege ich denn endlich Joshua zu Gesicht?", fragte Peter sie eines Tages.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Mary Jane zögernd. „Wieso?"

„Weil ihr ja anscheinend jetzt offiziell seid." Peter zeigte ihr sein Handy und Mary Jane riss es an sich, während sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Tatsächlich. Joshua hatte seinen Beziehungsstatus zu „in einer Beziehung" geändert.

„Wir sind aber nicht offiziell", entgegnete Mary Jane. Okay, seit ihrem ersten Kuss war nun etwa ein Monat vergangen und die Dates mit ihm waren zwar seltsam aber nicht schlecht. Es ging ihr viel zu schnell. Wo sie doch vorher es unbedingt wollte, endlich mal wissen wollte, wie es war in einer wirklichen Beziehung zu sein, hatte sie Angst.

„Ach, Mary Jane, kriegst du etwa kalte Füße?", fragte Peter sie und Mary Jane zögerte.

„Ja. Vielleicht. Okay, ich gebe es zu, okay? Ich habe kalte Füße. Ich war noch nie wirklich in einer ernsten Beziehung. Und ich meine, das könnte eine nicht ernste Beziehung sein, das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber ich will nichts falsch machen", stieß sie hervor. „Und wieso ändert er den Status ohne mich zu fragen?"

Peter sah sie an und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Ich denke, dass du weißt, was du willst."

„Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Mary Jane dann leise flüsternd. Peter lächelte und deutete mit seiner Hand auf sie.

„Du bist Mary Jane. Du weißt immer, was du willst."

„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Was ich will meine ich."

„Weißt du", begann Peter. „Ich glaube du weißt was du willst, aber weißt nur nicht, ob es wirklich das richtige ist dem zu vertrauen."

Mary Jane schwieg und lächelte dann schwach. „Weißt du, ich kenne mich schon so gut, dass auf mein Bauchgefühl zu hören keine gute Idee ist."

Sie traf sich mit Joshua wie immer am Samstag. Sie hatte noch nicht mit ihm über Handy über seinen Beziehungsstatuswechsel geredet, denn sie wollte das lieber persönlich machen. Mary Jane wurde wie immer von Joshua abgeholt, der den Arm um sie legte.

„Und, was wollen wir heute machen?", fragte er sie dann. „Hättest du Lust heute Abend mit mir feiern zu gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab sie dann zu. „Ich bin noch so müde von gestern."

„Achja, Studentenleben." Joshua grinste. „Meine Mom wollte immer, dass ich auch studiere."

Sie wusste das bereits und sagte dazu nichts. „Wir könnten zu dir. Ich bin wirklich müde und will mich nicht überanstrengen."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Das habe ich ja bei dir noch nie gehört!"

Mary Jane riss sich schnell zusammen. Sie wollte Joshua nicht wirklich ihre schwache Seite zeigen, also grinste sie ihn nur an und legte ihre Arme um seinen muskulösen Körper. Auf die Zehenspitzen gehend küsste sie ihn dann flüchtig auf die Lippen. „Vielleicht geht es mir gegen Abend wieder besser, dann bin ich natürlich dabei."

„Okay." Joshua grinste. „Ich dachte schon, dass etwas los sei. Du bist immer fröhlich und das mag ich an dir, MJ."

Der Nachmittag mit Joshua war zum Glück ruhig. Sie lies ihn reden und sahen sich einen Film an. Während des Filmes dachte sie aber nur an Joshua und ihre Beziehung. Sie sollte ihn fragen aber sie traute sich nicht wirklich. Warum merkte Joshua nicht, wie ruhig sie war? Normalerweise redete während den Filmen immer und er lies sie dies auch tun.

„Joshua", fing sie dann an.

„Ja, Schatz?"

Schatz. Es klang so falsch. „Du hast deinen Beziehungsstatus bei Facebook geändert." Sie merkte, dass das idiotisch klang. Kindisch. Aber andererseits war sie ja auch viel jünger als er. Und um ehrlich zu sein wirkte er auch nicht gerade erwachsen.

„Ich… ja. Ich dachte wir sind zusammen."

„Nun, du hättest mir wenigstens Bescheid sagen können, bevor du es offiziell machst", entgegnete Mary Jane schnippisch.

„Also denkst du nicht so? Ich kann es ändern wenn du willst. Ich meine wir sind doch ein Paar, oder nicht?"

Mary Jane überlegte. Nun lag es an ihr. Wollte sie eine Beziehung? Vielleicht, ja, schon. Sie sehnte sich nach Zuneigung. „Ja", antwortete sie dann nur. „Du kannst es lassen."

Joshua lächelte und küsste sie. Der Rest des Filmes war vergessen, denn nur wenig später, als sie nur noch in Unterwäsche unter ihm lag, sah er sie mit einem fragendem Blick an. Und Mary Jane nickte.

„Lasst uns das in deinem Schlafzimmer verlagern", entschied sie dann und Joshua trug sie dort hin.

Es war nicht ihr erstes mal, also war es keine große Sache. Und es war gut und schließlich hatte sie seit langer Zeit keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Außerdem war er jetzt ihr Freund, sie waren offiziell ein Paar. Also wieso nicht?


	14. Chapter 14

14

Eine Beziehung zu haben war ihr nicht vollkommen fremd. Nur war ihre letzte Beziehung als sie sechzehn Jahre alt war. Alles danach waren nur Dates. Es ist nie wirklich offiziell geworden, dann war es schon vorbei. Sie musste daran denken, dass ihr Exfreund Flash Thompson war und daran, wie Gwen ihre Augen verdreht hatte, als sie das erfahren hatte.

Weiteres Augenverdrehen, wenn sie von Joshua hören würde?

Joshuas Freunde kannte sie schon vorher von Parties und sie waren alle ziemlich enthusiastisch, wenn Joshua ihnen erzählte, dass sie nun wirklich offiziell waren. Das, oder weil sie schon betrunken waren. Joshua trank nicht wirklich oft oder viel, schließlich war er Fitnesstrainer und Alkohol war schlecht für den Körper.

„Er will, dass ich seine Eltern kennen lerne." Mary Jane pflanzte sich neben Peter hin, den sie schon die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte, der aber einfach nur in der Bibliothek saß.

„Meinst du Joshua?"

„Ja? Wer sonst?" Mary Jane seufzte und legte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Handfläche. Sie stöhnte auf und Peter hob die Hand.

„Ah, ah. Das ist eine Bibliothek, Mary Jane. Weißt du denn nicht, wie man sich hier zu verhalten hat?"

„Steck dir das sonst wo hin. Ich habe eine Krise, Peter. _Eine Krise._ Ich kann nicht seine Eltern kennenlernen!"

„Dann sag es ihm. Sag ihm, dass du noch nicht bereit dazu bist", schlug Peter vor.

„Ich meine, müssen nicht erst die drei Worte ‚Ich liebe dich' fallen, bevor es so weit ist?", fragte Mary Jane. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe null Ahnung von Beziehungen. Ich wette sie hassen mich."

„Mary Jane, man kann dich nicht hassen." Peter lachte und sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Das ist die größte Ironie, die ich gehört habe", entgegnete sie. „Mich kann man nicht _hassen_? Du hast mich für eine ziemlich lange Zeit gehasst."

„Hass ich ein schweres Wort." Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte mit dem Buch vor sich herum. „Ich würde sagen ‚Verachtung' trifft es besser. Oder einfach nur… weißt du, ‚Abneigung'."

„Danke, Nerd." Mary Jane verdrehte ihre Augen. „Gib es zu, ich habe dich schließlich anfangs auch gehasst, alles okay, niemand reißt dir den Hals ab."

„Du hast mich nicht gehasst", widersprach Peter ihr.

„Seid wann weißt du das so genau?"

„Mich hassen ist gegen das Gesetz. Willst du das Gesetz verbrechen?"

Mary Jane musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken und presste deshalb ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Manchmal muss man Regeln brechen, Peter. Und glaub mir, das mache ich gerne."

„Was ich echt nicht verstehen kann. Ich meine anfangs warst du wirklich nervig."

„Nervig?" Mary Jane sah ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an und Peter nickte nur als Antwort.

„Ja. Du warst so laut und schrill. Warte, du bist _immer _noch laut und schrill."

„Sagt der Nerd, der immer noch ein Nerd ist." Mary Jane streckte ihm die Zunge aus. „Und ich weiß nicht was du meinst. Meine Art ist total sympathisch."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Mich nicht zu mögen ist ebenfalls gegen das Gesetz. _Dich _nicht zu mögen bringt dir eine Geldstrafe ein oder eine Nacht im Gefängnis. Bei mir sieht die Strafe schön höher aus." Mary Jane sah ihn triumphierend an und lächelte. Peter erwiderte das Lächeln, bis sie nicht wusste, weshalb er nichts daraufhin sagte und ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Was ist?"

„Siehst du? Du sagst es doch selbst. Man kann dich nicht nicht mögen."

„Die Logik von all dem ist mir zwar nicht bekannt", gab Mary Jane zu. „Aber danke. Du weißt wirklich, wie man ein Mädchen aufheitert." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er deutete auf sich. „Peter Parker halt, Alles- Könner."

„Fast alles. Hast du versucht ohne mich Make-Up aufzutragen?"

„Ähm… ja?" Mary Jane hob sein Kinn an, damit sie ihn besser inspizieren konnte. „Hey, was machst du da!" Sie drehte sein Kopf links und rechts, bevor sie ihn losließ.

„Du wirst besser. Kein Wunder, du lernst schließlich vom Meister."

„Vom Meister", wiederholte Peter lachend.

„Weißt du das was du da immer machst? Meine Worte wiederholen? Das ist nervig. Hat man dir das noch nie gesagt?"

„Ich mache das ehrlich gesagt auch nur bei dir, Mary Jane."

Es verlief eigentlich gut. Sie hatte Joshua mitgenommen, als sie und ihre Freunde auf einer Party eingeladen waren. Da alle so sehr darauf bestanden Joshua endlich kennenzulernen, gab sie endlich nach. Und es war doch vielleicht eine gute Idee, dass er ihre Freunde kennenlernte, bevor sie seine Eltern kennenlernte.

„Er ist wirklich so toll, wie du gesagt hast", sagte Betty. „Diese Augen sind wirklich himmlisch."

Mary Jane grinste. „Was hab ich gesagt? Und er hat auch klasse Freunde, die noch single sind." Sie zwickte Betty in dem Arm und sie lachte daraufhin. Die Party war in vollem Gange und der Gastgeber war ein Freund von Hisao- anscheinend hatten sie dieselbe Exfreundin, die sie beide furchtbar hassten und sich dadurch kennengelernt und befreundet.

Mary Jane tanzte und viele sprachen sie an, doch stets waren entweder Joshua oder Dave zur Stelle, wenn irgend ein anderes männliches Wesen ihr zu Nahe kam. Und sie war wirklich angenervt davon. Doch bevor sie die beiden ausschimpfen konnte, hatten sie es wohl beide sein gelassen. Sie merkte dann später, dass es daran lag, dass beide von ihnen sich hitzigen Trinkspielen zugewandt hatten. Mary Jane ignorierte es also und tanzte auf der Tanzfläche mit ihren Freundinnen.

Liz und Betty verstanden sich endlich wieder so gut, dass sie sich beide in den Armen fielen und versprachen nie wieder Streit zu haben. Mary Jane drehte sich zu Jessica um, die mit den Achseln zuckte und vorschlug, dass die beiden vielleicht auch bei den Trinkspielen mitmachen sollten. Mary Jane stimmte ihr einfach nur zu. Das erste, worin sie teilnahmen war Bier Pong- nur nicht mit Bier, sondern süßen Mischgetränken.

Es war witzig und Mary Jane und Jessica verstanden sich dadurch besser.

„Weißt du", fing Jessica an. „Anfangs habe ich dich gehasst."

„Echt?"

„Ja, ich dachte du bist einfach nur dieses schrille Partygirl, auf das mein Freund stand", erklärte Jessica.

„Und was bin ich jetzt?"

„Das schrille Partygirl, die total cool ist!" Jessica grinste und Mary Jane jubelte.

„Okay, noch eine Runde!" Sie klatschte in die Hände, doch dann kam Hisao und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Dein Freund fragt nach dir", erklärte er, als Mary Jane sich zu ihn umdrehte. Sie fand Joshua an der Küche wieder, der sie angrinste. Man merkte, dass er bereits viel getrunken hatte und er drückte sie an ihrer Taille zu sich, während er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Wenigstens dachte er jetzt nicht bei seinen Küssen zu viel nach. Mary Jane erwiderte den Kuss, doch dann riss sie sich von ihm los. Sie fühlte sich seltsam und wollte lieber nicht allzu betrunken sein.

„Ich gehe kurz an die frische Luft", sagte sie. „Trink nicht allzu viel."

„Ich muss aber", erklärte Joshua.

Mary Jane seufzte. „Wieso?"

„Weil dieser dumme Dave so wie ein Loch trinkt. Ich muss ihn besiegen. Er ist jünger als ich und ein totaler Schwächling."

Obwohl Dave eigentlich ziemlich breit gebaut war und muskulös war, war Joshua trotzdem breiter. Sie stöhnte auf. „Ist doch egal, lass ihn einfach sein!"

„Aber er steht auf dich!" Joshua klang wie ein kleines Kind. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Du bist doch meine Freundin!"

„Und Dave hat auch eine Freundin, du Idiot." Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es, ich geh an die frische Luft. Trink nichts mehr, okay?" Sie ging nach draußen und war erleichtert dort draußen zu stehen. Ihre Gedanken kühlten sich ab und sie merkte, dass sie wütend auf Joshua und Dave waren. Warum waren sie bloß so kindisch?

Jessica kam ebenfalls raus. „Was machst du hier?"

„Mich ausnüchtern", erklärte Mary Jane seufzend und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Jessica holte eine Zigarette hervor und ein Feuerzeug. Die Zigarette in ihrem Mundwinkel klemmend, wandte sie sich Mary Jane zu.

„Willst du?"

„Nein, danke. Ich rauche nicht. Und trinken sollte ich auch nicht. Wenigstens nicht so viel, dass ich meine Beherrschung verliere." Warum machte sie all das überhaupt? Sie hatte auch ohne Alkohol Spaß. Und eigentlich verachtete sie Alkohol. Dabei musste sie an ihren Vater denken. „Ich gehe etwas rum, okay? Ich will wieder nüchtern werden."

„Okay. Aber nicht zu weit, es ist gefährlich hier."

„Hast du noch nicht von Spider-man gehört?", entgegnete Mary Jane nur und ging um den Block herum. Zum Glück passierte nichts und es ging ihr wieder besser. Nie wieder Alkohol, schwor sie sich. Oder jedenfalls nie mehr so viel, dass ihre Gedanken davon schummrig wurden. Und vielleicht sollte sie solche Saufpartys vermeiden. Als sie doch wieder kam, fiel ihr Joshua um den Hals.

„MJ! Wo warst du? Ich habe dich überall gesucht, verdammt! Du kannst doch nicht abhauen!"

„Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen", sagte Mary Jane. „Ein Taxi holen."

Liz stimmte ihr zu und rief schnell ein Taxi an. Als Dave dann kam, war er genau so betrunken wie Joshua und Jessica stöhnte auf.

„Ihr beide seid solche Idioten. Und wo ist Hisao?"

„Er heult über ein Mädchen, das er nicht kriegen kann. Er schläft heute hier", berichtete Betty. Das Taxi kam und sie quetschten sich alle in dieses. Mary Jane setzte Joshua nach vorne, damit Dave und er nicht auf derselben Sitzbank saßen, denn sie schienen sich anzuzoffen.

„Nimm deine Finger weg von meiner Freundin!", ermahnte Joshua.

„Was willst du, Mann? Ich mache nichts! Ich habe meine eigene Freundin!"

„Ich sehe doch, wie du sie ansiehst!"

„Na und? Geht dich das was an?"

„Ja, sie ist meine Freundin!"

Mary Jane vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah Jessica an, während sie leise ein „Sorry" flüsterte. Als Dave und Joshua sich jedoch beinahe an die Gurgel gehen wollten und der Taxifahrer besorgt aussah, ging Mary Jane dazwischen.

„Könnt ihr mal beide eure Fressen halten? Gott, Joshua, reiß dich zusammen. Ich gehöre nicht dir oder so und Dave ist ein Freund von mir. Außerdem ist er mit Jessica zusammen, also kannst du bitte aufhören so verdammt kindisch zu sein?"

„Genau! Siehst du? Sie sagt es!", rief Dave und Joshua murmelte etwas.

Der Taxifahrer hielt an. „Das wären dann 30 Dollar."

„Dreißig Dollar?", wiederholte Mary Jane. Sie war zurzeit sauer auf alles und jeden und dann noch dreißig Dollar. Dave legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, wobei er über Jessica griff, um sie zu berühren.

„Ich mach das schon." Er machte Anstalten sein Portemonnaie heraus zukramen, doch Joshua rief: „Das habe ich gesehen!"

„Was?", fauchte Dave zurück.

„Ich übrigens auch", schaltete sich nun auch Jessica ein, die wütend dreißig Dollar dem Fahrer reichte. Sie stiegen aus dem Auto und Mary Jane seufzte. Sie drehte sich zu dem Fahrer um. „Er muss zur-„

„Was? Nein! Ich komme mit dir. Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine mit ihm!", entgegnete Joshua und stieg aus dem Taxi.

„Ich bin nicht alleine", erwiderte Mary Jane und deutete auf ihre Freundinnen.

„Lass sie doch in Ruhe", murmelte Dave.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören zu streiten?", bat Liz.

„Ihr verhält euch lächerlich", stimmte Mary Jane zu. „Und ich habe keine Lust mit irgendjemanden von euch beiden zu reden, bis ihr morgen nüchtern seid." Dann sah sie Joshua wütend an. „Vor allem dich nicht. Du bist mein Freund und nicht mein…" _Vater._

„Was?, Komm, MJ, versteh es doch. Der Kerl will dich, okay? Als dein Freund finde ich, dass ich das Recht habe…"

„Du hast gar kein Recht! Zu gar nichts!", fauchte sie dann wütend. Warum musste alles an diesem einen Abend schief gehen? „Wir können ein andern mal darüber reden. Nicht jetzt. Ich will nicht mit Betrunkenen diskutieren."

Joshua sah dann wütend zu Dave. „Du!"

„Tja, sie weißt, was sie will", erwiderte Dave nur.

„Dave", sagte Jessica nur. „Komm, lasst uns rein."

Doch im nächsten Moment fielen die beiden Jungs übereinander. Sie waren beide betrunken und viel zu unvorsichtig. Verdammt. Und nun prügelten sie sich noch wegen ihr. Mary Jane wollte nie, dass es dazu kommt. Sie hasste Gewalt und dass Alkohol einen dazu so macht. Sie hasste gerade alles.

„Hört auf!", schrie sie. Auch Liz, Betty und Jessica versuchten da zu helfen. Aber wie sollten sie dazwischen gehen? Mary Jane spürte einen solchen Hass, dass es alles in ihr schon wehtat.

„Könnt ihr bitte aufhören? Wir sind zu laut und direkt vor der Uni!", ermahnte Betty sie. „Falls ihr es noch nicht wisst sind wir Mädels noch alle minderjährig und wenn sie erfahren…"

Dave zog Joshua am Kragen hoch und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. Joshua, der zusammensank, fasste sich schnell wieder und ging auf Dave zu, seine Arme um Dave's Oberkörper, sodass er ihn dadurch zu Boden schubste.

„Hey! Whoa, whoa, was ist hier los?"

Mary Jane, die bis gerade eben dachte, dass nun wirklich alles ruiniert war, sah auf, als sie Peters bekannte Stimme hörte. Und sie war nie glücklicher gewesen, diese zu hören. Er ging zwischen Dave und Joshua und riss Joshua vom Boden hoch und weg von Dave.

„Peter!", rief sie dann und versuchte gar nicht mal zur verdecken, wie froh sie war, ihn zu sehen.

„Peter?", wiederholte Joshua. „Das ist der Kerl von dem du ständig redest? Dieser Schwächling"

„Ich rede nicht ständig von ihm", entgegnete Mary Jane, als sie den Blick von allen erntete. „Ernsthaft. Hör auf so eifersüchtig zu sein, Joshua." Redete sie ständig von Peter? Ist es ihr überhaupt aufgefallen? Wahrscheinlich bildete sich Joshua jetzt im Moment alles nur ein.

„Das ist Joshua?" Peter hob unbeeindruckt seine Augenbrauen. „Ehrlich, Mary Jane. Ich dachte du hast einen besseren Geschmack in Kerlen." Peter grinste sie an und Mary Jane musste lächeln, weil er versuchte sie aufzuheitern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Tränen in ihren Augen bemerkt.

Joshua holte aus und verpasste Peter einen Schlag, sodass dieser zu Boden ging. Aber Peter war… Peter. Er sprang sofort rückwärts wieder auf und hielt Joshua fest. „Du solltest mal lieber gehen, bevor noch irgendwas passiert. Ernsthaft? Der Kerl? Er ist der Inbegriff von: Mehr Muskeln und wenig Gehirn. Und ich habe schon Flash kennengelernt."

Mary Jane verbiss sich das Lachen und wischte sich über ihre Augen.

„Komm", sagte Jessica dann zu Dave. „Wir müssen reden. Außerdem ist dein Auge blau, du Idiot."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!", rief Joshua Dave nach und dieser drehte sich sofort um, doch Jessica hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn du dich jetzt verdammt noch mal umdrehst um mit diesen Kerl um MJ zu kämpfen, dann mach ich mit dir Schluss. Ich warne dich."

„Komm schon!"

„Ah, ne, findet ihr beiden nicht, dass es schon genug für heute ist? Und Dave, du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen." Peter lächelte unschuldig und Dave machte sich von Jessica frei. Doch anstatt auf Joshua loszugehen, ging er auf Peter zu. Er holte aus, doch Peter wich schnell aus.

„Ah, sorry." Er hob beide seine Hände in die Höhe. Beide Jungs schienen verwirrt zu sein, bei was passiert, denn sie schienen nun beide gegen Peter vorzugehen. Jessica war wütend und hatte sich bereits verzogen, während Liz und Betty sich Sorgen machten. Aber Mary Jane tat das nicht. Sie wusste, das Peter es schaffte.

Was sie noch besser fand war, dass Peter sich nicht gegen sie wendete. Er griff sie nicht an, er wich nur aus und dadurch schienen die beiden Kerle sich gegenseitig runterzumachen.

„Kommt schon, gebt auf", sagte Peter dann.

„Ich hab dich noch nie gemocht, Parker", stieß Dave hervor, am Boden liegend.

„Wow, Peter", sagte Betty nur. „Wusstest du, dass er so was kann?" Sie sah Mary Jane an, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wir wollen jetzt rein, oder nicht?", erkundigte sich Peter und sah zu den Mädchen.

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Lassen wir sie hier", entschied Mary Jane dann nur.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Mary Jane saß auf Peters Schreibtisch und sie sah sich um.

„Wo ist dein Zimmergenosse?", fragte sie. Jasper hatte sich für ein Auslandsjahr entschieden, sodass Peter einen neuen hatte. Der andere war schwieriger, er war wirklich hyperaktiv und rannte die ganze Zeit rum und wollte wissen, wo Peter ständig hinging.

„Bei seiner Freundin", erklärte Peter.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine hat." Mary Jane schwieg und Peter reichte ihr Kakao. Das gute am neuen Zimmergenossen war all das, was er mitgenommen hatte. Anscheinend waren seine Eltern reich, denn neben einer Kakaomaschine- ehrlich, wer brauchte so was?- hatte er noch eine Popcornmaschine, einen kleinen Minikühlschrank, einen Fernseher und Anlagen beigesteuert. Mary Jane formte ein ‚Danke' mit ihren Lippen und nahm den Kakao an. Sie nippte leicht an ihm, verbrannte dabei ihre Zunge und legte ihn neben sich auf den Tisch. Peter nahm den Stuhl und setzte sich an diesen, während er sie ansah.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu. „Ich bin sauer." Mary Jane strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihrem Ohr. Die Nacht war schon so lang gewesen, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach schlafen gehen. Sie konnte nicht. Sie war nicht müde, sie war hellwach und vor allem voller Wut.

„Nur verständlich."

„Ich bin so dumm", stieß sie hervor. „Warum nehme ich Joshua auch auf diese Party mit?"

„Mary Jane, das konntest du nicht wissen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick. Ihre Hände krallten sich in Fäuste zusammen und sie musste sich zurückhalten nicht zu weinen. „Ich habe die seltsame Angewohnheit mich auf falsche Kerle einzulassen", erklärte sie dann und Peter sagte daraufhin nichts.

„Du hast was besseres als ihn verdient", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Wie sehr er sie in diesem Moment an Gwen erinnerte. „Ich hasse Alkohol", sagte sie dann leise. „Es ruiniert alles. Was für ein Glück, das du nicht trinkst." Sie lächelte und Peter erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich auch nicht."

„Gut. Denn ich bin fertig mit ihnen. Ich will nie wieder mit Dave reden. Und mit Joshua ist sowieso Schluss." Mary Jane holte tief Luft. „Und… danke."

„Kein Problem." Sein Lächeln verbreitete sich noch. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Welpe. „Ich bin doch der Alles- Könner."

Mary Jane lachte. „Stimmt." Sie nahm den Kakao wieder in die Hand und nahm weitere Schlücke von diesem. „Aber all das ist meine Schuld."

„Das denkst du doch nicht selbst. Diese Kerle sind einfach nur Idioten", entgegnete Peter.

„Ich weiß. Ich meine. Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich meine Schuld ist. Sie sind dumm. Und es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass sie so doof sind, dass sie denken, deren Meinung ist wichtiger als meine. Aber all das wäre ohne mich nicht passiert." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Weißt du was ich meine?"

„Ja." Peter nickte dann und Mary Jane sprang vom Tisch ab. Sie ging im Zimmer auf- und ab.

„Das doofe ist, dass ich nicht mal Gefühle für Joshua hatte", stieß sie hervor.

„Wieso hast du dich dann auf ihn eingelassen?"

Mary Jane lächelte dann. „Peter, wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht das Mädchen bin, dass ein ‚Happy Ever After' kriegt. Ich bin nicht das Mädchen, in das sich Kerle verlieben und nie wieder loslassen können und so ansehen, als hätte ich die Sterne an den Himmel gehängt. Ich bin nicht so jemand." Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Ich bin nur jemand, von der man vielleicht anfangs fasziniert ist, weil ich so laut und schrill bin. Ich zitiere gerade dich. Aber dann… all das verfliegt auch. Ich bin nur ein Mädchen für eine kurze Zeit." Und das frustrierte sie. Sie war nicht wie… wie Gwen.

Peter setzte sich neben ihr hin und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du redest Schwachsinn."

„Es ist wahr."

„Mary Jane", sagte er und dieses mal war er derjenige, der sie am Kinn berührte und ihr Gesicht zu sich drehte. „Das ist das dümmste, was du je gesagt hast und du sagst viele dumme Sachen. Du bist Mary Jane. Du bist laut und schrill und stellst die Welt von vielen Menschen mit nur deinem Auftreten auf den Kopf. Und willst du mir weis machen, dass du nicht ein Mädchen bist, das Kerle nicht loslassen können? Sie Joshua und Dave an. Ja, die beiden sind zwar Idioten, aber Dave hier. Er ist schlau genug… um dich nicht loszulassen. Die beiden sind Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt, wenn auch in einer wirklich… kranken und seltsamen Weise." Mary Jane lachte und Peter verfiel in das Lachen. „Also, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du kein ‚Happy Ever After' kriegst. Denn wenn das jemand kriegt, dann du."

„Danke." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spürte, wie Peter seine Hand um ihre legte und über ihre Schulter strich. Wie von selbst vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihn und wie von selbst drückte er sie an sich.

„Kein Problem. Manchmal braucht auch der strahlendste Wirbelwind aufmunternde Worte."

„Strahlendste Wirbelwind", zitierte sie ihn lachend.

„Hey, wer wiederholt jetzt die Worte?"

Mary Jane löste sich von ihm und schubste ihn leicht an der Seite. „Du wirst auch dein ‚Happy Ever After' kriegen, Tiger."

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Und weißt du woher?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Weil du es mir gesagt hast. Und mich auf die Beine gezogen hast. Und deshalb muss ich jetzt für dich da sein. Ich meine ich will. Nicht ‚muss'." Sie sah ihn an und Peter schien seine Worte zurücknehmen zu wollen. „Du… du weißt was ich meine."

Er war wirklich süß, wenn er sich so verhaspelte, stellte sie fest.

Nein.

_Lieber Himmel, bitte nicht. _Doch als sie ihn in diesem Moment ansah und er dann nur mit einem Lächeln seine Achseln zuckte, merkte sie, dass sie sich in Peter Parker verliebt hatte.

„Ich… ich glaube ich sollte zurück in mein Zimmer", sagte sie dann. Sie nahm schnell noch die letzten Schlücke ihres Kakaos und stand auf. „Danke nochmal. Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich bin nur schrecklich müde."

„Was? Okay, ja, klar. Okay, bis dann." Peter nickte und winkte ihr zu, als sie so schnell es ging aus dem Zimmer verschwand und in ihres ging. Dort angekommen lag Betty schon schlafend im Bett, sodass Mary Jane besonders leise war, als sie sich umzog und sich abschminkte. Sie krabbelte unter ihre Decke und schloss ihre Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Sie konnte nicht Gefühle für _Peter _entwickeln. Für jeden außer ihn. Und vor allem nicht jetzt, so knapp und kurz nach ihrer Beziehung mit Joshua.

Mary Jane blieb am nächsten Tag im Bett und sagte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Betty verstand sie selbstverständlich sofort.

So viel passierte gerade. Einerseits die Sachen mit Dave und Joshua und dann noch Peter. Mary Jane wünschte sich, dass ihre Probleme nicht um Männern drehte.

Vielleicht bildete sie sich ihre Gefühle für Peter nur ein. Nur weil er nett zu ihr war und ihr half musste sie sich ja nicht in ihn verlieben. Sie schuldete niemanden etwas. Außerdem war sie nicht so jemand. Mary Jane verliebte sich nicht einfach in irgendjemanden, weil er nett zu ihr war und ihr ab und zu half.

Die beiden waren Freunde, mehr nichts. Sie halfen einander und konnten sich auf den jeweils anderen verlassen und sie waren so verschieden, dass es nur als Freunde klappen würde. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es denn sonst sein sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht in Peter verliebt haben. Sie wollte nicht jemand sein, der sich von einem Kerl zum anderen stürzte. Nur weil Joshua ein Idiot war und Peter ihr aus der Lage half, wollte sie ihm nicht um den Hals fallen. Er war zwar ein ‚Held', aber sie nicht die Jungfrau in Nöten, die vom Drachen befreit wurde.

Und Peter war nicht ihr Typ. Er war ein Nerd. Er war alles andere als sie. Sie stand auf Idioten, auf die falschen Kerle. Sie zog die falschen Kerle an und wurde von den falschen angezogen. Peter war weder noch. Er war zwar ein Idiot, aber… aber er war gut. Er hatte was gutes verdient und er war nett und freundlich und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie wirklich verletzen würde. Und eigentlich war es doch was gutes. Mary Jane wurde schon so oft verletzt, dass es doch nicht falsch war, sich jemanden zu wünschen, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte, oder?

_Warte, MJ, stop. Streich dir sofort diesen Gedanken aus deinem Gedächtnis. _

Denn da war immer noch eins: Peter liebte Gwen. Er würde immer Gwen lieben und wie konnte Mary Jane gegen Gwen ankommen? Sie selbst konnte das verstehen. Gwen war perfekt. Sie war schlau, nett, offen, liebevoll und erwachsen und dennoch süß und verspielt. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Schwäche? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie war eine tolle Freundin für Mary Jane gewesen und Peters erste große Liebe. Und sie fühlte sich nur noch schlechter dabei, dass sie Gefühle für Peter nun hatte.

Gwen würde sie hassen dafür.

Nur, dass sie es nicht würde. Gwen war viel zu gütig. Wahrscheinlich. Mary Jane war sich nicht mehr sicher. Und selbst wenn, Peter hatte keine Gefühle für sie. Er würde sie auch nie erwidern. Sie war einfach nur Mary Jane. Sie war voller Fehler. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil von Gwen und von Peter. Sie war alles, was die beiden nicht waren. Sie würden nicht dasselbe haben, sie hatten nicht dasselbe. Während Peter und Gwen über ihre Ähnlichkeiten wahrscheinlich zueinander gefunden haben, waren Peter und Mary Jane zwei komplett verschiedene Pole. Sie machten Witze miteinander und ärgerten den jeweils anderen.

Nichts romantisches. Das überhaupt ansatzweise zwischen ihnen etwas romantisches sein könnte war lächerlich. Mary Jane war lächerlich, weil sie nur für eine kurze Zeit daran dachte. Sie konnte sich nicht einfach in den Nächstbesten Kerl verlieben. In ihren besten Freund. Denn ja, es war ihr mittlerweile klar, dass er ihr bester Freund war. Und bitte nicht mehr.

Sie konnte eine gute Freundin für ihn sein, vielleicht war sie auch seine beste Freundin (höchstwahrscheinlich), aber nicht mehr. Mary Jane war nicht jemand, der bei Peter Parker unter die Kategorie für ‚romantische Gefühle' fiel. Das war nur dumm von ihr daran zu denken. Sie konnte Peter nicht verlieren. Und deshalb durfte sie sich nicht in ihn verlieben.

Nur, dass es zu spät war.

_Was denkst du da, MJ? Natürlich ist es nicht zu spät. Du kannst alles noch schnell rückgängig machen. _

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn meiden. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Er würde sich wundern, weshalb sie es tat. Und ihn zu meiden hatte sie bevor sie Freunde geworden sind auch versucht. Irgendwas hatte sie stets wieder zurück zu seiner Zimmertür gebracht. Nein, sie sollte einfach weiterhin so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Und eigentlich ist auch nichts passiert. Es gab keinen Schalter, wo er auf einmal total anders war, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Nein, erst in diesem Moment hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie sich ihn ihn verliebt hatte.

_Habe ich nicht. Okay, vielleicht. Verdammt. _

Nein, selbst wenn. Das war überhaupt idiotisch. Warum hatte sie es überhaupt erst dann bemerkt? Was war anders? Nichts! Wie immer war Peter derjenige gewesen, der für sie da war. Wie immer war er derjenige, der sie zum lachen brachte, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie musste ihr Lachen manchmal unterdrücken, aber es klappte nicht. Und mit ihm konnte sie herzhaft lachen, sodass wirklich all ihre Sorgen weg waren. Und trotzdem konnte sie ernst mit ihm bleiben. Er heiterte sie auf und redete mit ihr, ohne sie zu verurteilen und er hörte ihr zu und sagte genau die richtigen Dinge. Und Mary Jane mochte zu denken, dass es auch anders herum so war. Sie konnte bei ihm sie selbst sein und sich kaum Gedanken machen müssen, was er von ihr hielt oder was er von ihr dachte und…

Verdammt. Genau das waren die Gründe weshalb sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Und ja, es war bereits um sie geschehen. Es gab nicht wirklich einen zurück. Aber sie konnte ihn jetzt auch nicht einfach ignorieren. Also musste sie so tun, als wäre nichts passiert.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Es war so, als ob jeder männliche Kerl in ihrem derzeitigen Leben nur durch diese eine Nacht bei ihrer Rangliste sich verschoben hatte. Joshua war ganz unten gefolgt von Dave. Und Peter… Sie war sich nicht sicher. Aber ihre Beziehung hatte sich mit jedem von diesem verändert, auch wenn Peter es wusste oder nicht.

Mary Jane hatte seit dem Tag nicht mehr auf ihr Handy geguckt und sie ging in die Cafeteria. Betty sah sie an.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gut auf Dave zu sprechen bist", fing sie an. „Und weil wir Mädels zusammen halten, werde ich auch sauer auf ihn sein."

„Das brauchst du nicht", sagte Mary Jane. „Du und Dave kennt euch schon viel länger als wir beide."

„Aber er war wirklich ein Arsch", widersprach Betty ihr. „Ich wüsste nicht, was geschehen wäre, wenn Peter nicht da gewesen wäre. Wo war er übrigens in der Nacht gewesen?"

„Spider-man fotografieren", antwortete Mary Jane. „Weißt du, ob Jessica sehr sauer auf mich ist?"

„Sie weißt, dass du keine Schuld hast", versicherte Betty ihr. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist ungewohnt ich so zu sehen, MJ."

Mary Jane lächelte schwach, wenn auch gezwungen. „Du hast recht. Ich versuche wirklich nicht darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich meine, es ist ungewohnt, aber verständlich." Betty lächelte ihr zu und Mary Jane war dankbar, dass Betty eine solch gute Freundin war.

Sie sah an ihrem üblichen Tisch Dave und Hisao sitzen. Dave, der sie sofort erkannte, sah auf und winkte ihnen zu. „Nein danke", murmelte Mary Jane.

„Lasst uns wo anders hin", stimmte Betty zu.

„MJ!", rief Dave quer über den Raum und Mary Jane sah sich schnell um. Ein Pfiff ertönte und sie drehte sich zu der Quelle jenes Pfeifen. Es war Peter, dessen Arm in die Höhe gestreckt war, während er auf sein Buch sah. Mary Jane sah zu Betty, die ihr zunickte. Daraufhin steuerten sie Peters Tisch zu.

„Hey", begrüßte Mary Jane ihn. Es war das erste mal, seit dem sie ihn nach ihrer Realisation gesehen hatte. Es war seltsam, aber eigentlich nicht viel anders als sonst auch.

„Hi."

„Hey, Peter." Betty, die sich neben Peter gesetzt hatte und somit einen guten Blick auf Daves Tisch erhaschen konnte, da Mary Jane mit ihrem Rücken zu diesem war, sah zu diesem Tisch. „Er starrt dich an. Ich wette er fragt sich, ob es schlau ist hier her zu kommen."

„Ist es nicht", sagten Mary Jane und Peter zur selben Zeit. Sie sah auf und als sie Peters aufmunterndes Lächeln sah, sah sie wieder schnell weg. Verdammt. Warum hatte sie vorher nicht bemerkt, wie süß dieses Lächeln war?

„Was du letztens gemacht hast war übrigens toll", sagte Betty.

„Was? Ach das, nichts besonderes." Peter lächelte verlegen und Mary Jane starrte zu Betty. Mochte sie ihn immer noch auf diese Weise? Oder war das einfach nur ein normales Kompliment?

Verdammt, wo sie war nur wenigen Monaten sich total über Peters ‚neue Flamme' gefreut hatte, spürte sie etwas Eifersucht, wenn sie Betty so hörte.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Ich… ähm… Hab mal Selbstverteidigung gelernt."

„Nun, jedenfalls war es beeindruckend." Betty sah auf, denn hinter Mary Jane tauchte Liz hervor.

„Hier seid ihr!" Sie setzte sich neben Mary Jane und schwang ihre blonden Haare über ihren Rücken. „Ich habe euch schon gesucht. Hallo, Peter."

„Du bist ja total beliebt heute, Tiger." Mary Jane grinste, damit sie sich nicht irgendwie sorgten, dass sie nicht die normale Mary Jane war.

„Muss an meinem Charme liegen."

„Ja, rede dir das nur selbst weiterhin ein."

„Also liegt es an meinem fabelhaften Aussehen?"

Mary Jane lächelte und Liz fiel ihnen ins Wort. „Ihr seid süß zusammen, wusstet ihr das?"

Mary Janes Lachen erstarb sofort. „Was?" Sie drehte sich zu Liz um, die erst ihr Essen runterschluckte, bevor sie weiter redete.

Mit einem Achselzucken deutete sie auf die beiden. „Ihr seid süß zusammen. Ich kann mir zwar euch nicht als Paar vorstellen, aber ihr seid süße Freunde. Das meinte ich nur."

„Oh." Mary Jane nickte. Selbstverständlich dachte niemand etwas anderes. „Nun, das wäre ja auch verrückt." Sie drehte sich zu Peter um. „Wir wissen ja beide, dass die Kombination It-Girl und Nerd nicht so meins ist." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Peter verdrehte die Augen.

„Redest du von Gossip Girl?"

„Ihr redet doch nicht von Dan und Blair, oder?" Liz stöhnte auf. „Schlimmstes Paar überhaupt!"

„Ich fand die beiden süß zusammen", entgegnete Betty. „Ich gucke diese Serie zwar nicht, aber ich bekomme einiges davon mit, wenn MJ es guckt."

„Nervt dich ihr ständiges Dazwischenreden auch?", erkundigte Peter sich.

„Du bist fies", stieß Mary Jane hervor.

„Etwas", gab Betty zu.

„Ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen", fügte Mary Jane düster hinzu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, komm schon, es ist schon etwas seltsam."

Mary Jane ging Jessica auf. Diese war unter ihren Freunden und als sie Mary Jane sah, schwiegen alle auf einmal.

„Hi, MJ", begrüßte Jessica sie.

Mary Jane wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ernst mit jemanden zu sprechen war ihr fremd. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, mit denen sie das konnte und Jessica war eigentlich nicht so gut mit ihr befreundet. Sie war eigentlich immer nur für sie Daves Freundin gewesen, da sie sonst kaum miteinander zu tun hatten.

„Hey."

Jessicas Freunde sahen sie stumm an und sie konnte bereits spüren, dass sie sie alle verurteilen.

„Weißt du? Lasst uns mal von diesen Idioten weg." Jessica warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu und ging von ihnen weg, sodass Mary Jane ihr nur folgte.

„Hey, es tut mir Leid wegen letztens."

Jessica hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Es tut dir Leid?"

„Du bist sauer auf mich", stellte Mary Jane seufzend fest.

„Nein, nein. Du hast doch keine Schuld. Dave ist der Idiot. Ich hätte mich nicht mit ‚nem Kerl einlassen sollen, der auf eine andere steht." Jessica lachte. „Und vor allem, wenn die andere du bist."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Jessica verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich, MJ, du verhältst dich seltsam. Du willst mir doch nicht ehrlich weis machen, dass du nicht weißt, was für ‚ne Auswirkung du auf Kerle hast?"

„Okay, nein." Mary Jane wusste zu gut, was für eine Auswirkung sie hatte.

„Weißt du, es ist okay. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich von diesen Idioten fern hältst. Denn das werde ich tun." Jessica grinste. „Und du solltest nicht nur auf welche einlassen, weil die gut aussehen. Das war mein Fehler." Sie lachte daraufhin und Mary Jane fiel in dem Lachen ein. „Wir Mädels müssen schließlich zusammenhalten und manche Kerle einfach aus unserem Leben filtern."

„Danke." Mary Jane lächelte und umarmte Jessica überschwänglich. „Und du hast total recht. Keiner der beiden Kerle darf auch nur annähernd irgendwas bei mir wieder versuchen." Sie schwang ihre roten Haare hinter ihre Schulter. „Ich bin schließlich MJ."

Jessica grinste und boxte sie an der Schulter. „So will ich dich sehen. Eine traurige Mary Jane, die sich für Sachen, für die sie nichts kann, entschuldigt, ist nicht das Wahre. Man sieht sich." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging.

Mary Jane hatte sich ein letztes mal mit Joshua getroffen.

Nicht um nachzugeben, sondern um mit ihm persönlich Schluss zu machen. Er hatte sich tausendmal entschuldigt, aber sie konnte das nicht annehmen. Vielleicht bei jemanden anderen. Aber er hatte sie so sehr an ihren Vater in dieser Nacht erinnert. Und damit kam sie nicht klar. Und Dave… sie konnte ebenfalls nicht mit ihm befreundet mehr sein, wenn er solche Gefühle für sie hatte und sie nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Mary Jane hängte in letzter Zeit öfters mit ihren Schauspielfreunden ab, denn sie probten ein weiteres Stück ein. Dieses mal hatte sie endlich eine Rolle, die eine Herausforderung für sie war. Mary Jane hatte darum gekämpft. Sie versuchte einfach alles zu vergessen, all ihre Probleme und all ihre Bemühungen und Anstrengung darin zu stecken.

Peter war immer noch ein Problem. Nun, nicht wirklich. Sie versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen und so zu tun wie bevor, aber es war wirklich schwierig. Es war einfach nicht gerade leicht in den besten Freund verliebt zu sein, der obendrein Teilzeit Superheld von New York war _und _dessen Exfreundin gestorben ist.

Eines Tages, als Mary Jane mit Betty und Liz unterwegs war und sie in einem Drogeriemarkt waren, berührte sie jemand an der Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und vor ihr stand Flash.

„Ich wusste, dass du es bist!" Flash grinste sie an und Mary Jane klappte ihren Mund auf.

„Flash!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn. „Was machst du denn hier?" Es war so lange her seit dem sie ihn gesehen hatte. Über drei Jahre. Und er hatte nun noch kürzere Haare, war größer und riesiger. Abgesehen davon trug er seine Army- Uniform.

„Ich bin nur vorübergehend hier, bis ich dann wieder wo anders stationiert werde", erklärte Flash ihr lächelnd. Er hatte sich so verändert, sie erkannte gar nicht den hirnlosen Basketballspieler wieder, der gerne Kleinere und Schwächere schikanierte wieder. „Und du?"

„Ich studiere an der NYU. Achja, das sind übrigens Liz und Betty. Mädels, das ist Flash", stellte Mary Jane sie einander vor. Sie begrüßten sich und Liz fragte dann: „Woher kennt ihr euch?"

„Ich hab mal vor einigen Jahren doch schon mal hier gelebt, das habe ich euch erzählt", erklärte Mary Jane ihnen. „Und da haben wir uns kennengelernt."

„Mit fünfzehn Jahren war ich verrückt nach ihr", erklärte Flash lachend.

„Mein erste große Liebe", bestätigte Mary Jane witzelnd. „Ich hoffe du bist noch etwas länger hier, denn wir müssen uns unbedingt mal treffen!"

Flash nickte. „Ja, das wäre gut."

„Ich schreib dir auf facebook, ich denke mal, dass wir immer noch dort befreundet sind." Mary Jane lächelte.

„Okay, es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, MJ." Dann sah er zu ihren Freundinnen und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Nach dem Verabschieden wollte er sich wegdrehen, bis er dann stehen blieb. „Weißt du wie es Peter Parker geht? Ich meine… ich habe von Gwen gehört…"

Sie dachte daran, dass sie drei früher oft Zeit miteinander verbracht haben: Gwen, Flash und Mary Jane. Auch wenn Gwen sich manchmal über Flash beschwert hatte. „Ja, es geht ihm gut. Er ist auch an der NYU. Wir sollten uns mal zu dritt oder so treffen."

Flash nickte und dann ging er wieder. Mary Jane sah ihm noch nach, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Flash hatte sich wirklich zum positiven geändert. Sie fragte sich, was Gwen nun wohl von ihm gehalten hätte.

„Du hast uns nie von ihm erzählt", stellte Liz fest.

Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war damals fünfzehn."

„Er ist heiß", sagte Liz und Betty nickte nur.

„MJ, wieso kommst du immer mit den Kerlen an, wo ich im Nachhinein denke: ‚Ich glaube ich bin verliebt'?", beschwerte sich Betty dann.

„Beziehst du das auf Peter und Flash?", fragte Mary Jane sie und Betty nickte.

„Ich liebe Männer in Uniformen", sagte Liz verträumt. „MJ, du musst mich mit ihm zusammenbringen."

„Ähm, nein." Betty schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass ich eher sein Typ bin." Sie grinste und Mary Jane seufzte.

„Mädels, kein Streit, nicht noch mal. Außerdem: Welchen Part von ‚er wird bald irgendwo anders stationiert werden' habt ihr nicht verstanden?" Mary Jane sah die beiden prüfend an, doch Liz seufzte nur.

„Aber er ist so traumhaft!"

„Und diese Muskeln!"

„Das Lächeln!"

„Ist er auch so toll wie er aussieht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Mary Jane zu. „Ich glaube schon. Früher war er ein richtiges hirnloses Arsch. Aber er hat sich geändert." Sie lächelte dann. „Kommt, lasst uns weiter."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Thanksgiving. Mary Jane erinnerte sich noch an das letzte Thanksgiving. Es war mit einem Jungen namens Long gewesen, den sie vor einigen Wochen kennengelernt hatte. Long mochte das Geld seiner Eltern aus dem Fenster werfen, in weißen Klamotten rumlaufen und sie in ebenso weißen Sportwagen rumzukutschieren. Aber Mary Jane war nur ein Blatt in seiner Geschichte gewesen, nur ein schönes Anhängsel. Sie hatte eine Woche bei ihm gelebt und soweit sie wusste, war er der letzte mit dem sie Sex gehabt hatte. Nun, bis Joshua kam.

Doch dieses Jahr würde anders sein. Sie wollte gar nicht an letztes Jahr denken. Sie wollte sich auf dieses Jahr konzentrieren.

Tante Anna hatte ihr über das Telefon ein riesiges Mahl versprochen. Mary Jane freute sich schon darauf, diesen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie dachte für eine Weile an ihren Vater und an ihre Schwester Gayle und schob diese Gedanken schnell wieder zur Seite.

„Riechst du das, Peter?", fragte Mary Jane mit geschlossenen Augen. „Das ist der Geruch von dem wahren Leben."

Peter lachte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, während er schnupperte. „Oh ja, definitiv."

„Peter, MJ!", rief Mrs. Parker vom Türrahmen. Mary Jane und Peter sind zusammen nach Queens gefahren und standen vor den Häusern, kurz vor der Trennung. „Kommt rein!"

„Hallo, Mrs. Parker. Nun, ich glaube Anna wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, wenn ich ihr Essen abschlage, so sehr ich Ihres liebe", rief Mary Jane fröhlich zurück.

„Wie schön, dass du an mich so denkst", ertönte Annas Stimme hinter May. „Wir dachten, wir könnten zusammen Thanksgiving feiern."

Mary Jane sah zu Peter, der mit den Achseln zuckte und ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

„Das ist eine klasse Idee!" Mary Jane ging auf die zwei älteren Damen zu und begrüßte sie überschwänglich, einen Kuss auf die Wange gebend. Sie schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke und seufzte. Die Luft roch so angenehm nach all den leckersten Sachen der Welt. „Ich wette ich werde kugelrund."

„Unmöglich", entgegnete Peter und Mary Jane wollte sich gar nicht zu ihm umdrehen um sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu sehen. Sie spürte, wie das Wort ihr Herz erwärmte und versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Kommt, es gib noch einiges in der Küche zu tun", forderte May sie auf.

Und ja, der Abend war noch besser, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Es war das schönste Thanksgiving das sie hatte. Auf Platz zwei war das andere, das sie einmal bei Anna verbracht hatte, vor vier Jahren. Aber dies übertraf es noch. Sie backten alle zusammen Kuchen und Mary Jane musste zugeben, dass sie es liebte Kuchen zu backen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich mal öfters in die Küche stellen, es war irgendwie… beruhigend.

„Ich glaube der Teig ist viel zu flüssig", bemerkte sie dann, als sie über Peters Schulter sah, der den Teig gerade mixte.

„Zu flüssig?", wiederholte er daraufhin. Er tunkte seinen Daumen in den Teig und drückte diesen dann gegen ihrer Stirn. „Hier hast du flüssig."

„Hey!" Mary Jane wischte sich schnell über ihre Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Peter. Wir brauchen noch etwas Mehl."

Anna reichte ihr eine Packung. „Übertreib es aber nicht!"

„Sicher nicht!", flötete Mary Jane und schüttete etwas Mehl in die Schüssel, während Peter weiter mixte. Sie war ihm so nah und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen. Verdammt, MJ. „Perfekt." Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite und das Lied im Radio wechselte sich. Sofort leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Oh Gott, das ist mein Song."

„Welcher Song ist eigentlich nicht dein Song?", fragte Peter sie.

„_You're grown, so grown / Now I must say more than ever, come on Eileen / Toora loora toora loo rye ay / And we can sing just like our fathers_", sang sie einfach als Antwort, ohne auf seine Frage wirklich einzugehen. Sie grinste ihn dabei an und Peter lachte. „Komm schon, Tiger."

„Ich kann nicht singen. Oder tanzen. Das überlassen wir dir. Und ich mixe!"

Mary Jane lachte. „Na, sicher. Zwei linke Beine." Sie tanzte auf beiden Beinen hin- und her. „Ah, come on Eileen!"

Peter stimmte ihr dann leise zu und Mary Jane strahlte dabei. In nur wenigen Sekunden wurden sie lauter und sangen zusammen im Duett ‚Come on Eileen'. Sie musste lachen und Peter, der nun ebenfalls anfing hin- und herzu schwingen stieß mit ihr zusammen. Leider hielt sie immer noch den Mehlbeutel in der Hand und dieser puffte mit einem male über sie und ihm.

Peter stellte sofort den Mixer ab und Mary Jane starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Er schien ebenfalls keine Ahnung zu haben, was er daraufhin sagen sollte. Mary Jane brach in weiteres Gelächter aus. „Du kannst wirklich nicht tanzen."

„Du hast mich dazu gebracht!", protestierte er. „Es ist total deine Schuld."

Mary Jane strich sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht, das wahrscheinlich nun vollkommen weiß war. Wie das von Peter. Und seine Haare. Er sah dabei ziemlich süß aus. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und klopfte ihm auf seine verstrubbelten Haare, sodass etwas vom weißen Mehl herunterpuffte.

„Guck, Schnee."

„Schnee." Peter lachte daraufhin und streckte ebenfalls seine Hand aus. Er strich mit dieser über ihre roten Haare und sie verharrte. Mary Jane sah ihn in seine braunen Augen und er in ihre.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte May dann. Mary Jane hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Tanten den Raum verlassen hatte. Peter zog schnell seine Hand zurück.

„Ich… ähm…"

„Er hat versucht zu tanzen", erklärte Mary Jane lächelnd. „Tut uns Leid, Mrs. Parker. Wir werden das sofort und so schnell wie möglich beseitigen."

May sah sie gespielt streng an. „Das will ich doch hoffen!" Sie verließ dann die Küche und Mary Jane drehte sich zu Peter um.

„Deine Schuld", sagte sie dann.

„Meine? Meine Schuld?" Peter spielte empört. „Ich muss doch bitten, _Mary Jane._"

„Ist der Teig wenigstens fertig?"

„Ja, denke ich." Mary Jane tunkte ihren Finger in diesen. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass Teig essen ungesund ist?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was willst du dagegen tun?" Sie lutschte an ihrem Finger. Sie liebte Teig, egal wie ungesund er war. „Mmh." Sie erblickte zu Peter, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sie drehte sich dann schnell um. „Okay, lasst uns die Küche… sauber machen. Und danach muss ich duschen."

Nach dem Essen räumten die beiden den Abwasch ein, während das Radio lief. Die Nachrichten berichteten von einem neuen Bösewichten, der schon seit einer Woche in New York sein Unwesen treibt. Sein Name war Doctor Ock und er hatte seltsame Metallarme. Mary Jane sah zu Peter, doch auf seinem Gesicht war keine Reaktion zu sehen, also sagte sie nichts.

„Ich habe mich letztens mit Flash getroffen", berichtete Peter.

„Und? Wie geht's ihm? Flash und cih wollten uns erst nach Thanksgiving treffen." Mary Jane überlegte. „Muss ich beleidigt sein, weil er dich mir vorzieht?"

Peter lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht ihm gut. Ich glaube, so seltsam es klingt, die Army tut ihm gut."

„Das freut mich." Mary Jane legte den Kopf schief. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass aus Flash mal so jemand wird." Sie seufzte und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach das Radio sie.

„_Hier eine kurze Durchsage: Doctor Ock wurde im Oscorp Tower gesichtet-„_

Peter sah zu Mary Jane. „Schon verstanden. Mach gute Fotos, du brauchst das Geld."

Er lächelte ihr dankend zu. „Danke."

„Aber da ich den Abwasch jetzt alleine mache, schuldest du mir was."

„Ja, okay, alles." Er nickte schnell und rannte schnell an ihr vorbei und aus der Tür. Mary Jane sah ihm noch nach und erhöhte dann den Lautsprecher am Radio, damit sie mitverfolgen konnte, was passierte. Sie machte sich selbstverständlich Sorgen um Peter. Aber was konnte sie schon tun?

„Wo ist Peter hin?", fragte Anna, als sie Mary Jane alleine in der Küche erblickte.

„Du weißt schon, er schießt immer diese Fotos für den Daily Bugle von unserem heiß geliebten Spider-man", erklärte Mary Jane ihr.

„Das ist ein wirklich gefährlicher Job", stellte Anna fest und Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, in der Tat war es das.

Sie traf Flash in dem Café, wo sie in den Ferien immer arbeitete. Er saß schon an dem Tisch und als er sie aus dem Fenster erkannte, lächelte er ihr zu.

Mary Jane grinste, als sie reinkam und auf ihn zuging. „Hi!" Flash stand auf, sodass sie ihn zur Begrüßung umarmen konnte. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Also, warum wolltest du unbedingt dieses Café?"

„Ich arbeite hier", erklärte sie ihm. „Nun, in den Ferien. Viel Trinkgeld und die Leute mögen einen." Sie grinste daraufhin breit und Flash lachte.

„Warum wundert mich das gar nicht?", fragte er.

Sie redeten viel und lange und obwohl Flash so anders war als damals, kamen sie trotzdem gut miteinander aus. Mary Jane hoffte zu denken, dass es daran lag, dass auch sie sich verändert hatte. Sie war doch anders. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das sie vor einigen Jahren war. Sie würde sich nie wieder auf einen solchen Kerl einlassen, wie Flash damals war. Peter und Gwen hatten Recht, sie hatte was besseres verdient und seit wann gab sich Mary Jane nicht mit dem Besten ab?

Nur, dass Peter natürlich nicht ‚das Beste' war. Nun, in vieler Hinsicht schon. Jedenfalls in ihren Augen. Okay, er war schon wirklich ein toller Kerl. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass die beiden unmöglich mehr werden könnten. Es war schier unmöglich.

„Weißt du, Flash", begann Mary Jane. „Meine beide Freundinnen stehen total auf dich."

„Die Brünette und Blonde?", fragte Flash. „Wir hießen sie noch mal… Betty und Liz."

„Ja, genau die." Mary Jane grinste. „Und?"

„Nun, ich bin nächstes Jahr schon wieder weg", entgegnete Flash.

„Ein bisschen Spaß tut immer gut. Das habe ich wenigstens gehört." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Flash nickte dann.

„Beide haben mir bereits Freundschaftsanfragen auf Facebook geschickt. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zuletzt so beliebt war. Aber was wundert mich das?" Er lachte.

„Wehe sie streiten sich um dich, dann bis du ganz unten bei mir", warnte Mary Jane ihn dann.

„Keine Sorge, wird nicht passieren, MJ."

„Gut."

„Aber die beiden sind wirklich heiß, wie soll ich mich da bloß entscheiden?"

Sie war froh, dass sie sich getroffen hatten. Zum Abschied umarmten sie sich noch einmal und Mary Jane musste an ihre früheren Küsse denken, die sie getauscht hatten. Wie jung und unerfahren sie beide damals waren. Und dumm, sie waren beide dumm gewesen. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit her und leide schien ihr dadurch auch die Zeit mit Gwen eine Ewigkeit her.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Anscheinend hatte sich Flash entschieden- nämlich für Liz. Was wohl daran lag, dass Betty ihr Vorrang gegeben hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Mary Jane fragte nicht weiterhin nach, denn sie bezweifelte, dass sie eine wirkliche Antwort bekommen würde.

„Ich glaube, dass Hisao eifersüchtig ist", sagte Betty.

Mary Jane hatte schon vorher etwas bemerkt, dass Hisao auf Liz stand, es aber nie angesprochen. „Nun", begann sie. „Er ist aber auch ein wirklicher Idiot, wenn er auf sie steht und sich so verhält."

Mit Hisao verstand sie sich nach wie vor gut, er konnte schließlich nichts für das Verhalten seines besten Freundes. Mary Jane und Betty waren in der Stadt um Geschenke einzukaufen, da bald Weihnachten vor der Tür stand. Aber nicht nur Weihnachten, denn auch Peters Geburtstag. Sein zwanzigster. Das hörte sich schon so schrecklich alt an. Mary Jane wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie nächstes Jahr ebenfalls zwanzig Jahre alt wurde.

Am Ende entschied sie sich für eine Polaroidkamera, die im Angebot war. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie sie und Peter zusammen Fotos machen würden und wie er sie dabei küsste… schnell schob sie diesen Gedanken zur Seite. _Reiß sich zusammen, MJ. _Leider verflogen ihre Gefühle für Peter nicht mit der Zeit, sie wurden nur stärker. Vor allem jetzt, wo Doctor Ock da war und sie wieder für ihn da zu sein versuchte.

Black Cat lies sich auch manchmal in den Nachrichten zu sehen, aber geschnappt wurde sie nicht und anscheinend brachte Peter es nicht übers Herz sie zu schnappen, oder er hatte andere Sorgen. Sie wusste es nicht.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, was wäre, wenn Peter sterben würde. Was, wenn er starb und er nie von ihren Gefühlen erfahren würde? Nun, am liebsten wäre es ihr ja, dass er davon nie erfahren würde. Aber andererseits… sie wollte schon, dass er es wusste. Aus irgendeinem Grund.

Und sie stellte sich wirklich in die Küche und backte Kuchen. Sie fühlte sich wie eines dieser Hals über Kopf verknallten Mädchen, die etwas für ihren Schwarm an Valentinstag backten. Aber es war nur ein Geburtstagskuchen! Das war vollkommen normal und Freunde taten so etwas nun mal. Sie rief, während der Kuchen im Backofen war, Flash an und fragte ihn, ob er nicht morgen vorüber kommen wollte um Peters Geburtstag im Kleinen zusammen zu feiern. Er, Peter, Betty, Liz und sie. Ach, und Peters Zimmergenosse, der darauf so sehr bestand. Flash stimmte zu und Mary Jane summte gedankenverloren ein Lied.

Bevor sie die Kamera einpackte und eine Schleife umband, machte sie ein Bild von sich. In die Kamera zwinkernd und eine Grimasse schneidend. Mit einem Filzstift schrieb sie auf der Rückseite: „Gib's zu, Tiger. Heute ist dein Glückstag!" Sie musste lächeln an den Gedanken an ihre ersten Worte an Peter. Ob er sich auch noch daran erinnerte? Hoffentlich. Sie fragte sich, wieso die beiden sich schon am ersten Tag an die Haare gegangen sind, obwohl sie sich kaum gekannt haben. Aber nun ja, irgendwie waren die beiden einfach zu gegensätzlich gewesen.

Oder die Tatsache, dass Anna und May versucht hatten, die zusammen zu bringen und das schon bevor der Sache mit Gwen.

Es war schwer gewesen diesen verdammten Kuchen zu transportieren. Am nächsten Tag tat sie so, als hätte sie Peters Geburtstag vergessen. Oder eher: Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg und alle anderen ebenfalls. Hoffentlich fühlte er sich deswegen nicht schlecht. Erst am Nachmittag fing sie ihn auf.

„Hi, Peter! Ich hab dich ja den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Ich… ja." Peter nickte.

„Seltsam, seltsam." Sie zog ihn zu seinem Zimmer. „Komm, lasst uns die Zeit nachholen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab noch…"

Sie öffnete die Tür und dort standen Flash, Betty, Liz und Oliver. „Happy Birthday!"

Peter starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und lachte dann. „Danke, Leute. Woher… woher wusstet ihr das?"

„Ich vergesse doch nicht deinen Geburtstag", sagte Flash daraufhin und boxte Peter an der Seite. Dann sah er zu Mary Jane. „Nun, eigentlich liegt es an MJ. Sie hat das alles gemacht."

Peter richtete seinen Blick auf sie und lächelte sie dankbar an. „Danke."

Oh nein, nicht dieses Lächeln, bitte nicht. Er hatte dieses Lächeln, wo sein ganzen Gesicht erstrahlte und seine braunen Knopfaugen leuchteten und dazu brachte, dass ihr Herz einen Satz machte. Es war ein unfaires Lächeln.

„Kein Problem, Tiger. Ich hab auch Kuchen gemacht. Ladies?"

Betty und Liz kamen auf ihn mit dem Kuchen zu. „Zwanzig Kerzen", sagte Oliver stolz. „Ich habe darauf bestanden."

Peter grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid unglaublich. Danke."

„Auspusten!", riefen alle fröhlich.

„Und vergiss nicht, dir was zu wünschen", rief Mary Jane noch schnell. Peters Blick verharrte für einen Moment auf sie.

„Ich habe aber nichts zum wünschen."

„Bitte, kommt jetzt nicht mit ‚Alles ist perfekt'. Das ist ja so übertrieben klischeehaft", bat Mary Jane ihn und er lachte daraufhin. Natürlich gingen sofort alle Kerzen aus, als er sie auspustete und sie klatschten.

Sie schnitten den Kuchen, redeten miteinander, bis Peter sich neben Mary Jane setzte. „Wenn das dein Kuchen ist… werde ich davon krank werden?"

„Du bist gemein", entgegnete sie. „Ich habe ihn mit Liebe gemacht und er schmeckt _köstlich."_

„Okay, wenn du meinst." Er probierte vom Kuchen und starrte sie verwundert an. „Der schmeckt wirklich gut!"

„Was habe ich gesagt?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich habe viele unentdeckte Talente, von denen du noch nicht weißt. Apropos, nicht wissen. Lasst uns doch die Geschenke öffnen!"

„Ich fühle mich wie auf einem Kindergeburtstag", bemerkte Peter lachend, gab sich aber ihrem Vorschlag nach. Er freute sich wirklich auf jeden der Geschenke und bedankte sich. Als er Mary Janes öffnete, nahm er das Foto, das sie geschossen hatte und las die Rückseite. Als er diese Worte las, brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Du erinnerst dich!", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Wie könnte ich diese berühmten Worte denn nur vergessen?", fragte er sie. „Danke, Mary Jane."

„Kein Ding für den King."

Nach der Party gingen alle und Oliver hatte sonst was noch zu tun, dass Mary Jane und Peter die letzten waren, die noch in dem Zimmer waren. „Bist du mir heute extra aus dem Weg gegangen?", fragte Peter.

„Selbstverständlich. Du bist ja ein besonders Schlauer, Tiger." Sie lächelte. „Dein wievieltes Stück ist das?"

„Viertes. Ich bin total satt, aber es schmeckt einfach so gut!" Peter sprach mit vollem Mund, das sie ihre Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Erst kauen, dann schlucken und dann reden", ermahnte sie ihn. Er tat, was sie ihm sagte.

„Fabelhafter Kuchen."

„Weißt du, wenn ich jedes mal wirklich deine Komplimente schriftlich aufgeschrieben und aufgehängt wäre, wäre meine ganze Wand voll." Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ja, nun, bei diesem Kuchen kann ich noch zwei weitere Wände vollmachen", erklärte er ihr.

„Überfriss dich nicht."

„Du hast damals auf der Party auch vier Kuchenstücke gegessen. Oder waren das fünf?"

Mary Jane freute sich, dass er sich immer noch daran erinnerte. Es war dumm, aber sie tat es. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihrem Ohr. Dann schnappte sie sich seine Kamera, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, und machte ein Foto von verdutztem Peter, der sich über den Kuchen hermachte. Sie nahm das Foto aus dem Schlitz und wedelte es in der Luft.

„Kann ich es behalten?", fragte sie, als sie das Bild erblickte.

„Zeig!"

Sie heilt es ihm lachend hin und Peter nahm die Kamera und schoss eins von ihr. Als er das Foto ansah, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Verdammt, es sieht nicht so doof aus wie meins."

„Ich bin fotogen. Die Kamera liebt mich, es ist unmöglich ein schlechtes Foto von mir zu kriegen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Nun, dann werde ich ja besonders doof neben dir aussehen." Peter drückte sie an der Schulter zu sich und machte ein Foto von ihn beiden. Mary Jane blies ihre Wangen auf und Peter schnitt eine Grimasse, indem er die Zähne fletschte. Diesem Foto folgten noch viele andere. Und es war wirklich so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nun, abgesehen von dem Kuss, aber das war ja sowieso unrealistisch. Nur ein kleiner Traum. Und hey, träumen durfte man.

Sie machten die verrücktesten Bilder. Peter auf dem Kopfstand. Mary Jane in der Luft springend. Peter mit Zöpfen in den Haaren. Sie brachen in Lachen aus bei letzteren, sodass Oliver sie so wieder fand.

„Ähm, Leute? Oh Gott, Peter: Sind das Zöpfe?"

„Hi, Ollie!", begrüßte Mary Jane ihn. „Ich sollte wohl langsam auch gehen, es ist spät."

„Okay." Peter machte die Zöpfe weg. „Danke noch mal."

Sie glaubte es immer noch kaum, dass sie Peter mit auf eine Party bekommen hatte. Die Party war von Alice, ein Mädchen, das mit ihr in einigen Kursen war. Mary Jane hatte sich fertig gemacht: Mit Locken in den Haaren und ein hübsches auffälliges buntes Kleid und Heels. Schließlich musste sie doch in das neue Jahr rein feiern und dabei gut aussehen.

„Du hast deine rote Mütze auf", stellte Mary Jane fest, als er sie abholte.

„Ähm. Ja?"

„Ich habe dir doch mal gesagt, dass ich sie nicht mag!", beschwerte sie sich seufzend.

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Soll ich sie absetzen?"

„Nein. Ich habe nämlich meine Meinung geändert. Sie sieht gar nicht so schlecht es." Sie sah verdammt gut aus. Und er sah damit noch besser und süßer aus. Er würde ihr Untergang werden, entschied sie seufzend. Betty begrüßte Peter und wenig später gingen sie schon zu viert los- später stieß Liz noch zu ihnen.

Liz hatte mit Flash Schluss gemacht, kurz bevor er weg musste und hatte dementsprechend Liebeskummer und wollte sich diese Nacht betrinken. Mary Jane jedenfalls wollte ganz sicher nicht auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol berühren und Peter stimmte ihr zu. Das hieß sie war nicht die einzige nüchterne Person später.

Aber nichtsdestotrotz amüsierte sie sich- wie immer. Die Tanzfläche war ihre eigene ausgewählte Welt und sie mochte es dort. Nur, dass Peter nicht hier war. Sie war mitten auf der Tanzfläche und suchte nach ihm. Er stand etwas weiter entfernt, trank etwas und beobachtete sie. Sie sah verlegen weg und versuchte seine Augen, die auf ihr ruhten zu ignorieren. Ging aber nicht. Also kam sie wenig später zu ihn.

„Willst du nicht tanzen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht tanzen kann", sagte er daraufhin.

„Nun, dann können wir uns zusammen zum Affen machen", schlug sie vor. Peter lachte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, doch sie zog ihn an der Hand auf die Tanzfläche.

„Nein, nein, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane fing an ihn anzutanzen in der seltsamsten und schrillsten Weise, sodass alle um sie herum sie schon ansahen. „Komm schon, lass mich nicht hängen, Tiger."

Peter lachte und dann sprang er in ihren peinlichen Tanz mit ein. In diesen wenigen Minuten zählte nichts, außer die beiden. Wie sie sich gegenüber standen und miteinander tanzten und sich wahrscheinlich zum Affen machten. Aber was soll's? Mary Jane hatte Spaß dabei und Peter ebenfalls.

Nur, bis jemand die Musik änderte und und langsame auflegte. Peter sah sie nervös an und Mary Jane ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie wollte von der Tanzfläche gehen, da alle anderen sich ihren Partner suchten und in einem langsamen romantischen Tanz fanden. Aber Peter zog sie an der Taille zu sich, sodass sie gegen seine Brust gepresst wurde.

„Falls ich dir auf die Füße trete", sagte Peter dann leise und Mary Jane spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing höher zu klopfen.

„Ich werde es dir nicht übel nehmen", sagte sie dann. Langsam fanden ihre Hände seinen Hals, den sie dann umschloss. „Außerdem bin ich diejenige, die Heels hat. Das wird ziemlich weh tun."

„Und doch bist du immer noch so viel kleiner."

Mary Jane lächelte und dann erstarb ihr Lächeln. Sie bewegten sich langsam, eng aneinander, zum Klang der Musik und sahen sich nur in die Augen. Ganze drei Minuten lang. Und es fühlte sich fabelhaft an. Sie wollte für immer in seinen Armen bleiben, aber sie wusste, dass es falsch war.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, schrie Alice: „Leute, zwei Minuten bis zum Neujahr!"

Mary Jane löste sich von Peter. „Komm!" Alle stürmten hinaus, damit sie das Feuerwerk beobachten konnten und sie folgten der Masse. Der Nachthimmel war hell erleuchtet von all dem Feuerwerk. Mary Jane legte ihren kopf in den Nacken. Dieses Jahr würde fantastisch werden, nahm sie sich vor.

Sie hörte, wie jemand einen Countdown anstimmte und sie rief die Zahlen mit. Dann drehte sie sich zu Peter um, der ab „Zehn" ebenfalls mitmachte.

„Frohes neues Jahr!", riefen einige dann, umarmten sich überschwänglich und jubelten. Mary Jane umarmte Peter.

„Frohes neues, Tiger."

„Frohes neues."


	19. Chapter 19

19

Sie dachte, dass das Jahr ganz gut anfing. Die Silvesterparty hatte Spaß gemacht und noch eine Woche später ertappte sie sich am Tagträumen über den Tanz von ihr und Peter. Wenn der Song doch nur zehn Minuten lang gewesen wäre. Oder länger. Viel länger. Sie schloss ihre Augen und umschloss ihren Körper mit ihren Armen, während sie die Melodie des Liedes vor sich her summte. Doch dann kam alles schlechter.

Ihre Schwester Gayle rief sie an und berichtete ihr, dass ihr Vater im Krankenhaus war.

„Wieso sorgst du dich nicht um ihn? Gott, muss ich mich denn um alles kümmern? Erst willst du mir nicht bei deiner Nichte helfen und nun so was!"

Mary Jane wusste nicht, was sie sagen soltle. „Ich…" Wieso war Gayle so? Sie wusste genau, was für ein Arsch ihr Vater war.

„Er wird morgen entlassen, ich hoffe du bist dann da."

Mary Jane schluckte und nickte. „Okay. Ich komme."

Als Peter sie am nächsten Tag fragte, ob sie heute was vorhatte, nickte sie nur. „Ich muss da was erledigen. Keine große Sache. Ist egal."

„Okay…"

Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber reden. Sie hatte Angst mit der Wiederbegegnung mit ihrem Vater. Seit sie vor fast zwei Jahren aus dem Haus wutentbrannt abgehauen ist und er ihr mehrere Beleidigungen gegen den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Sie machte sich Sorgen und fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dabei sollte sie das nicht. Sie sollte sich nicht schlecht fühlen, sie wusste das.

Mary Jane verschwand schnell und hoffte, dass dieser Tag ebenso schnell vorbeigehen würde. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, wenn sie Gayle und ihren Vater wieder sah. Sie war viel zu nervös, dass sie versuchte sich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken. Sie dachte an Peter, dann an Spider-man und daran, wie er letzte Woche kurz nach Silvester Doctor Ock besiegt hatte. Aber immer wieder kehrten ihre Sorgen und Gedanken zurück an ihre… Familie.

Mary Jane fand sich vor dem Haus wieder, in dem sie gelebt hatte. Sie zitterte und ihr Herz klopfte schnell gegen ihre Brust, dass es schon fast wehtat. Sie klingelte, da sie keinen Schlüssel mehr besaß- sie hatte sich geschworen nie wieder herzukommen. Die Tür öffnete sich und dort stand Gayle.

„Hey", sagte Mary Jane nervös.

„Hallo." Gayle lies sie reingehen und Mary Jane schwieg.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Besser." Ihre Schwester verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Mary Jane schwieg und entdeckte dann ihre Nichte. Sie war jetzt… vier Jahre jung. Mary jane begrüßte sie und wollte sie umarmen, doch Gayle zog sie weg von ihr, also gab sie einfach auf. Im Wohnzimmer fand sie auch ihren Vater wieder.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Hast du sie angerufen?", fragte ihr Vater Gayle, die am Türrahmen stand.

„Ja."

„Wieso? Ich will sie gar nicht wieder sehen."

Mary Jane spürte, wie ihr Bauch sich zusammen knotete. „Sie ist deine Tochter", erwiderte Gayle. „Und sie muss mehr Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Verantwortung. MJ und Verantwortung. Ich bin nur verwundert, dass du nicht in der Gasse gelandet bist und noch lebst."

Mary Jane versuchte ihre Wut herunter zu kurbeln. Sie war keine fünf Minuten hier und sie musste schon so was hören. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst."

„Du willst hier doch sowieso nicht sein", brummte ihr Vater.

„Selbstverständlich nicht!", rutschte es ihr aus.

„MJ!" Gayle schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist immer noch dieselbe und änderst dich nie, oder? Du denkst nie nach und kümmerst dich ja nur um dich selbst."

„Wieso sollte ich einen von euch sehen wollen, wenn ihr so…" Mary Jane versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, schaffte es aber nicht. „Vergesst es." Sie wollte gehen.

„Du gehst jetzt nicht, MJ! Du kannst nicht einfach kommen und gehen!", schrie Gayle ihr nach.

„Was dann? Ihr hasst mich doch beide! Und ich bin es mir leid euch so zu hören, wie ihr euch über mich hermacht!", fauchte Mary Jane.

„Du hast es aber verdient, MJ." Ihr Vater schnaubte. „Was machst du eigentlich? Du bist meine Tochter! Du solltest nicht einfach machen was du willst!"

„Ich studiere", entgegnete Mary Jane. „Schauspiel an der NYU. Ich tue das, was ihr beide immer gedacht habt, das ich nicht schaffe. Aber hier sind hier."

Gayles Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und ihr Vater lachte nur. „Schauspiel? Willst du immer noch diesen dummen Kindheitstraum nachjagen? Du wirst damit nicht weit kommen! Du wirst später in der Gosse landen und da bringt dich dein hübsches Gesicht auch nicht weiter! Komm nicht später bei mir an und bettele um Geld!"

„Wie zur Hölle kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich je etwas von dir haben will?", schrie Mary Jane wütend. „Ich will nichts von dir! Nicht dein Geld, sonst noch irgendwas! Ich wollte noch nie etwas von dir und mir ist es egal, was du von meinem Traum denkst! Ich hatte es Leid mich ständig von dir runter bringen zu lassen und wenn du wirklich nichts anderes zu sagen hast, dann will ich jetzt lieber gehen."

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, junges Fräulein!" Ihr Vater stand auf und Mary Jane musste ihre Wuttränen zurückhalten.

„Ich bin nicht mehr dein junges Fräulein." Mary Jane rannte aus dem Haus und stieß mit jemanden zusammen. Als sie aufsah, war es Peter. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und versuchte diese so schnell wie möglich wegzuwischen. „Was machst du hier?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ich… ich habe gehört was… Ist alles okay?", fragte er sie besorgt.

„Bist du mir gefolgt?" Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Von New York bis hier her? Ist das dein ernst?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", erklärte er. „Zurecht."

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an!", schrie sie, unter den Tränen. „Ich komme damit schon alleine zurecht!" Sie ging an ihn vorbei, doch Peter folgte ihr.

„Mary Jane", sagte er. Sie schluchzte und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. „Komm schon, bitte."

„Hau ab! Lass mich alleine! Ich brauche dich oder deinen Mitleid nicht!"

Peter holte sie ein und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Ich weiß. Aber du bist immer für mich da. Und ich für dich. Egal wie fies du zu mir bist, okay?"

Mary Jane starrte ihn an und schluchzte wieder einmal. Dann fiel sie in seine Arme und Peter drückte sie an sich. Sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf, seine Arme um ihren Körper, ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und seine Hand in ihren Haaren. Es fühlte sich gut an und sie war froh, dass er hier war, auch wenn sie etwas sauer war, dass er ihr gefolgt ist. Sie wüsste nicht, wie sie es sonst aushalten sollte.

Sie standen so eine Weile und Peter löste sich langsam von ihr. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Besser?"

Mary Jane nickte und zwang sich zu einem lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Aber dann gab sie einfach auf, sie musste vor Peter nichts vorspielen. „Danke. Ich bin zwar immer noch sauer auf dich, aber danke."

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er, seine Hand immer noch an ihrer Wange. Mary Jane biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre Hand führte zu seiner und sie umschloss diese sanft.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte sie dann.

„Ja. Das sollten wir." Peter nickte daraufhin langsam.

Die Fahrt zurück war sie erschöpft. Vom weinen wahrscheinlich. Mary Jane fand es dumm, dass sie geweint hatte. Sie hätte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen sollen. Und außerdem sollte sie doch bis jetzt bereits daran gewöhnt sein. Sie schlief ein und als sie aufwachte, hatte sie ihren Kopf an Peters Schulter und er hatte seine Jacke um sie gelegt.

Irgendetwas hatte sich an diesem Tag zwischen ihnen geändert, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was. Wahrscheinlich, weil Peter sie nun vollkommen kannte. Sie hatte kaum noch was zu verbergen. Er kannte ihre Familie und ihren Vater. Er wusste, was ihr dunkler Schatten mit sich zog und sie kannte sein Geheimnis. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte bisher niemanden gehabt, der wirklich so viel von ihr wusste. Aber wenn sie entscheiden könnte, dann wäre es auch Peter gewesen, den sie alles anvertraut hätte.

Sie gingen zusammen wieder zurück in ihre Räume und Mary Jane trug immer noch seine Jacke um sich. Sie roch nach ihn und obwohl sie vorher seinen Parker so idiotisch gefunden hatte, weil er seinen ganzen Körper verdeckte (und mit einem _solchen _Körper sollte man wirklich nichts verstecken), aber nun mochte sie ihn. Er begleitete sie sogar auf ihr Zimmer.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Noch einmal." Sie schälte sich aus seiner Jacke und reichte sie ihm.

„Kein Problem, Mary Jane. Du kannst… mit mir darüber jederzeit reden. Wenn du willst." Peter lächelte und nahm die Jacke an sich.

„Ich weiß." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie spürte, wie ihr Kopf heiß wurde. Wahrscheinlich warne ihre Wangen nun errötet. Aber auch Peter sah verlegen aus. Warum hatte sie das nur getan? „Du bist ein klasse Freund." Dann verschwand sie schnell hinter ihrer Zimmertür.

Mary Jane verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie kein Schal mitgenommen hatte. Sie wollte nur eben in die Stadt und hatte sich dort einige Sachen gekauft: Shampoo und all das. Sie verfluchte sich noch mehr, dass sie keine Mütze dabei hatte, weil es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Sie liebte Schnee, keine Frage. Auch wenn sie eher ein Sommer Mädchen war liebte sie Schnee. Aber es war bereits _Februar. _

Wer könnte denn erwarten, dass es immer noch schneite?

Sie ging also schneller als sonst um so wenig Schnee wie möglich abzukriegen. Dabei stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen und da der Boden ziemlich rutschig war, fiel sie rückwärts auf den Boden. Ihr gegenüber schien ebenfalls auf den Boden gefallen zu sein.

„Na klasse", stöhnte sie dann auf und seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid!", meldete sich die Stimme. Ihre Handballen schmerzten und ihr Po wurde kalt.

„Nicht Ihre Schuld", murmelte Mary Jane. „Wir sind beide ziemlich stürmisch gewesen." Sie sah auf und vor ihr war ein junger blonder Mann, ebenfalls ohne Mütze in diesem Wetter unterwegs. Er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Mary Jane ergriff diese und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Sie sind… sie sind Harry Osborn!", stieß sie hervor.

„Ssh", sagte er schnell und zog sie auf die Füße. Er sah sich um und lächelte sie dann an. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass alle das hören und mich überfallen, oder?"

„Na klar, kann ich verstehen." Mary Jane lächelte und Harry bückte sich um ihre Tasche aufzuheben, die ihr ebenfalls runtergefallen ist. Er reichte sie ihr. „Danke."

„Für eine so hübsche Frau immer wieder gerne." Harry schien einen gewissen Charme zu haben. Er war eigentlich gar nicht ihr normaler Typ, er war recht schmal gebaut und nicht besonders groß. Aber irgendetwas hatte er, irgendetwas gefährliches, das ihr gefiel. Anscheinend fühlte sie sich schon immer der Gefahr angezogen.

„Nun, mein fünfzehnjähriges Ich würde jetzt wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht bei diesem Kompliment fallen", bemerkte Mary Jane lachend.

„Ach?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Entschuldige, ich habe gar nicht gefragt. Du bist…"

„Mary Jane", stellte sie sich vor und schüttelte seine Hand. „Aber alle nennen mich MJ." Alle außer Peter.

„Freut mich, Mary Jane."

„Dürfte ich was fragen?", sagte sie dann. „Wo warst du? Ich meine, die Nachrichten waren voll mit deinem Verschwinden."

Harry zögerte. „Ich würde das gerne beantworten", sagte er. „Wie wär's mit einem Café? Auf mich, schließlich war ich so ungeschickt."

Mary Jane wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry Osborn- _der _Harry Osborn- ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte, aber andererseits war das Leben voller Überraschungen. „Ich weiß nicht", gab sie zu. „Ich kenne dich kaum. Abgesehen von dieser einen Minute hier."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Harry nickend. „Aber du kommst mir so bekannt vor."

„Ich glaube ich wüsste, wenn ich dich schon vorher getroffen habe. Und andersrum. Diese Haare kann man nicht vergessen." Sie grinste ihn an und Harry lachte.

„Nein… Kennst du Peter?"

„Peter Parker?" Wieso kannte alle Welt ihn? „Viel zu groß, Haare, als ob er sie nicht kämmt und abstehende Ohren?"

„Genau der." Harry nickte. „Ich wusste doch, dass uns was verbindet." Dann klingelte sein Handy. „Tut mir Leid, das ist meine Assistentin, Felicia, ich muss da ran. Würdest du bitte Peter von mir grüßen und ihm sagen, dass ich wieder in der Stadt bin?"

„Na klar." Mary Jane nickte.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Klausurenphase war schrecklich. Diesen Monat würde der ganze Stress wieder auf sie einfallen.

Mary Jane freute sich aber schon auf die langen Ferien, die danach wieder folgten. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und Peter neben ihr, beide mit einem Buch in der Hand, während sie schweigend nebeneinander saßen und lernten.

„Achja!", fiel es ihr ein und sie setzte sich gerade auf.

„Was?" Peter drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Rate mal, wen ich vor nur wenigen Tagen getroffen habe." Mary Jane grinste ihn an un peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung? Wird das jetzt ein Ratespiel?"

Mary Jane sprang von ihrem Bett auf und suchte in ihrem Schreibtisch nach der einen Zeitschrift. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich gebe dir Tipps: Reich, hat einen gewissen Charme, mein früherer Schwarm in meiner Teenagerzeit und anscheinend wieder in der Stadt!" Als sie die Zeitschrift fand, die sie vor fast einem Jahr mit Peters Geld gekauft hatte, strahlte sie ihn an und hielt ihm diese vors Gesicht.

„Harry Osborn?" Peters Gesicht wurde mit einem Schlag weiß.

„Ja…" Mary Jane ließ die Zeitschrift sinken. „Wieso? Ist etwas falsch?"

„Wo hast du ihn getroffen?"

„In der Stadt, wir sind versehentlich zusammen getroffen", erklärte sie ihn. Seine Stimme klang panisch und sie merkte, dass er versuchte resigniert zu klingen. „Er hat gesagt, dass ihr euch kennt und dass ich dich von ihm grüßen soll." Sie musterte Peter. „Irgendetwas ist nicht okay mit dieser Tatsache, oder?"

„Nein… keine Ahnung wie du drauf kommst. Alles ist okay. Hat er sonst noch was gesagt?"

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass er versucht hat sich an mich ranzumachen." Mary Jane lachte um die Stimmung zu lockern, doch Peter sah dabei nur noch geschockter aus.

„Ich will, dass du dich von ihm fern hältst."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Was ging hier vor?"

„Bitte, Mary Jane. Halte dich einfach von ihm fern."

„Ja, okay. Ich meine ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihn wieder sehen werde. Aber wieso?"

Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er ist kein… guter Umgang. Versprich es mir. Rede nie wieder mit ihm und wenn, dann ruf mich sofort, okay?"

„Okay…" Mary Jane nickte dann langsam. „Alles klar." Irgendetwas war hier falsch, vollkommen falsch und sie wusste nicht was. Peter atmete aus und sprang dann ebenfalls vom Bett auf.

„Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns später." Er nahm schnell seine Bücher und stürmte dann aus dem Zimmer. Mary Jane sah ihm verwirrt nach. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor und was war da zwischen Peter und Harry Osborn?

Und ja, sie hielt sich von Harry fern. Es war nicht gerade schwer, wenn sie sowieso ständig am Büffeln war. Sie war in der Stadt, wieder einmal, weil sie keine Stifte mehr hatte. Oder eher: Sie sind alle leer gegangen aufgrund ihres exzessiven Lernens. Dabei war es schon recht spät, fünf Uhr. Wenigstens hatte sie es noch bemerkt.

Sie kam gerade aus dem Laden, als Peter sie anrief. Mary Jane nahm seinen Anruf ab. „Hey, was gibt's?"

„Wo bist du gerade?", fragte Peter sie.

„Ich bin Sachen einkaufen gegangen und dachte ich schau in einigen Läden noch vorbei, weil Anna bald Geburtstag hat, wieso?"

„Wo genau?"

Mary Jane seufzte. „Bist du etwa auch in der Stadt und möchtest mich überraschen?"

„Vielleicht…"

„Garment District", erklärte Mary Jane dann.

„Bitte hau da so schnell wie möglich von ab."

„Was?" Mary Jane runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte du wolltest mich überraschen?"

„Nein, das war nur so…" Peter seufzte. „Ich bin zwar da, aber du solltest abhauen."

„Wo bist du?" Mary Jane sah sich um. „Siehst du mich jetzt gerade in diesem Moment?"

„Nein, ich bin an der Schlang zum Empire State Building", erklärte Peter. Das Empire State Building?

„Seit wann tust du auf Tourist?" Mary Janes Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst Richtung Empire State Building.

„Ich tue nicht auf Tourist. Ich muss nur was eben nachsehen", erklärte er dann. „Ist für ein… ein Projekt. Ziemlich wichtig. Wie auch immer, du solltest davon weg."

„Weg? Wieso?", fragte Mary Jane. Aber je mehr er ihr sagte, dass sie sich davon fern halten sollte, desto näher kam sie dem.

„Weil ich es dir sage? Mary Jane, bitte sag mir nicht, dass du auf dem Weg hier her bist." Sie sagte darauf nichts, weshalb ein weiteres Stöhnen von Peter kam. „Bitte, hau ab. Es ist hier nicht sicher."

„Nicht sicher?", wiederholte sie. „Was meinst du damit? Solltest du dann nicht auf weg?"

„Ich… Spider-man hat's mir gesagt. Wir sind ziemlich dicke, okay. Weil ich seine Fotos und so schieße. Vertrau mir einfach okay, es ist dort nicht sicher!" Er legte auf, aber Mary Jane lies sich das nicht vorschreiben, was oder was nicht sie zu tun hatte. Also ging sie dort trotzdem hin. Sie stellte sich schnell an und als sie Peter etwas weiter vorne wieder fand rief sie seinen Namen.

„Peter!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie frustriert an. Dann drückte er sich durch die Menschenmasse und ging auf sie zu. Zum Glück waren kaum Menschen hier, oder eher weniger als sonst. „Mary Jane, ich hab doch gesagt, dass du nicht herkommen sollst!"

„Nun, ich mache meist das Gegenteil von dem was man mir sagt", entgegnete sie. „Sag mir, was los ist."

„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Gleich wird hier… was großes passieren. Und du musst in Sicherheit sein."

„Okay, ich verstehe." Mary Jane schwieg. Welcher Bösewicht war jetzt hier? „Und die anderen?"

„Was?"

„Die anderen Leute hier. Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus bringen", erklärte sie. Peter nickte.

„Ja, genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich muss sie schnell evakuieren."

„Das machst du aber nicht gut, Tiger."

„Mary Jane, bitte. Einmal, nur einmal, vertraue mir!"

„Ich vertraue dir immer", erwiderte Mary Jane und Peter stockte für eine Weile. „Lass mich dir helfen. Wir können sie hier schnell rausbringen."

„Aber das geht nicht, ohne dass wir dort oben sind. Dann werden nur die Menschen hier evakuiert, aber die dort oben…" Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mary Jane, bitte gehe zurück zur Uni. Ich komme alleine klar. Es ist viel zu gefährlich hier."

„Ich kann aber helfen!", entgegnete sie. Sie war noch nie so nah am Geschehen gewesen- nur damals bei Venom. Aber da hatte sie nichts tun können. Jetzt konnte sie es, jetzt war ihre Chance da. Sie wollte Peter helfen. „Und Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vornahme."

Peter seufzte. „Man kann dir wirklich nichts vorschreiben, oder?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Abgesehen davon: Wenn es für mich so gefährlich ist, warum bist du hier, Tiger?"

„Das diskutieren wir jetzt nicht. Mary Jane…" Peters Stimme verebbte und sie kamen kurz vor dem Fahrstuhl an.

„Es ist sowieso zu spät", sagte sie dann. „Und ich habe bezahlt. Ich werde dir helfen, okay?"

„Mary Jane, bitte. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren… Du musst in Sicherheit sein, bitte. Ich…" Er schien wirklich verzweifelt zu sein. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Nicht dir."

Ihr Herz schwoll an und sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. „Mir wird nichts zustoßen, Peter."

„Ich kann nicht wieder jemanden verlieren", flüsterte er dann leise.

„Das wirst du nicht", versicherte sie ihm leise. Sie dachte an Gwen und daran, dass sie ebenfalls gestorben ist unter den Händen von einer von Spider-mans Feinden. Sie ging in den Fahrstuhl und Peter folgte ihr. „Ich werde aufpassen, ich verspreche es."

Peter biss sich auf die Lippen. „Okay."

„Was?"

„Es ist dumm und ich werde dich so schnell wie möglich von hier runterbringen, so früh wie möglich, aber ich kann jetzt auch nichts machen. Du hast deinen eigenen Kopf und bist viel zu stur."

„Ähm. Danke?" Mary Jane starrte ihn an und Peter hielt die Luft an.

„Du bringst die Menschen hier raus und ich…"

„Mache das, was du immer machst", bestätigte Mary Jane. „Wir werden das schaffen, okay? Weißt du was passieren wird?"

„The Green Goblin", flüsterte Peter dann. Mary Jane klappte ihren Mund auf. _The Green Goblin. _Der Kerl, der Gwen umgebracht hat. Musste er nicht hinter Gittern sein? Kein Wunder, dass Peter so aufgebracht war und sich Sorgen machte! Natürlich. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, aber sie musste das tun. Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und die Massen vor ihnen stiegen aus.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig", sagte er dann, als er stehen blieb. Er sah ihr in die Augen und Mary Jane nickte langsam. „Ich kann dich wirklich nicht verlieren."

„Das werde ich."

Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und drückte sie an sich. Mary Jane schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Nacken. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig", flüsterte Peter ihr ins Ort. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde."

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie lächelte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie dann nur. „Sei du auch vorsichtig." Peter nickte und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Dann grinste sie ihn an und boxte ihn an der Seite. „Los, schnapp sie dir, Tiger."

Er lachte und verschwand auf der Stelle. Was Mary Jane im nächsten Moment tun musste, war all die Menschen evakuieren. Sie schrie, dass sie alle von hier weg mussten, doch niemand hörte auf sie, oder man sah sie eher verunsichert an, dass die Security kam. „Bitte, ihr müsst auf mich hören!", schrie sie und rannte vor ihnen weg. Verdammt, was sollte sie nun tun? Warum war hier kein Feueralarm oder so?

_Feueralarm. _

„Haben Sie ein Feuerzeug?", fragte Mary Jane und lies ihren Charme bei einem Mann spielen. Sie versuchte sich nicht anzumerken, dass die Security sie wahrscheinlich gerade suchte.

„Ja." Er reichte es ihr und Mary Jane tat etwas dummes oder schlaues: Sie riss sich den Schal vom Hals, zündete ihn vor den Augen des Mannes an und warf es vor sich auf die Füße. Der Mann versuchte es sofort zu löschen. „Was zur Hölle ist falsch mit dir?"

Einige wurden verunsichert und hauten ab. „Ja, haut alle ab!", schrie sie. „Bitte!"

Die Security fand sie sofort und Mary Jane rannte wieder einmal davon, während sie versuchte mehr Sachen zu verbrennen. Ein anderer Mann kam auf sie zu, der wohl gerade versuchte hinunter zu stürzen. Verdammt, ein Selbstmordgefährdeter. Was für ein Tag heute war. „Springen Sie nicht!", schrie sie ihm zu.

„Hier!" Er warf ihr eine Flasche Alkohol zu. „Ich weiß wie es ist, einen schlechten Tag zu haben."

Mary Jane starrte ihn an. Sie brachte wirklich gerade das Empire State Building zum brennen. Als wenig später die Flammen sich ausbreitete- aufgrund des Alkohols, kam die Security auf sie zu. „Hey! Ich mache das nur, weil ich euch irgendwie evakuieren musste! Spider-mans Anweisungen!" Und hey, es hatte wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass die Menschen abgehauen sind.

„Die Polizei ist bereits gerufen, junge Lady."

Der Mann, der immer noch versuchte sich selbst umzubringen, rief ihr zu, dass sie es wenigstens versucht hatte und sprang.

„Nein!" Mary Jane schrie, doch es war zu spät. Nur, dass im nächsten Moment der Mann wenig später von Spider-man hochgetragen wurde.

„Hier bin ich! Etwas zu spät, aber… Verdammt, Mary Jane!" Er sah sich um. „Hast du das Feuer gelegt?"

Wow, er hatte ausversehen ihren Namen gesagt. „Peter meinte, dass ich die Menschen evakuieren sollte", entgegnete sie. Spider-man stöhnte auf.

„Okay, ja, du hast einen guten Job gemacht. Und jetzt lassen Sie sie los."

„Aber-„ Die Securityleute sahen sich verzweifelt an und wollten Mary Jane wohl nicht loslachen. Verständlich.

„Was? Ich muss die hübsche Lady hier auch sicher runter bringen, denn The Green Goblin kommt bald. Sie müssten auch so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden." Peter benutzte seine Spinnweben, um die Männer von Mary Jane los zu machen. Dann schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Halt dich fest."

„Das hat wirklich lange gedauert", sagte sie und tat, was er ihr sagte. Spider-man lachte.

„Du hast es aber geschafft."

„Natürlich. Du und Peter unterschätzt mich wirklich."

„Nein, das tun wir nicht." Spider-man schoss mit seinem Spinnweben auf das nächst liegende Gebäude und sie schwangen durch die Luft. Es war fabelhaft und der Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu jubeln. Doch kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam, riss sie jemand anderes von Peter.

Wo sie gerade noch aus Freude schreite, war es nun ein Schrei aus Angst, denn derjenige, der sie festhielt, war der Green Goblin.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Als sie den Grünen Goblin ins Gesicht sah, hielt sie ihren Atem an.

Das konnte nicht sein. „Harry Osborn", stieß sie hervor.

„Da hast du auch endlich mal eins und eins zusammen gezählt", stieß er hervor. „Peter mag seine Mädchen wohl schlau."

Deshalb hatte Peter so seltsam reagiert. Selbstverständlich. Harry sollte weg sein, eingesperrt. Deshalb war er genau dann auch verschwunden, als Spider-man vor einem Jahr verschwunden ist. Weil schließlich auch der Green Goblin verschwunden ist und… und er war es. Er war derjenige, der Gwen umgebracht hatte. Und er kannte Peter, das hieß sie waren Freunde oder so etwas vorher gewesen. Wieso? Was ist zwischen ihnen passiert? Und wie ist er aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen.

Er flog mit ihr wieder hoch zum State Building, wo er sie hinschmiss. „Black Cat!", rief er. Diese fing Mary Jane auf. Sie versuchte sich von ihr freizumachen, doch Black Cat hielt sie fest im Griff. Und sie hatte wirklich Klauen an ihren Händen. Diese umschlossen ihren Hals und Mary Jane wagte sich kaum noch zu bewegen.

„Du bist also Peters neue Flamme? Fast wortwörtlich." Black Cat lachte und fuhr mit ihrer anderen Hand über Mary Janes roten Haare, bevor sie wieder ihren Griff härtete.

Und dann noch das. Selbstverständlich wussten sie und Peter, dass Black Cat eine Verbrecherin war, eine Kriminelle. Aber dass sie mit Harry zusammenarbeitete? Dabei dachte Peter vor etwa einem halben Jahr noch, dass er sich in sie verlieben könnte und mit ihr über Gwen hinweg kommen könnte. Aber nein, sie war Harrys Komplizin. Wusste Peter das schon? Und hatte sie ihm aus dem Gefängnis befreit? Wie standen sie zueinander?

Und war sie diese Assistentin, diese Felicia, von er Harry gesprochen hatte, bevor er das Handy abgenommen hatte?

Mary Jane versuchte gegen sie zu kämpfen. _Toll, du hättest echt irgendwie Selbstverteidigung lernen sollen. Oder wenigstens Pfefferspray mitnehmen. Oder einen Hund, den hassen Katzen doch so sehr. _Sie trat gegen Black Cat, die aber schnell wieder ausscherte und Mary Jane festhielt. Sie konnte dadurch das Gesicht der weißhaarigen Bösewichtin sehen. Auf ihren Lippen war ein Grinsen.

„Du entkommst mir nicht", sagte Black Cat.

„Fahr zur Hölle", fauchte Mary Jane.

Im nächsten Moment krachten Harry und Peter neben sie ein. Wie eine Explosion flog Mary Jane zur Seite und fiel auf den Boden. Verdammt. „Aufstehen, MJ", murmelte sie. Ihr Bein tat höllisch weh, doch sie wollte dort nicht hinsehen. Hoffentlich war da nicht Blut oder so. Sie stand humpelnd auf und in diesem Moment stürzte das Einsatzkommande von der NYPD ein.

„Das wurde ja auch Zeit." Mary Jane ging auf diese zu, doch Black Cat fiel über sie wieder her.

„Loslassen, Black Cat!", forderte ein Polizist auf. Die Waffe war auf sie gezielt.

Black Cat sah kurz zu Harry, der nickte und sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Polizei. „Okay." Dann riss sie Mary Jane rückwärts und lies sich über das Gebäude fallen. Mary Jane schrie auf. Diese Frau war verrückt! Der Wind peitschte ihr gegen die Ohren und ihre Augen sammelten Tränen von dem starken Wind. Black Cat löste sich von ihr und irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich am Gebäude festzuhalten, während Mary Jane weiterhin im Freien Fall hinunter fiel.

Doch dann kam Spider-man. Er fing sie im Flug auf und hielt sie so nah an sich, dass er ihr fast die Luft wegschnürte. „Mary Jane?", fragte er dann, als er sie zu einem Gebäude geschwungen hatte.

„Alles okay", sagte sie dann atemlos. „Abgesehen vom Schock."

„Gott sei Dank."

„Los, geh schon!", rief sie ihm zu und er rannte wieder weg. Toll, nun musste sie hier irgendwie vom Gebäude runter kommen.

Es dauerte länger, als erwartet und sie war wirklich erschöpft, als sie fast wieder beim Empire State Building ankam. Ihr Bein tat weh und sie musste kurz anhalten für eine Pause. In einer Gasse. Vielleicht sollte sie irgendwo anders anhalten, denn sie war für heute genug in Gefahr gewesen. ‚Jungfrau in Nöten' zu sein war zwar nicht schlimm, aber es war wirklich anstrengend und sie würde lieber einen Tag haben, an dem sie nicht mit so etwas konfrontiert werden musste. Sie setzte sich an einer Feuerleiter hin und inspizierte ihr Bein. Es war vollkommen angeschwollen und tat schon weh dort nur hinzusehen.

„Hey, wenigstens hast du heute einige Menschenleben gerettet", versuchte sie sich aufzuheitern. „In gewisser Weise. Indem ich das Empire State Building in Flammen gesetzt habe. Mann, ich bin schon ein kompletter Idiot." Sie fragte sich, was Gwen getan hätte. Doch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, tauchte Spider-man auf. Von oben. Er war kopfüber und starrte sie direkt an.

„Alles okay?"

Mary Jane lachte. „Du solltest mich nicht so überraschen. Aber ja. Und bei dir anscheinend auch." Sie sah, dass seine Uniform an einigen Stellen aufgerissen war und war gerührt, dass er trotzdem gekommen ist um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Nun, ich habe ein gefährliches Leben."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Sind Black Cat und…"

„Hinter Gittern", bestätigte Peter. „Danke, Mary Jane."

„Mary Jane… Peter hat hoffentlich nur gutes über mich erzählt." Sie lächelte und Spider-man zögerte.

„Ja. Er scheint dich wirklich zu mögen", sagte er. „Was ich nur verstehen kann. Du warst klasse heute. Wenn es auch dumm und gefährlich war."

„Wir haben's wenigstens geschafft", sagte sie dann. Es fing an zu regnen und Mary Jane rührte sich nicht vom Platz, ebenso Peter. Dann rückte sie zu ihm vor und berührte seine Maske. Er zuckte kurz zurück. „Ich werde dich nicht entmasken, keine Sorge." Sie schob leicht die Maske hinunter, sodass sein Mund frei war und ohne weiteres Nachdenken, küsste sie ihn.

Es war in gewisser Weise seltsam. Viel zu klischeehaft, weil es noch regnete. Aber dann… sie hatte sich das schon seit Monaten ausgemalt und es war noch besser. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Peter so ein guter Küsser war? Sie schloss ihre Augen und umschloss sein Gesicht mir ihren Händen. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Brust. Seine Lippen waren weich und der Kuss war nass und doch sanft.

Sie löste sich dann von ihm und rollte seine Maske wieder hoch.

„Soll… ich… dich ähm. Zurückbringen?", fragte Peter dann nervös.

„Nein", sagte sie Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich glaube ich will mit Peter zurück fahren." Sie lächelte ihn an und schob sich ihre nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay." Dann schwang er über das Gebäude und in die Nacht hinein.

Ihre Lippen kribbelten immer noch nach dem Kuss und Mary Jane führte ihre Hand zu ihren Lippen. Sie hatte ihn wirklich geküsst. Und er hatte den Kuss erwidert. Nur, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er Peter war. Er dachte, dass sie Spider-man geküsst hatte. Aber eigentlich hatte sie Peter geküsst. _Und _Spider-man. Die beiden waren ja eigentlich ein und dasselbe.

Wenig später kam Peter auf sie zu mit einem Regenschirm. „Mary Jane!", rief er dann. Er ging auf sie zu und hielt über ihr den Regenschirm. „Dir geht es gut."

Sie nickte. „Habe ich doch gesagt. Nur mein Bein ist ein bisschen…" Sie deutete auf dieses.

„Kannst du gehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja, aber du musst nur ein bisschen geduldig mit mir sein." Seufzend wischte sie sich mit der Hand über ihr nasses Gesicht. „Ich habe immer einmal gedacht, dass mein Bein irgendwann mal wegen meinen Heels nachgibt. Und nicht, weil ich live bei einem Kampf zwischen Spider-man und dem Green Goblin dabei war." Peter lachte. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz okay. Bis auf einige… Wunden. Aber das ist schon okay. Lasst uns zurück."

Mary Jane nickte und versuchte aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Dann drehte Peter sich um und drückte ihr den Regenschirm in die Hand. „Spring auf."

„Was?"

„Du kannst nicht gehen und ich wette du bist ein Fliegengewicht. Bis zur nächsten U-Bahn Station ist es auch gar nicht weit."

„Du bist verrückt." Doch Mary Jane tat es und hielt sich fest an Peter, den Regenschirm in der Hand. „Geht das?"

„Ja."

Sie schwieg und dann drückte sie sich näher an ihn. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Peter sah sie an und lächelte traurig. „Spider-man hat dafür gesorgt."

„Spider-man", murmelte sie.

„Und… wie findest du ihn?"

„Ganz okay." War er jetzt eifersüchtig auf sich? Warte. Wenn das so war, müsste es heißen, dass er ebenfalls Gefühle für Mary Jane hatte. Natürlich hatte er es. Er hatte es ihr gesagt und er hatte den Kuss erwidert… Mary Jane musste lächeln, auch wenn die Situation fürs glücklich sein nicht gerade passend war. „Wieso? Hast du ein Auge auf ihn geworfen?"

Peter lachte unter ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich stehe nicht auf Kerle in blau-roten Uniformen."

„Nun, die haben schon das gewisse etwas, findest du nicht?" Mary Jane grinste dabei und Peter sagte nichts. „Keine Sorge. Ich beurteile meine zukünftigen Kerle nach deren Ohrengröße und die von Spider-man kann ich nicht sehen." Sie zwickte ihm ins Ohr und Peter drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an.

„Je größer desto besser?", fragte er.

„Oh Gott, Peter, es kommt doch nicht auf die Größe an", entgegnete sie entrüstet. Er trug sie hinunter in eine U-Bahn Station, wo er sie auf einer Bank ablegte. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Gleich acht", sagte Peter. Dann stieß Mary Jane einen leisen Schrei aus. „Was ist?", fragte er sie.

„Ich war in der Stadt um Stifte und ein Geschenk für Anna zu kaufen. Und weißt du wo das alles jetzt ist?" Sie starrte auf ihre losen Hände. „Ich nämlich auch nicht! Verdammt! Da bezahle ich den Eintritt für das Empire State Building, lege es in Flammen, verletze mich und kriege nicht mal das, wofür ich bezahlt habe!"

Peter lachte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du dich fern halten solltest."

Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist okay. Ich meine, du warst da. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich mich von dir fern halten kann." Als sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, war es schon zu spät. Sie wurde rot und sah verlegen weg. „Also… ich meine." Sie hatte ihn geküsst und doch wurde sie bei so etwas verlegen? Reiß dich zusammen, MJ.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich kann mich auch nicht von dir fern halten." Peter sah sie an und für eine Weile starrten die beide sich nur in die Augen, bis deren Bahn kam und Mary Jane versuchte aufzustehen.

„Das ist unser Stichwort zu gehen." Peter lachte und legte den Arm um sie, damit er sie stützen konnte und sie gingen in die Bahn. „Ich wollte heute noch lernen." Daraus wurde wohl nichts.

„Das kannst du immer noch", entgegnete er dann.

„Wir müssen uns doch um deine", sie hob ihre Hände und machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft, „Wunden kümmern."

Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Und ich glaube die Polizei will dich noch befragen."

„Achja." Mary Jane nickte. „Fürs Anbrennen des Empire State Building. Und meinem Schal. _Mein Schal._" Den hatte sie auch vollkommen vergessen. Mary Jane führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Mund. „Oh Gott."

Peter lachte. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein warst du ziemlich kreativ."

„Man sieht mein Gesicht wahrscheinlich jetzt schon überall in den Nachrichten ‚Junge Frau wird verrückt und brennt einfach alles an, sagt, Spider-man schicke sie'."

„Nun, das hat er."

„Trotzdem. Ich komme wie eine Verrückte rüber. Und dann wollen sie sicher wissen, woher ich die Anweisung von Spider-man bekommen habe. Ich werde einfach die Wahrheit sagen."

Peter erstarrte leicht. „Und die wäre?"

„Dass sein Lieblingsfotograf es mir gesagt hat", erklärte Mary Jane. „Hast du gute Fotos bekommen?"

„Leider nicht, nein." Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber dafür andere gute Sachen."

„Die wären?"

Peter schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Sorry, kann ich dir leider nicht erzählen."

Mary Jane fragte sich, ob ihr Kuss vielleicht unter die Kategorie von ‚anderen guten Sachen' in seinen Augen fiel.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Wieder Semesterferien.

„Weißt du", begann Mary Jane. „Vor genau etwa einem Jahr bin ich hier zurück gefahren nach Queens, weil Anna einen Brief von der NYU bekommen hat."

„Wo warst du denn vorher?", fragte Peter sie.

„Hier und da. Jobben." Mary Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woche für Woche bei anderen Freunden, bis sie genug von mir hatten." Sie lächelte schwach. „Aber das kann man ihnen nicht verübeln, wenn so eine laute rothaarige Verrückte auf deren Sofa schläft."

In den Zeitungen wurde sie zum Glück nicht als verrückt angesehen- nun, teilweise- aber größtenteils sah man sie als eine Retterin. Sie hatte sogar ein Interview geführt.

„Glaub mir, Mary Jane, ich würde nie genug von dir haben", sagte Peter.

Mary Janes Herz machte ein Sprung und sie lächelte ihn an. „Du, Peter bist ja auch eine Ausnahme."

„Und Betty und Liz", fügte Peter hinzu. Dann schwieg er für eine Weile. „Und Gwen", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Mary Jane nickte dann langsam.

„Und Gwen", flüsterte sie. Gwen war schon immer zu gut für die Welt gewesen.

Es war an einem Samstag, als Mary Jane einen Brief bekam. Sie wollte heute eigentlich ihren freien Tag mit Peter verbringen. Oder eher gesagt sie wollten einen Film zusammen sehen und Peter meinte, dass er hoffte, dass sie sich zurückhalten würde mit ihren Kommentaren.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Aber ich werde alles kommentieren."

„Dann muss ich wohl damit klarkommen", hatte er seufzend gesagt.

In einer Viertelstunde würde er kommen und Mary Jane war verwundert über den Brief. Er kam von Mrs. Stacy. Langsam öffnete sie ihn und entdeckte einen Brief.

„_Liebe Mary Jane,_

_Nach langem haben wir Gwens Zimmer umgeräumt, da wir umziehen. Dabei haben wir einen Brief entdeckt, den sie an dich geschrieben hat. Er ist zwar unvollständig, aber ich dachte mir, dass du ihn gerne lesen würdest._

_Mrs. Stacy_"

Mary Jane ging schnell in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ein Brief von Gwen. Sofort fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie sich nicht bei ihrer Freundin gemeldet hatte und diese wenigstens daran gedacht hatte. Sie hatte einen Brief angefangen. Mary Jane musste sich erst einmal mental darauf vorbereiten, bevor sie den Brief lesen konnte. Zitternd holte sie ihn hervor, nahm tief Luft und las ihn.

„_Liebe MJ,_

_Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich weiß auch nicht, weshalb ich dir einen Brief schreibe und nicht wie jeder andere normale Mensch dich einfach anrufe oder dir eine E-Mail schicke. Oder einfach dich auf Facebook anstupsen. Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich gerade nostalgisch, weshalb ich zu dem guten alten handschriftlichen Brief zurückgreife. _

_Ich vermisse dich. Wir hatten früher so viel Spaß miteinander und obwohl wir uns seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben, zählst du nach wie vor zu einer meiner besten Freunden. Es ist schade, dass unser Kontakt irgendwann abgebrochen ist, aber zu verständlich. Manchmal leben sich Menschen auseinander, vor allem aufgrund von Distanz. Aber das will ich nicht bei uns. Ich hoffe wir können uns nach dem Abschluss treffen._

_Ach, der Abschluss. Ich hoffe du bist in Mathe besser geworden. Was heißt hier hoffen? Ich weiß, dass du besser geworden bist. Wenn du dir etwas festnimmst, dann ziehst du es auch durch. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie du auf deine Weise jetzt versuchst das abzustreiten, aber ich versuche gerade meine Rede vor mich zu schieben. Ja, ich habe die Ehre bekommen die Rede beim Abschluss zu halten und ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was ich schreiben soll. _

_Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass all das sich dem Ende zuneigt. Wir machen den Abschluss, du und ich. Und Flash. Er hat sich so verändert, das glaubst du kaum. Nun er macht immer noch dumme Witze und sein IQ ist nicht gestiegen, aber er bemüht sich. Jetzt könnte ich schon sagen, dass er jemand gutes für dich wäre. Nur, dass ich weiß, dass du noch jemanden viel besseren verdient hast. _

_Wenn wir uns wieder treffen, dann muss ich dir unbedingt Peter vorstellen. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ihr beide euch gut verstehen würdet. Apropos Peter, das war ja der Kerl mit den Anna und May versucht haben dich zu verkuppeln. Und du hattest Recht, er ist ein absoluter Nerd, aber ich bin's eben auch. _

_Ich denke schon seit Wochen über dem Bewerben an der Oxford"_

Hier hörte der Brief schlagartig auf. Mary Jane starrte ihn an und als eine Träne auf diesem Brief, merkte sie, dass sich in ihren Augen Tränen gesammelt hatten. Sie wischte sich übers Gesicht. Gwen… Sie vermisste sie so sehr. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass Peter sich für sie entscheiden würde? Gwen war seine erste große Liebe und gegen sie konnte Mary Jane nie im Leben ankommen. Das war unmöglich.

„Hey, Mary Jane, Anna hat mich reingelassen-„ Peter stand am Türrahmen. Als er sie so sah, ging er schnell auf sie zu und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „Was ist los?" Er sah sie mit seinen braunen Knopfaugen so besorgt an. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. Wieso sah er sie so an?

„Ich habe ein Brief von Gwen bekommen", erklärte sie. „Sie hat ihn mir vor dem Abschluss geschrieben."

Peter schwieg. „Dürfte ich ihn lesen?"

Mary Jane nickte und reichte ihm den Brief. Peter las ihn sich durch und er drehte sich zu ihr um, als er fertig war. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich ein Nerd bin?", fragte er leise und lächelte.

Mary Jane nickte dann. „Ich hatte wirklich Recht", sagte sie nickend. „Wie immer. Nun. Fast immer."

„Fast immer?"

„Ich war dumm zu glauben, dass…" Sie senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass du und ich…. Nein. Es ist egal. Vergiss es."

„Dass wir was?", fragte Peter. Er sah sie an und Mary Jane sah ihm in seine Augen.

„Ich war dumm genug zu glauben, dass etwas aus uns…" Es war sowieso schon zu spät. Sie musste es nun loswerden, aber sie konnte nicht. Damit würde sie alles ruinieren. Sie sah wieder weg, doch Peter nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drehte es wieder zu sich.

„Nein, warst du nicht", sagte er dann leise. „Mary Jane, ich…"

Sie starrte ihn an. Was wollte er ihr sagen? Doch Peter schien selbst seine Worte nicht zu finden. „Es ist egal", sagte sie. „Es ist dumm."

„Wieso? Was ist daran dumm, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe?" Er löste seine Hände von ihr und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mary Janes Herz stockte und sie sagte nichts. „Ja, ich…" Er gestikulierte wild. „Ich habe Gefühle für dich. Es ist raus. Hier. Nimm diese Liebeserklärung. Es ist verrückt. Aber was ist daran dumm?"

„Du hast Gefühle für mich?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Soll ich es dir aufschreiben?", entgegnete Peter. „Denn das würde ich. Ich würde es aufschreiben, damit du deine Wand voll hängen kannst. Ich, Peter Parker, habe Gefühle für Mary Jane Watson. Ich könnte es in tausend verschiedenen Schreibweisen aufschreiben. Und in anderen Sprachen."

Mary Jane lächelte und dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein."

„Nein?"

„Du und ich… wir sind viel zu verschieden. Und Gwen… Wie kann ich… wie kann ich je gegen sie ankommen? Ihr seid euch so ähnlich gewesen und du und ich sind das komplette Gegenteil. Komm schon, du mochtest mich anfangs nicht mal." Sie zwang sich zu einem leisem Lachen. „Es ist dumm von uns beiden gewesen, dass wir aus unserer Freundschaft irgendwie mehr interpretiert haben. Ich bin nicht, jemand der… In den sich jemand verliebt. Jemand wie du."

„Liegt es an dem Klischeehaften It-Girl und Nerd Kombination, die du so hasst?", fragte Peter sie dann. Mary Jane lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör, Mary Jane. Du bist so anders von mir. Und Gwen. Du bist alles, was sie nicht ist. Du bist alles, was ich nicht bin. Und deshalb funktionieren wir. Du machst mich glücklich und bringst mich zum Lachen. Du bist ein lauter Wirbelwind, der mein Leben auf dem Kopf gestellt hat. Nein, eher wieder richtig. Ich war ein Wrack und dann kamst du und hast mich wieder hergerichtet. Wir funktionieren gerade deswegen." Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Peter lies sie nicht ausreden. „Und ja, ich habe dich am Anfang nicht gemocht. Ich dachte du seist nur hübsch, das wäre alles. Ich fand dich nervig und laut und viel zu fröhlich. _Die ganze Zeit. _

Aber dann habe ich das zu lieben gelernt. Ich habe mich in deine laute Stimme verliebt, dass du so stur bist und dass du so viel redest. Ich bin auch wie jeder andere, der in den Mary Jane Bann verfällt, denn du ziehst all die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich. Und du bist so fröhlich, dass ich einfach nicht traurig sein kann. Und doch bist du nicht nur das. Du bist auch ernst und die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann. Und ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich habe mich in die Weise verliebt, wie du den Fernseher anschreist. Ich habe mich darin verliebt, wie du mich Tiger nennst.

Ich werde Gwen immer lieben. Aber du musst nicht gegen sie ankommen. Du bist jemand komplett anderes. Und ich…"

Mary Jane lächelte ihn an. Seine Worte rührten sie und sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hand. Ihre Lippen fanden sich automatisch. Es war anders als damals der Kuss mit Spider-man. Dieses mal wussten beide, worauf sie sich einließen. Sie wusste von seinen Gefühlen für sie und er wusste, dass sie ihn küsst und nicht jemanden anderen. Sie musste sich leicht runterbeugen und Peter legte seine Hände um ihre Taille, während ihre sich langsam in seine verwuschelten Haare eingruben.

Sie öffnete den Mund und ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und ihr ganzer Körper reagierte auf Peters Berührung. Sie fiel von ihrem Bett und auf ihn drauf, sodass er unter ihr auf dem Boden lag. Aber es schien Peter kaum zu kümmern, denn er küsste sie einfach weiter, seine Hände in ihre roten Haare führend.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, grinste sie ihn an. „Gib's zu, Tiger. Heute ist dein Glückstag."

Peter lachte. „Ja, das ist es wirklich." Dann küsste er sie ein weiteres mal, dieses mal sanfter und zärtlich.

„Weißt du", begann sie dann. „Ich fand deine Haare früher schrecklich."

„Und jetzt?"

„Will ich sie die ganze Zeit anfassen. Sie sind so fluffig." Mary Jane lachte und Peter fiel in das Lachen mit ein.

„Du bist verrückt."

„Du bist derjenige, der es mag, dass ich den Fernseher anschreie", erwiderte Mary Jane und ging langsam von ihm runter. Peter setzte sich dann auf und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.

„Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen", sagte er dann.

„Zu spät." Mary Jane grinste ihn an und Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun, was soll's? Du magst mich ja auch. Ich meine. Du hast es zwar nicht gesagt, aber… ich nehme mal an. Weil du… Nun, andererseits…" Peter fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und Mary Jane lachte.

„Ja, Idiot. Ich habe auch Gefühle für dich." Sie küsste ihn ein weiteres mal. „Es ist verrückt. Als ich es zum ersten mal bemerkt habe, bin ich fast an die Decke gegangen."

„Wann war das? Wenn ich fragen darf?"

Mary Jane zögerte. „Nach der Sache mit Joshua und Dave."

Peter starrte sie an. „Bist du deswegen so schnell abgehauen?" Mary Jane nickte dann. „Das ist… aber… das ist fast ein halbes Jahr her!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Und bei dir?"

„Als wir beide gebackt haben. Deine Stimme und deine Fröhlichkeit…" Peter sah sie an und Mary Jane spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. „Wirklich bemerkt habe ich es dann beim Empire State Building. Ich habe es davor so gut wie möglich versucht zu ignorieren. Bis es einfach nicht mehr ging. Aber dann habe ich es einfach… Ich habe einfach nachgegeben. Denn ich kann mich wirklich nicht von dir fern halten, Mary Jane."

„Ich weiß nur allzu gut, was du meinst."


	23. Chapter 23

23

„Du hast Gossip Girl für mich ruiniert", erklärte Mary Jane Peter.

„Wieso? Du hast die Serie vor langer Zeit doch schon zu Ende geguckt", erwiderte Peter.

„Weil du Dan und Blair zusammen mochtest."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wir Dan und Blair sind?" Peter hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sind die den letzten endes zusammen gekommen? Also… nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde."

Mary Jane grinste dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Blair hat sich für den anderen Idioten entschieden, dessen Beziehung ungesund war und der sie für ein Hotel an seinen Onkel sexuell verkauft hat."

Peter klappte den Mund auf. „O…kay? Nun. Dann sind wir ganz sicher nicht Dan und Blair."

„Weil wir letzenendes zusammen sind?", riet Mary Jane lächelnd und Peter nickte dann. Die beiden saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen sich einen Film zusammen an, deren Beine ineinander verschlungen, während sie auf den jeweils anderen Seiten des Sofas saßen. Mary Jane beugte sich zu Peter vor, biss sich auf die Lippen und lächelte.

All das war neu für sie. Sie hatte sich vorher nie verliebt. Jedenfalls nicht so. Sie hatte es sich oft vorgemacht verliebt zu sein und meistens war sie einfach nur verknallt. Aber das hier… noch nie hatte jemand sie so fühlen lassen. Und sie hatte zwar Angst, aber es war auch aufregend. Peter beugte sich ebenfalls vor und ihre Hände fanden einander und die Finger verschlungen sich ineinander.

„Ich bin wieder Zuhause!", rief Tante May. Peter, der sich vorgebeugt hatte und Mary Jane fast küssen wollte, reagierte so stark, dass er fast vom Sofa fiel, aber dadurch, dass seine Beine und Mary Janes in gewisser Weise verknotet waren, hing nur sein halber Oberkörper runter.

„Hallo, Mrs. Parker!", rief Mary Jane zurück während sie dann sich aus Peters Beinen frei machen wollte.

„Nein, tu das nicht!", bat er sie.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dann runterfalle?"

„Mehr ein Grund das zu tun." Sie lachte und stand auf, sodass Peter komplett runterfiel.

„Du bist eine schreckliche Person", murmelte er und Mary Jane fuhr ihm mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Tante May, welche in der Küche war. Peter, dem Mary Jane die Hand hingehalten hatte, ergriff diese und stand auf.

„Nichts", sagte Peter schnell. Es war erst ein Tag vergangen seit dem sie beide ihre Gefühle zueinander gestanden haben. Mary Jane und Peter hatten bisher noch niemanden was davon erzählt. Sie wusste nicht, wann man das tat. Am liebsten wollte sie es in die Welt hinausschreien, aber dann wollte sie es auch für sich behalten. „Sollen wir dir helfen?"

„Nein, schaut nur ruhig euren Film weiter an."

„Ist gerade zu ende", entgegnete Mary Jane. „Wir helfen dir gerne." Sie ging in die Küche, wo May den Einkauf einräumte. Sie halfen ihr beim Einräumen der Sachen.

„Achja, Peter, du weißt schon, wegen dieser Sache der Hochzeit…", begann May.

„Was für eine Hochzeit?", fragte Mary Jane nach.

May winkte nur ab. „Eine alte Freundin von mir, ihre Tochter heiratet und sie hat uns eingeladen. Ich habe Peter vor Wochen vorgeschlagen, dass er dich doch vielleicht mitnehmen kann als gute Freundin."

Mary Jane drehte sich zu Peter um. Davon hatte er ihr nichts gesagt. Peter stockte, als die beiden Frauen ihn ansahen. „Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, dass du vielleicht keine große Lust auf Hochzeiten hast. Aber ich dachte, dass eine gute Freundin dabei zu haben es weniger… Ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn Mary Jane auch will."

„Ich würde liebend gerne mitkommen", sagte Mary Jane fröhlich. „Natürlich, wenn Peter Lust drauf hat eine gute Freundin mit dabeizuhaben." Sie erwähnte einfach nicht, dass sie mehr waren.

„Wirklich?", fragte Peter sie.

„Du fragst _mich _ob ich Lust auf eine Feier habe? Tiger, ich dachte du kennst mich." Sie drückte ihm Käse in die Hand, das er in den Kühlschrank lachend einräumte. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass es mit mir witziger wird, meinst du nicht?"

„Doch, klar." Peter nickte und May lächelte zufrieden.

„Nun, das ist gut zuhören. Dann können wir endlich das Plus Eins Kreuzchen ankreuzen." Sie klatschte in die Hände.

„Mmh." Peter nickte und nahm eine Wasserflasche, die er aufschraubte und aus der er trank. „Aber, Mary Jane, willst du wirklich nur als gute Freundin mit mir hingehen?"

Mary Jane stoppte bei dem was sie tat und dann drehte sie sich zu ihn um und lachte. „Ich dachte du fragst nie."

May starrte die beiden an und dann zwischen ihnen. Ihr Lächeln verblasste für einen Moment und ihm nächsten Moment stieß sie einen kleinen Jubel aus, ihre Hände um ihren Mund. „Ist es wirklich das, was ich denke?"

„Ja, sozusagen", sagte Peter und sah Mary Jane lächelnd an.

May schien so fröhlich über diese Nachricht zu sein, dass sie Mary Jane und Peter versuchte beide zu umarmen. Die kleine zierliche Frau war so süß, dass Mary Jane nur strahlen konnte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ihr endlich zueinander gefunden habt! Ich meine, Anna und ich haben das schon seit dem ihr beide vierzehn Jahre seid erhofft."

„Es hat nur etwas gedauert", sagte Peter dann und nickte lächelnd.

„Etwa sechs Jahre", stimmte Mary Jane zu.

May lächelte und nahm Peters Hand in ihre. „Ich bin so glücklich für dich, Peter." Selbstverständlich. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Peter nach Gwens Tod gewesen ist. Ihren Sohn so zu sehen musste schlimm sein. Sie hatte schließlich auch selbst ihren Mann verloren und die beiden hatten nur noch einander.

„Danke, May", sagte Peter. „Ich bin auch glücklich."

„Betty!" Mary Jane fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, es ist schon viel zu lange her!"

„Viel zu lange? Ach, MJ." Betty lachte und erwiderte die stürmische Umarmung. „Liz kommt auch noch gleich."

„Wirklich? Wow, was für ein glückliches Mädchen bin." Mary Jane zwinkerte ihr zu. „Setz dich doch schon mal hin. Es ist ziemlich ruhig heute." Es hatte kaum Gäste an diesem Tag gegeben, was Mary Jane eigentlich nur recht war. Betty nickte und setzte sich am Fenster hin.

„Ist es hier nicht sonst immer rappelvoll?", fragte Betty.

„Ein neues Café hat auf der anderen Seite Neueröffnung." Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Tausende von Angeboten. Umsonst Kaffee. Du weißt schon, dieser Quatsch. Schlägt natürlich niemals diesen."

„Wie bitte? Vielleicht sollte ich da hin", murmelte Betty witzelnd und in diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Liz stand dort, wie immer ihre blonden Haare zurückgekämmt und glatt über ihre Schultern fallend. Sie kam auf Mary Jane zu, begrüßte sie und umarmte diese. Dann begrüßte sie auch Betty und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

„Oh gut, hier sind ja kaum Menschen", bemerkte sie dann und fegte ihre blonden Haare hinter ihrer Schulter.

„Wisst ihr schon was ihr wollt?", fragte Mary Jane die beiden und sie bestellten sich Kaffee. Während Mary Jane hinter die Theke verschwand kingelte ihr Handy. Normalerweise sollte sie es aus lassen, aber da heute kaum was los war und abgesehen von ihr niemand hier war, war es sowieso egal, also nahm sie ab.

„MJ am Apparat", begrüßte sie.

„Hey, Mary Jane."

Mary Janes Lächeln verbreitete sich. „Ah, Tiger. Ich habe die Nummer gar nicht wieder erkannt."

„Ich bin an einem Telefonautomaten. Dass es diese noch gibt ist mir neu." Peters bekanntes leises Lachen war zu hören.

„Wieso? Was ist mit deinem Handy?", erkundigte sie sich, während sie den Kaffee brühte.

„Ja, das ist das Problem. Ich habe es verloren. Und mein ganzes Geld. Mein ganzer Rucksack ist weg." Peter stöhnte auf. „Alles ist weg und ich konnte nur noch paar Münzen für dieses Gespräch rauskratzen!"

„Ich bin geschmeichelt, dass ich dein letzter Anruf bin. Darf ich raten: Wenn du im Gefängnis wärst wählst du dann auch meine Nummer." Sie grinste und Peter lachte.

„Ich komme gleich vorbei, okay? Ich muss mir etwas Geld leihen, damit ich nach Hause komme."

„Klar. Wenn du eine halbe Stunde wartest, kannst du mit mir zusammen fahren", schlug sie vor und Peter stimmte dem zu. Sie legte auf und reichte ihren Freundinnen den Kaffee, die beide sofort verstummten, als sie auf sie zukamen.

„Ist was?", fragte Mary Jane. „Ist meine Frisur seltsam? Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Selbstverständlich wusste sie, dass es nicht daran liegen konnte.

„Nein, du siehst perfekt aus wie immer", versicherte Betty ihr.

„Danke, du aber auch." Mary Jane lächelte ihr zu. Die zwei Freundinnen sahen sich wieder an, bevor sie wieder ihren Blick zu Mary Jane richteten.

„Okay, aber es ist was", gab Betty nach.

„Ich wusste es! Was ist es?" Mary Jane schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ihr könnt ganz offen sein!"

Liz starrte Betty an und dann zu Mary Jane. Es war seltsam, dass die beiden ihr etwas verheimlichten. Seit ihrem Streit waren sie zwar wieder befreundet, aber sie beide zogen doch Mary Jane den jeweils anderen vor. „Sag's du es oder ich?", fragte Liz.

„Ich kann es-„

„Wir haben uns mit Dave getroffen!", stieß Liz dann hervor. „Es tut uns so Leid!"

Mary Jane starrte die beiden an. Irgendetwas in ihr drin fühlte sich betrogen, doch sie drückte das Gefühl herunter. Es war schon so lange her, etwa ein halbes Jahr. Sie konnte doch endlich loslassen. Sie lachte dann nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, ich dachte es wäre was wirklich schlimmes!" Sie tätschelte Liz' Hand. „Danke, dass ihr mir das gesagt habt."

„Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte Betty verwundert.

„Es ist schon so lange her. Außerdem habe ich doch von vorne rein gesagt, dass ich es euch nicht verübeln könnte. Ihr beide kennt Dave schon so viel länger als ihr mich kennt." Sie winkte ab. „Ich bin auch keine besonders nachtragende Person."

„Ach?", fragte Liz. „Echt nicht? Du spielst uns doch nichts vor, oder MJ?"

„Nein. Wenn ihr wollt, werde ich mich mit Dave versöhnen", erklärte Mary Jane. „Solange er verspricht nicht wieder so ein Arsch zu sein."

Liz strahlte und sah dann Betty an. „Hast du das gehört?"

„Ja. Danke, MJ, du bist echt die beste", sagte Betty daraufhin.

„Wieso habt ihr euch überhaupt mit ihm getroffen?", fragte Mary Jane die beiden dann. Betty stieß ein Lachen hervor und verschluckte sich fast am Kaffee.

„Eigentlich", begann Betty. „Haben wir uns nur mit Hisao getroffen, aber er hat Dave mitgenommen."

„Dieser Idiot", bestätigte Liz dann.

„Ich wollte gehen", versicherte Betty. „Aber Liz wollte nicht. Du weißt ja, zwischen ihr und Hisao…" Sie deutete auf ihre blonde Freundin, die sie empört ansah.

„Nein, zwischen uns ist nichts! Wir sind Freunde, aber er ist widerlich. Er ist einer dieser typischen ekligen Kerle und gar kein Gentleman. Außerdem will ich jetzt lieber jemanden _reiferen und erwachsenen. _Flash war ja ebenso viel zu kindisch." Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte Kerle von der Army wären nicht so."

Betty zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedenfalls ist das die Erklärung."

Mary Jane nickte dann. „Nun, ihr müsst kein schlechtes Gewissen haben", sagte sie daraufhin. „Es geht mir gut. Ich bin schon seit Monaten drüber hinweg."

„Ganz sicher?", fragte Liz. „Du hattest seit dem gar kein Date. Sogar ich hatte schon Dates. Und Betty hier… Wir wollen jetzt nicht über ihren neuen Macker reden. Aber du… warte, ich kenne da jemanden wirklich tollen. Er ist nur für mich tabu, weil ich mal was mit seinem Bruder hatte. Aber, er ist wirklich nett! Wenn du willst…"

„Nein danke." Mary Jane lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Genau in dieser Sekunde öffnete sich die Tür und Peter schneite herein.

„Hey", begrüßte er die Mädchen. „Seid nur ihr hier?"

Mary Jane nickte. „Willst du dich zu uns setzen? Das ist doch okay, oder? Der Idiot hier hat seine Sachen verloren und kein Geld für die Rückfahrt." Sie piekste Peter gespielt in seine Rippen und er lachte leise.

„Jaja, mach dich über mich ruhig lustig. Ich wurde _beraubt._"

„Beraubt?", wiederholte Betty. „Ist alles okay?"

„Ähm. Ja. Alles okay. Nur meine Sachen sind weg." Peter nickte und setzte sich neben Mary Jane hin. „Ich hoffe ich störe echt nicht…"

„Nein. Wir haben gerade nur darüber geredet, dass MJ doch mal wieder in die Datingszene reinsollte", erklärte Liz dann fröhlich. „Ich meine so ein Mädchen wie sie… die Kerle reißen sich um dich. Jemand wie du bleibt normalerweise nicht allzu lange single."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Betty. „Es gibt tausende Kerle, die auf dich stehen, MJ. Vielleicht solltest du langsam wieder…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meinst du nicht Peter?" Liz sah ihn gespannt an und Peter richtete dann den Blick auf Mary Jane.

„Nun, ich denke schon, dass tausend Kerle auf dich stehen", sagte er dann grinsend.

„Hör auf so zu gucken, Tiger", murmelte Mary Jane.

„Aber ja, ich denke wirklich, dass sie wieder in die Datingszene reinsollte." Peter lächelte und Liz nickte daraufhin und starrte Mary Jane triumphierend an.

„Das sagt er doch nur, weil wir…" Mary Jane fand ihre Worte mitten im Satz nicht mehr und sah zu Peter. „Weil wir…"

„Wir…" Peter hob seine Augenbrauen und versuchte wohl ebenfalls ein Wort zu finden.

„… Sozusagen zusammen sind?" Sie sah ihre Freundinnen an, dessen Unterkiefer beide runterklappten.

„Warte, was?", fragte Liz und Betty flüsterte leise: „Oh mein Gott." Liz ergriff sofort das Wort. „Wie lange schon? Oh Gott, das habe ich nicht kommen sehen. Aber irgendwie hätte ich das schon kommen sehen, meinst du nicht, Betty?"

Betty nickte dann. „Stimmt. Ihr beide hockt ständig aufeinander und eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit."


	24. Chapter 24

24

Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Mary Jane war in der Bank und checkte ihren Kontostand. Ihr drittes Semester würde bald beginne und das drückte schon jetzt stark auf ihren Geldbeutel. Warum war das eigentlich auch so teuer? Warum war sie nicht so intelligent und begabt, dass sie ein Stipendium bekam? Sie wünschte sich, dass sie andere Eltern hätte. Eltern, die sie finanziell unterstützten. Anna half ihr so gut es ging, doch Mary Jane wollte auch nicht, dass Anna so viel für sie gab. Sie besaß ein Konto von ihren Eltern, doch seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter ist dort kein Geld mehr rein geflossen.

Seufzend starrte sie auf die kleinen Zahlen. Sie musste mehr Geld verdienen. Aber sie arbeitete bereits in den Ferien! Wahrscheinlich müsste sie sich auch außerhalb den Ferien einen Job suchen, auch wenn das anstrengend wird. Oder sie wird Fotografin wie Peter. Nur, dass sie 1. Nichts von Fotografie versteht, abgesehen von Selfies, und 2. Das wahrscheinlich auch kein Kinderspiel sein wird.

Mary Jane fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand durch ihre Haare. Nur noch vier weitere Semester, Mary Jane, dann musst du an diese ganzen Preise nicht mehr nachdenken. Nur, dass sie es doch musste, weil die Schulden dann auf sie drücken würden. Schrecklicher Gedanke, warum studierte sie überhaupt noch? Wer sagte, dass sie danach erfolgreich sein würde?

Sie stopfte den Beleg in ihre Handtasche, als plötzlich jemand aufschrie. Mary Jane drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu der Quelle jenes Schreies um. Eine Bankkauffrau hatte ihre Arme in der Höhe.

„Hände hoch und tun sie genau was ich sage!" Ein Mann war vor ihr, mit Maske und Pistole auf sie gerichtet- und er war nicht alleine. Um ihn herum waren seine Komplizen, darunter auch eine Frau. Sie hatten Gewehre in der Hand.

„Alle auf den Boden!", schrie einer von ihnen. „Und keiner rührt sich!"

Sofort legten sich alle flach auf den Boden. Mary Janes Herz klopfte vor Aufregung.

„Los!", brüllte die Frau in ihre Richtung. Neben Mary Jane war ein kleines Kind, das anfing zu weinen. Mary Jane ging auf die Knie und streckte der Kind die Hand aus.

„Hör auf zu weinen", fauchte ein anderer maskierter Mann. „Komm schon, mach das es aufhört."

„Was? Nur weil ich ‚ne Frau bin?", entgegnete die Frau wütend. Dann sah sie zu Mary Jane. „Na, wird's bald?"

„Das Kind", erklärte Mary Jane. Ihre Stimme klang gar nicht so zittrig, dabei hatte sie Angst. Das Kind schniefte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, es klappte aber nicht.

„Wo ist meine Mutter?", jammerte es.

„Bring es zum schweigen", verlangte die Frau und Mary Jane ging auf das Kind zu. „Legt euch beide hin."

Das kleine Mädchen drückte sich an Mary Jane, während diese langsam und sanft versuchte es auf den Boden zu legen. Sie legte sich neben diesem und strich es über ihre schwarzen Haare. „Alles ist okay, alles wird gut", versicherte sie es leise. „Wir werden deine Eltern bald finden…" Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie die Bankräuber schrien und grölten.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte das Mädchen unter Tränen.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auch Angst. Aber…" Mary Jane lächelte schwach. Sie musste stark sein. „Aber Spider-man kommt bald. Das weiß ich." Sie senkte ihre Stimme dabei und das Mädchen strich sich mit der Hand über ihre Augen und wischte sich damit die Tränen ab.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Ehrlich. Ich verspreche es dir. Ich weiß, dass er kommen wird. Er ist schließlich ein Held, oder nicht?"

Das Mädchen nickte langsam. „Mein Bruder sagt, dass er nur ein Held für Jungs ist."

Mary Jane verzog das Gesicht. „Wieso? Wir Mädchen können ihn auch mögen. Wir können auch Helden sein. Oder eher Heldinnen. Du musst eine sein, okay? Wie heißt du?"

„Anya", antwortete sie.

„Anya, kannst du eine Heldin sein und stark sein?" Mary Jane flüsterte das so leise, dass Liu näher ranrücken musste. Diese nickte dann und lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich werde so stark wie Spider-man sein."

„Wer weißt? Vielleicht bist du ja die nächste Spider-woman."

„Oder Spider-girl", wisperte das kleine brünette Mädchen.

„Hat da jemand Spider-girl gesagt?" Mit diesen Worten flog Peter von oben in das Gebäude. Im nächsten Moment, bevor die Räuber reagieren konnten, schoss er deren Gewehre so mit seinen Netzen an, dass sie alle verwickelt wurden und auf den Boden fielen.

„Spider-man!", rief Anya auf, ihre Augen strahlten dabei.

„Ja, genau der bin ich. Euer freundlicher Nachbarschafts Spider-man!", rief Peter. Anya drehte sich zu Mary Jane um.

„Du hattest recht!"

„Selbstverständlich habe ich das."

Peter entdeckte wohl erst dann Mary Jane. „Wie auch immer, ich will zwar gerne reden, aber…" Einer der maskierten Männer rannte auf ihn zu und versuchte ihn zu schlagen, doch Peter wich gekonnt aus. „Die Arbeit ruft."

Mary Jane mochte es Peter dabei zuzusehen. Er war vollkommen in seinem Element und seine sarkastischen Kommentare und Witze… sie wusste, dass diese Seite seines Lebens gefährlich war, aber wenn es nur so war konnte sie einfach nicht anders als zu lachen. Und nicht nur sie, auch die anderen Geiseln jubelten regelrecht für Spider-man und lachten bei seinen Sprüchen.

„Wisst ihr, eine Maske ist gut, ich trag auch eine. Nur… sie steht wirklich nicht jedem." Peter riss die Maske von einem der Räuber vom Gesicht und warf sie ihm schnell wieder zu. „Wobei, nein. Lass dein Gesicht lieber verdeckt."

Am Ende waren alle Räuber zusammen in seinen Netzen Rücken und Rücken gefesselt und die ganze Bank jubelte. „Alles okay bei euch allen? Irgendwelche Verletzte? Wenn ja, nun… da kann ich leider auch nicht helfen. Ich bin nur fürs retten hier." Er salutierte und Mary Jane konnte sich sein Grinsen vorstellen. Alle stürmten wörtlich aus der Bank, wo die Polizei schon war.

„Das war klasse, Spider-man!", jubelte Anya. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und Peter sah zu Mary Jane.

„Ah, danke, Kleine! Willst du mal mit mir durch die Luft schwingen?"

„Das würde ich liebend gerne!" Anya sprang hoch und Mary Jane lachte.

„Anya!" Die Stimme eines Mannes kam aus der ganzen Menge hervor. Dann brach ein Wortfall aus, dessen Sprache Mary Jane nicht verstand. Spanisch, wahrscheinlich. Anya rannte auf ihn zu und erwiderte etwas fröhlich. Doch der Mann redete auf sie ein und sie sah Spider-man enttäuscht an.

„Mein Vater sagt ich darf nicht. Vielleicht ein andern mal. Und danke dir." Anya umarmte Mary Jane und dann ging sie wieder auf ihren Vater zu.

„Also…", begann Spider-man dann. „Du hast ihr gesagt, dass ich komme?"

„Klar. Du rettest uns, ich wusste, dass du kommst." Mary Jane lächelte ihn an.

„Und dir geht es gut?", fragte Peter sie besorgt. Ein Polizist kam auf sie zu und wollte mit ihnen reden. „Sorry, Captain, ich muss leider los."

„Wie wär's wenn du mit mir durch die Luft schwingst?", fragte Mary Jane ihn dann.

„Und nun, wenn eine solch hübsche Lady mich fragt, kann ich schlecht nein sagen." Peter legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Bereit?" Mary Jane schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Na sicher, Tiger."

Er zuckte dabei etwas zusammen, als sie das sagte und schwang mit ihr über die Dächer von New York. Wieder einmal war dieses Gefühl absolut berauschend. Sie liebte es. Sie jubelte und lachte. „Wohin soll es gehen?", fragte er sie.

„So nah wie möglich an Queens."

„Aye aye!"

Als er sie runter lies, berührte er sie immer noch, obwohl Mary Jane sich längst von ihm gelöst hat. „Pass auf, Tiger. Ich bin vergeben."

Spider-man lachte dann und lies sie los. „Vergeben? Wirklich?"

„Ja. Absolutes Prachtstück. Ich wette er kann dich in Sekunden in Stücke zerreissen. Nichts für ungut." Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte.

„Hört sich ja an wie ein Teufelskerl", bestätigte Spider-man.

„Peter Parker", antwortete sie dann. „Der deine hübschen Bilder schießt, damit du keine Selfies machen musst. Also mach dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen."

Spider-man stieß wieder ein Lachen hervor. Er wusste nicht, dass sie es wusste und das brachte sie zum lachen. „Nun, also der Kuss…"

„Hatte nichts zu bedeuten", beendete sie seinen Satz. „Also, verschwende keine Gedanken daran. Aber du bist ein wirklich guter Küsser. Wie mein Freund."

„Okay… zu viele Informationen. Ich muss dann gehen." Hallo? Merkte er nicht, wie viele Tipps sie ihn gab? Merkte er nicht, dass sie es wusste?

„Nun dann. Danke noch mal für's mitnehmen!"

„Mary Jane! Ich habe von dem Banküberfall gehört!" Peter stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Mary Jane lag einfach nur in ihrem Bett und las gerade etwas.

„Hi, Tiger." Sie setzte sich auf und grinste ihn an. „Woher weißt du davon, dass ich da war?"

„Ich habe… dich in den Nachrichten gesehen. Man fragt sich, woher du Spider-man kennst", erklärte Peter und er setzte sich neben sie. „Weil du ja beim Empire State Building warst und auch gerade eben…"

„Aw, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie ihn und legte den Kopf schief.

„Nein", antwortete er lächelnd. „Ich war es mal. Aber das ist vorbei. Und… ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und dass es gut ausgegangen ist."

„Gut. Weil es auch keinen Grund gibt." Mary Jane rückte näher zu ihn ran. „Erinnerst du dich noch damals, als ich diese eine Zeitschrift gekauft habe und dein Geld geliehen habe?"

„Und ich das Geld auf unfairer Weise wiederbekommen habe? Ja." Peter lachte, während Mary Jane ihre Beine über seinen Schoß legte. „Wie sehr wir uns damals gehasst haben. Du hast extra nicht den Daily Bugle gekauft, weil das Foto von mir kam."

Mary Jane legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Weißt du noch was ich damals über Spider-man gesagt habe?"

„Gott, das ist ein Jahr her. _Ein Jahr._" Peter schien erst dann zu realisieren, dass sie sich nun bereits über ein Jahr kannten. Er klappte den Mund auf und Mary Jane nickte lachend.

„Ich sagte, dass Spider-mans Körper ziemlich heiß ist und sein Kostüm wirklich nichts der Fantasie überlässt."

„Willst du jetzt über Spider-man's Körper reden?", fragte Peter, seine Hände an ihre Taille legend.

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber weißt du? Stille Wasser sind tief und als ich dich zum ersten mal ohne Shirt gesehen habe…" Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und lies dann ihren Blick langsam seinen Körper hinunter sinken.

„Mary Jane, du lässt mich erröten wie eine Jungfrau", sagte Peter daraufhin.

„Ach, Tiger. Das wird noch öfters in deinem Leben passieren." Mary Jane streifte mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust. Ihr Blick immer noch nach unten gesenkt, beugte sich Peter runter, legte seinen Kopf stark schräg und küsste sie auf ihre Lippen. Der Kuss war so stürmisch, dass Mary Jane noch näher an ihn ran rückte, schon fast auf seinem Schoß sitzend. Sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich zu unterbrechen, wobei der Atem der beiden manchmal die Stille zerriss. Peter fasste sie etwas fester an ihren Hüften und zog sie an sich heran, sodass sie auf seinen Schoß ihm gegenüber saß.

Für einen Moment hielten die beiden inne, Stirn an Stirn, nach Atem schöpfend.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Peter dann. Mary Jane entfernte sich leicht von ihm, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine braunen Augen sahen sie ernst an und ihr Herz flatterte auf. Wie oft sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Dass jemand sie ansah, wie Peter sie nun ansah. Dass jemand diese drei Worte zu ihr sagte und es so meinte und, dass sie ebenso fühlte. Sie hatte sich schon so oft gewünscht jemanden zu finden, den sie liebte und wollte und der dasselbe für sie empfand. Jemand, der sie ansah, als wäre sie das Einzige auf der Welt für ihn.

Und doch fand sie ihre Worte nicht wieder.

„Ähm. Ich glaube, dass ist der Part, in dem du sagst, dass du mich auch liebst", sagte Peter um die seltsame Stille zu unterbrechen. „Nun, nicht, dass du es musst."

Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur… Ich habe es noch nie zu jemanden gesagt." Sie sah ihn dabei direkt an. Peter legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft.

„Es ist okay. Ich kann es sagen. Ich liebe dich, Mary Jane Watson. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es je wieder könnte. Aber ich tue es." Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Und ich werde hier sein, bis du…"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich habe das hier schon so lange gewollt. Und… ich liebe dich auch, Peter." Und wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Peter sah sie an und sein Lächeln verbreitete sich. Sein Strahlen war so hell, dass es ihr Herz wieder aufflattern lies.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Welpe, Tiger", sagte sie dann grinsend.

„Das macht keinen Sinn", entgegnete Peter. Aber auf seinem Gesicht war immer noch dieses Strahlen und Mary Jane lachte dann.

„Es macht Sinn, wenn ich es sage." Sie küsste ihn wieder auf seine Lippen. „Oh Gott. Du lächelst immer noch."

„Selbstverständlich." Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Weil gerade eben diese wundervolle Frau gesagt hat, dass sie mich auch liebt."

Mary Jane biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich kann's noch mal sagen."

„Bitte."

„Ich liebe dich."

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Unglaublich. Vor genau einem Jahr hätte ich gelacht, wenn jemand mir das gesagt hätte, dass Mary Jane, das hübsche It-Girl mich lieben würde."

„Und nicht, weil wir uns gehasst haben?", hakte sie nach, eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehend.

Peter zögerte und nickte dann. „Okay, das ist auch schon ein sehr schwerwiegender Punkt", gab er daraufhin zu. Dann küsste er sie wieder, dieses mal länger und inniger. Seine Hand wanderte runter zu ihren Rücken, wo er sie festhielt, während die andere eines ihrer Beine umklammerte, dass um ihn geschlungen war. Er drückte sie so runter, dass sie mit dem Rücken auf ihr Bett landete und er über ihr, während ihre Lippen immer noch zusammen waren.

Mary Jane, dessen Hände durch Peters weichen Haare fuhren, ließ dieser weiter hinunter sinken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Shirt und fanden den unteren Saum. Sie zog es leicht hoch und Peter verstand sofort. Er setzte sich für einen Moment auf und zog sich das Shirt von seinem Körper aus, ehe er sich wieder runter zu ihr beugte und sie wieder küsste. Seine Küsse wanderten tiefer, über ihre Wange, entlang ihren Hals. Mary Jane schloss ihre Augen und seufzte. Seine Hände waren überall und dieses Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment spürte, hatte sie noch nie zuvor gespürt. Und sie war froh, dass es Peter war, der ihr dieses Gefühl schenkte.


	25. Chapter 25

25

„Drittes Semester." Mary Jane seufzte und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Nur noch dieses." Sie drehte sich zu Betty um. „Wieso bist du schon weiter als ich? Das ist nicht fair."

„Weil ich älter bin, vielleicht?" Betty grinste sie an. „Oh Gott, nur ein Jahr und ich bin fertig." Diese Realisation traf sie wohl alles andere als hart. „Dann kann ich endlich in die Jobwelt einsteigen!"

„Ich weiß nicht was falsch mit dir ist, Freundin." Mary Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe noch niemanden gehört, der so heiß auf die Jobwelt ist wie du."

„Du etwa nicht?", fragte Betty.

„Doch", gab Mary Jane zu. Sie legte ihren Arm um Betty und streckte den anderen vor sich aus. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir. Mary Jane - kurz MJ- Watson am Broadway, totale Berühmtheit, jeder liebt mich und verehrt mich. Die New York Times lobt mich und dann… Eine bekannte und berühmte Frau sitzt im Publikum. Und es ist niemand anderes als Betty Brant. Erfolgreiche CEO."

Betty lachte. „Ich mag den Gedanken dran."

„Oh, ja. Ich auch." Mary Jane stand auf. „Also, was gibt's heute noch so? Ich habe keine Lust hier rumzusitzen! Wir könnten was mit den anderen machen."

Den anderen. Es klang so seltsam wieder die typische Fünferclique zu sein, mit Dave und Hisao noch wieder dazu. Aber sie hatte Dave verziehen und er hatte ihr versprochen, dass das nie passieren würde.

„Okay, klar." Betty nickte. „Was sagt Peter eigentlich dazu?"

„Dass ich wieder mit Dave abhänge?" Mary Jane schwieg. Er war nicht besonders begeistert davon gewesen, aber er konnte ihr ja auch nichts verbieten. Er verstand, dass sie erst zögerlich gewesen ist. Denn diese eine Nacht hatte so viele Erinnerung von ihrer Kindheit aufgerufen, dass sie sich erst gegen Dave gewehrt hatte. Aber mittlerweile… sie konnte nicht ewig drauf rumsitzen. Irgendwann musste man Menschen vergeben und weiterziehen. „Nun, er kann ja auch nichts dagegen machen."

„Und ihr macht heute nichts zusammen?"

„Denkst du, dass wir eines dieser schrecklichen Paare werden, die ständig aufeinander sitzen und nicht ohne den anderen können und kein eigenes Leben abgesehen davon haben?", fragte Mary Jane Betty daraufhin. „Denn das sind wir ganz sicher nicht."

„Ihr saß schon vorher ständig aufeinander", erwiderte Betty lachend. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr es nicht in diesem Zimmer treibt. Und wenn ja, brauchen wir ein Code. Ist die Sache mit der Socke an der Klinke noch aktuell?"

„Ist das nicht viel zu auffällig?", rutschte es Mary Jane aus. „Ich meine- nein. Wir werden das nicht tun."

„Ich kenne Peters Zimmergenossen und glaub mir, er wird euch kaum eine ruhige Sekunde alleine geben." Betty zwinkerte ihr zu und Mary Jane stöhnte auf.

„Okay. Aber keine Socke."

„Mary Jane, die starren mich alle an."

„Das bildest du dir nur ein, Tiger", entgegnete Mary Jane. Es war der erste offizielle Tag wieder an der Universität und die beiden waren auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria.

„Nein, nein, das bilde ich mir nicht ein", versicherte Peter ihr. „Ich weiß es ganz genau."

„Woran kann das liegen?"

„Vielleicht habe ich was im Gesicht", schlug er vor. Mary Jane lachte dann. „Oder weil ich das wahrscheinlich tollste Mädchen an meiner Seite habe und alle neidisch sind?"

„Oder, weil du ein kompletter Idiot bist", bestätigte sie und drückte noch einmal seine Hand, in dessen ihre lag. Ihre Finger waren miteinander verschlungen und ja, es sahen sie schon alle an. Vor allem Dave, mit dem sie sich zwar versöhnt hatte, aber der noch nicht von ihr und Peter wusste.

„Ich fühle mich wie auf der High School", sagte Peter. „Warum muss ich auch mit einem bekannten Mädchen zusammen sein?"

„Sieh es als Ehre", entgegnete sie witzelnd. „Oder als Fluch. Je nach dem." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Also. Alleine sitzen oder mit den anderen?"

„Nun… ich will nicht Dave sehen", gab Peter zu. „Aber da du dich mit ihm versöhnt hast… Ich meine. Ich werde mich zusammen reißen."

„Wenn nicht, dann werde ich dich auseinander reißen", warnte Mary Jane ihn und steuerte auf besagtem Tisch zu.

„Ist das eine sexuelle Anspielung?", fragte Peter sie witzelnd.

„Nur, wenn du willst, dass es eine ist." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er fing an zu lachen. Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und Hisao schien alles andere als seine Verwunderung zu verstecken. Er starrte die beiden mit offenem Mund an, sein Löffel noch mitten in der Luft.

„Was. Zur. Hölle. Geht. Hier. Vor?", stieß er dann hervor.

„Mund zu, Hishimato. Die beiden sind ein Paar und es wundert ehrlich gesagt keinem von uns", erklärte Liz. Hisao verdrehte die Augen und klappte jedoch seinen Mund zu.

Dave räusperte sich dann langsam. „Ich… ähm. Freue mich für euch."

Peter schien seinen Kiefer anzuspannen, während er langsam nickte. „Danke." Mary Jane lächelte schwach, während sie unter dem Tisch Peters Hand wieder fand und sie leicht drückte. Er erwiderte diesen Druck und sah sie dann mit einem sanften Lächeln an, sodass sie wusste, dass alles okay war.

Mary Janes Haare flechtete sie in einen Milchmädchen Zopf, mit zwei vorderen Strähnen in sanften Locken. Sie entschied sich für ein lockeres, luftiges Kleid, und Keilabsätzen. Das Kleid war lang, trägerlos und und hatte ein Blumenmuster. Es wehte bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und sie liebte es.

Lächelnd sah sie ein letztes mal in den Spiegel, bevor die Tür klingelte und sie zu dieser ging. Dort stand Peter bereits im Anzug. Er sah sie fassungslos an.

„Wow… du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er. Mary Jane lächelte. Obwohl sie es gewohnt war, dass man es ihr sagte, bedeutete es ihr besonders viel, wenn Peter diese Worte sagte.

„Du aber auch." Sie küsste flüchtig auf den Mund. Und ja, Peter im Anzug war wirklich ein Anblick, an den sie sich gewöhnen konnte.

„Was für ein Deja-Vu", sagte er dann und hielt ihr den Arm hin, in den sie sich einhakte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das erste mal, als wir uns getroffen haben", erklärte Peter.

„Oh ja. Wie wir uns innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten, in denen wir geredet haben, angefangen zu hassen", bestätigte Mary Jane lachend.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. May und Anna wollten uns schon immer zusammen bringen, das weißt du…" Mary Jane nickte langsam. „Früher wollte ich es nie, weil ich dachte, dass ein Mädchen, dass May mag, keins für mich sein kann. Und dann…" Gwen. Peters Stimme versagte etwas. „Wie auch immer, ich kam und glaub mir, wie verwundert ich war, als ich dich sah. Du warst alles andere als das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

„Dachtest du, dass ich das brave Mädchen von nebenan bin, das gerne alten Frauen Gesellschaft leistet?", fragte Mary Jane grinsend und Peter lachte.

„Ja, schon."

„Nun, glaub mir, ich war kaum überrascht, als ich dich sah. Genau wie mein Fünfzehnjähriges Ich es vorgestellt hat. Totaler Nerd", erklärte sie dann. „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du ein heißer und süßer Nerd warst. Ich war wirklich verwirrt."

„Noch mehr von der Tatsache, dass ich nichts von dir wollte?", hakte er nach.

Mary Jane lachte daraufhin nur. „Darauf werde ich nichts antworten, Tiger."

Die Hochzeit ist recht groß gehalten worden und Mary Jane gefiel es hier wirklich. Sie kannte zwar kaum jemanden, aber es war schön dabei zuzusehen, wie zwei Menschen, die sich liebten, sich einander das Ja- Wort gaben. Es war alles gut und die Feier danach war auch wunderschön. Nachdem das Hochzeitspaar den ersten Tanz angestimmt hatte, war somit die Tanzfläche eröffnet.

Mary Jane sah zu Peter und dieser sah sie zögerlich an. „Komm bitte nicht mit deinen zwei linken Füßen", warnte sie ihn. Er stieß ein leichtes Lachen hervor und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Würdest du mir diesen Tanz schenken, Mary Jane?" Er reichte ihr die Hand und Mary Jane legte ihre in seine. Sie standen von ihrem Tisch auf und bewegten sich auf die Tanzfläche zu. Sie liebte es in seinen Armen zu liegen. „Weißt du", sagte Peter dann. „Ich habe etwas gelernt."

„Gelernt?", wiederholte sie verwirrt. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte er sie in seinen Armen herum, bis sie wieder sein Gesicht vor sich hatte. Sie war so verwundert, dass sie ihn nur mit offenen Augen anstarrte, wobei Peter sie angrinste. Er führte sie und… ja, er hatte wirklich gelernt. Sie musste kaum etwas tun und er vollbrachte Wunder auf der Tanzfläche.

Vielleicht hatten seine Spinnenkräfte ihm auch ein bisschen geholfen das Tanzbein zu schwingen. „Peter!" Sie lachte. „Du… du kannst _tanzen._"

„Wieso so verwundert?", fragte er sie dann.

Mary Jane lachte und sah ihm in die Augen. Trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe musste sie ihren Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen. „Ich bin nicht verwundert. Nun, etwas. Du bist wirklich voller Überraschungen."

„Und deshalb liebst du mich?", riet Peter dann.

„Welches Mädchen liebt keine Überraschungstüte?", fragte sie und grinste ihn an. Sie tanzten noch zu zwei weiteren Liedern, bis eine ältere Dame sie ablöste und mit Peter tanzte. Dabei sah er sie lachend an und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, während sie dabei zusah, wie Peter mit der alten Frau tanzte.

Mary Jane wurde von einem alten Mann aufgefordert und sie stimmte sie, sodass die beiden auf der Tanzfläche waren. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis sie wieder in den Armen des jeweils anderen landeten.

„Ich kann zwar jetzt tanzen, aber ich bin trotzdem erschöpft", sagte Peter.

„Komm, das Essen gibt's auch schon bald." Sie gingen von der Tanzfläche und aßen. Mary Jane unterhielt sich ausgelassen mit den Gästen und May. Das Essen war auch fantastisch.

„Ach, Peter und May!" Eine Frau in ihren Vierzigern kam auf sie zu. Sie schien schon etwas betrunken. Ihr gefolgt waren zwei andere Frauen. Sie begrüßten alle zusammen und setzten sich zu ihnen. Mary Jane merkte sich ihre Namen nicht, sie nuschelten sie eher und sie verstand sie sowieso kaum.

„Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte die Brünette. Peter nickte und stellte sie sich einander vor.

„Was für ein hübsches Mädchen! Du bist wirklich ein Glückspilz, Peter! Ich wünschte mein Versager von Sohn würde mal so ein hübsches Mädchen mit nach Hause nehmen."

Mary Jane lachte. „Vielen Dank."

„Oder meiner. Er nimmt nur Kerle mit nach Hause."

„Nun, sei froh! Die Freundin meines Sohnes ist kein guter Umgang für Jasper!" Die Frau stritten etwas miteinander, was doch schlimmer sei. May war bei ihren Freundinnen und unterhielt sich gerade mit denen, sodass Mary Jane und Peter mit den drei Frauen alleine waren. Und alle drei von ihnen waren schon betrunken.

„Nun, erst hast du deine andere hübsche Freundin und nun sie! Wie hieß die andere noch einmal?"

Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Gwen, ihr Name war Gwen."

„Genau, genau! Die Gwendolyn!", rief eine der anderen Frauen aufgeregt. „Es ist echt eine Tragödie. Sie war so ein hübsches und schlaues Mädchen."

Mary Jane sah Peter besorgt an, doch er schien sich wirklich zusammenreißen zu können. Dennoch sagte er nichts, weshalb Mary Jane das Wort ergriff. „Ja, das war sie wirklich."

„Ich bin froh, dass du über sie hinweg bist, Peter. Und dann noch so ein hübsches Mädchen gefunden hast. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Viele Leute kommen nicht über den Tod ihrer ersten Liebe hinweg!"

Nun, langsam überschritten sie hiermit eine Grenze. Mary Jane suchte unter den Tisch Peters Hand, die sie drückte. „Ja", sagte er dann. „Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Die eine Frau, die bisher kaum was gesagt hat und nur Mary Jane angestarrt hatte, sagte plötzlich: „Du kommst mir so bekannt vor. Bist du vielleicht ein Model?"

Mary Jane lachte und versuchte die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern. „Nein, dafür bin ich wohl mit meinen 1,60 viel zu klein."

„Aber dein Gesicht kommt mir so bekannt vor!"

„Nicht jetzt, Patrice!", tadelte sie die andere Frau. „Wir reden gerade mit Peter. Wo war ich?"

„Peter, kennst du Alicia? Die Schwester der Braut?"

„Nein." Peter schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck vom Sekt. Er war zwar noch ein Jahr zu jung, aber hier auf der Hochzeit interessierte das kaum jemanden.

„Nun, ihr erster Freund ist auch gestorben und das schon seit vier Jahren. Sie sagt, dass sie einfach Angst hat, dass es dem anderen auch passiert. Wirklich tragisch, findest du nicht? Da bist du doch schon ziemlich schnell…"

Mary Jane musste etwas machen, aber zum Glück wurde die Frau schnell von der vorherigen unterbrochen. „Ich weiß es! Du bist doch immer mit diesem Spider-Kerl zu sehen!"

„Ähm. Ja", sagte Mary Jane zögerlich.

„Was sagst du denn dazu, dass sie jemanden so gefährlichen kennt, Peter?"


	26. Chapter 26

26

Peter schien total aus der Bahn geschmissen worden zu sein mit dieser Frage. Mary Jane stand schnell auf.

„Ihr müsst euch entschuldigen. Aber dieser Song ist mein liebster. Peter, tanzen wir?" Er schien gar nicht auf sie zu achten, sondern in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, also legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah zu ihr auf, doch nicht direkt in die Augen. „Peter?"

„Was? Ja…" Er stand auf und folgte ihr zur Tanzfläche. Es war ein ruhiger Song und sie legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Diese Frauen waren schrecklich gewesen und hatten wirklich nicht auf ihre Wortwahl geachtet. Natürlich wusste Gwen, dass Peter nicht über Gwens Tod komplett hinweg war. Er würde es nie sein. Er trauerte ihr nicht mehr nach, aber selbstverständlich taten diese Worte der Frauen weh. Sie taten ihr schließlich auch weh.

„Peter…", fing sie dann an. „Sag bitte etwas."

„Was soll ich sagen?", fragte er leise.

Sie schwieg und senkte den Blick. „Du kannst darüber mit mir reden, okay? Egal wann. Ich bin da für dich. Immer." Sie strich ihm über seine Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, dass die so… unerträglich waren."

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch. Sie hätten nicht so über Gwen reden sollen." Oder eher über ihren Tod. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, Peter. Ich… will nur sagen, dass ich hier bin, okay? Wann auch immer du mich brauchst." Das war sie schon immer gewesen und das würde sie auch so bleiben. Egal, wie lange sie zusammen bleiben würden, ob das zwischen ihnen ein ‚für immer' sein würde oder nicht.

Peter sagte daraufhin nichts und Mary Jane lies ihn dabei. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, würde sie ihn dazu nicht zwingen. Sie wollte nur, dass er es wusste. Dass er sie nicht verlieren würde und auf sie zählen konnte. Als das Lied zu ende war, entfernte sich Peter von ihr.

„Ich muss… kurz alleine sein."

Mary Jane nickte. „Okay. Ich bin hier, falls du mich brauchst." Sie lächelte ihm zu und Peter nickte langsam, ehe er von der Tanzfläche verschwand. Sie ging zurück zu deren Tisch, wo die Frauen nicht mehr waren und May saß. Sie berichtete ihr von dem, was gerade passiert ist. May war ebenso besorgt, aber meinte, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn Peter für eine Weile alleine war.

Mary Jane fragte sich, ob es Peter so schlecht ging, weil er Gwen immer noch so sehr liebte.

Natürlich tat er das. Wie dumm war sie denn. Er würde Gwen für immer lieben und… wahrscheinlich liebte er Mary Jane nicht mal im Ansatz so sehr wie er Gwen geliebt hat. Und vielleicht würde er es auch nie tun. Wahrscheinlich würde sie immer an zweiter Stelle stehen, sie wusste es nicht. Das war es, was ihn in diesem Moment wohl so runter zog.

Es war gegen zwölf Uhr, als Mary Jane ihn endlich zu suchen begann. Sie verstand, dass er alleine sein wollte. Vielleicht wollte er Mary Jane nicht mal ansehen. Oder es ist ihm klar geworden, dass sie auch nur ein Ersatz für Gwen war, wie damals Felicia… Sie schluckte und versuchte diese Gedanken wegzuschieben. Selbst wenn, sie waren wenigstens immer noch Freunde.

Sie fand ihn wieder, auf einem großen Stein sitzend und auf den Boden starrend.

„Peter", sagte sie.

„Hey." Er sah sie an und Mary Jane ging auf ihn zu. Da er nicht zurückzuckte, kam sie ihm näher und strich über seine Haare.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich… ja. Ich weiß nicht." Er senkte seinen Blick und ihn so zu sehen zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Ja." Er nickte und sie war erleichtert das zu hören. Es war einfacher ihm zu helfen, wenn er darüber sprach. Aber da er nichts weiterhin dazu sagte, musste sie wieder reden.

„Ich verstehe dich…", fing sie an. „Wir alle vermissen Gwen. Und ich kann verstehen, wenn du nun jetzt unsere Beziehung in Frage stellst."

Peter sah sie an. „Warte, was?"

„Was willst du denn sagen?"

„Nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sprich weiter."

„Nein, sprich du, Peter. Ich kann dir nicht entgegenkommen, wenn du es nicht tust." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Bitte."

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte er leise. Es erinnerte sie damals, an dem Tag von Gwens Todestag. Wie verzweifelt er gewesen ist, weil er dachte, er könne nicht mehr ohne Gwen. Sie hatte ihn damals versprochen, dass er jemanden wieder finden würde, der ihn liebte und den er lieben würde. Mary Jane hatte damals nie gedacht, dass es sie sein könnte.

„Doch", sagte sie. „Du kannst. Ich weiß es. Wenn es jemand kann, dann du."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht." Peter stand auf und löste sich von ihr. „Ich kann _das _nicht mehr." Er deutete auf sie. Oder ihn. Eher auf sie beide und Mary Jane verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Wie?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich kann das mit uns nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein."

Mary Janes Herz schnürte sich zusammen. Obwohl sie schon daran gedacht hatte, traf es sie härter, als sie gedacht hatte. „Ist es… weil du Gwen immer noch liebst?", fragte sie dann. „Ich verstehe das. Es ist okay, Peter. Damit komme ich klar, ich weiß, dass du sie nicht vergessen kannst."

„Mary Jane, nein. Das ist es nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah so frustriert aus und wütend und verzweifelt. Peter griff sich in seine Haare. „Ich habe Gwen verloren, Mary Jane. Und davor meinen Onkel. Und Gwens Vater. All das, weil… weil… Ich bin nicht gut für dich. Ich bin einfach nicht gut für dich, Mary Jane."

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass _das _der Grund war. „Wie bitte? Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich bin… Du verstehst es nicht, aber ich bin gefährlich. Mit mir zusammen zu sein heißt nichts gutes und du warst schon so oft wegen mir in Gefahr… Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt. Damit würde ich nicht klarkommen. Ich kann nicht noch jemanden verlieren, nicht noch einmal. Vor allem… vor allem nicht _dich._" Dann war es das nicht. Er liebte sie immer noch, er liebte sie wirklich. Und zwar so sehr, dass er Angst hatte, dass ihr etwas zustoßen konnte, wie Gwen. Weil er dieses zweite Leben hatte, diese Maske, als Spider-man.

„Peter, bitte", flüsterte sie.

„Ich dachte, dass ich es kann. Aber ich war so blind! So _blind_. Du bist schon in den Medien in die Aufmerksamkeit gerückt, weil… Nein, vergiss es. Du weißt sowieso nicht, was ich…"

Doch sie wusste es. Und am liebsten hätte sie es ihn jetzt ins Gesicht geschrien, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte, dass er ihr so sehr vertraute, dass er es ihr sagte. „Ja, ich verstehe es nicht. D bist nicht _schlecht_. Du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Du bist der beste Mensch, den ich in meinem Leben je getroffen habe." Er und Gwen wahrscheinlich. Wie passte sie bloß ins Bild? „Sag mir ja nicht, dass du etwas anderes von dir denkst."

„Mary Jane, hast du es nicht verstanden? Um mich herum sterben alle!" Er war den Tränen nahe und sie ebenfalls.

„Doch. Aber das habe ich dir doch schon beim Empire State Building gesagt. Ich werde nicht… du wirst mich nicht verlieren, okay? Niemals! Peter, bitte. Ich liebe dich. Und… du liebst mich auch. Wir werden einander nicht verlieren." Sie ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Damals bin ich dumm und blind gewesen. Aber mit mir wirst du nie sicher sein, Mary Jane. Und ich muss wissen, dass du sicher bist. Ich bin so selbstsüchtig gewesen, dich bei mir zu haben. Aber nun muss ich dich gehen lassen."

„Gehen lassen? Ich will aber nicht gehen! Peter, bitte!" Ihre Tränen flossen an ihrer Wange entlang. „Tu das nicht."

„Doch. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Peter verließ sie, weil er Spider-man war. Sie war wütend, aber sie konnte ihn dennoch verstehen. Aber trotzdem. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Mary Jane hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, obwohl er gehen wollte. „Aber ich liebe dich", sagte sie. „Ich habe auch so viel verloren. Und dennoch… _bedeutet dir das etwa nichts_?" Ihre letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern. Mary Jane schien jemand zu sein, der immer offen war. Aber in ihr waren so viele Sachen, die sie selbst nicht verstand. Sie verschloss sich und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Lächeln. Und Peter war der einzige, dem sie nichts vorspielen musste. Bei ihm war ihr Lachen immer echt, denn er wusste wer sie war, ihre andere Seite und ihre Geheimnisse.

Und sie öffnete sich selten für jemanden. Oder eher gesagt hatte sie das noch nie.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mary Jane." Peter sah sie an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Aber nein… es… bedeutet nichts."

Mary Jane löste sich von ihm und lies ihn gehen, denn diese Worte trafen sie hart.

Mary Jane wollte gar nichts mehr tun. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, eingerollt.

„Ich habe dich wirklich noch nie so traurig gesehen", sagte Liz traurig. „Ach, MJ. Komm schon, vergiss ihn. Er ist ein Arsch."

„Genau. Er hat dich nicht verdient, wenn er einfach mit dir Schluss macht. Kein Kerl sind deine Tränen wert." Betty strich Mary Jane über die Haare.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen hatten sie zwar nicht weinen sehen, aber sie wussten, dass sie es getan hatte, weil sie rote Augen gehabt hatte, als sie wieder gekommen ist. „Ich weiß", sagte Mary Jane. Aber Peter war nicht nur irgendjemand. Und der Grund, weshalb er Schluss gemacht hatte… Sie war trotzdem immer noch vollkommen geschockt mit dem, was passiert ist.

Sie war die ganze Nacht wach geblieben, sodass es jetzt zehn Uhr war. Liz hat sie zum Frühstücken abgeholt, nur um Mary Jane so wieder zu finden. „Ihr könnt ruhig gehen", sagte Mary Jane. „Ihr habt bestimmt Hunger."

„Mädchen", sagte Liz. „Keiner von uns hat dich je am Boden gesehen. Wütend, ja. Aber traurig? Nein. Das heißt, es ist total ernst. Und deshalb lassen wir dich nicht einfach hier."

Mary Jane lächelte. „Nein, es ist schon okay."

„MJ", beteuerte Betty. „Es ist nicht okay. Wir Mädels müssen doch zusammen halten."

„Ihr seid die Besten." Und Mary Jane meinte es so. Sie umschloss ihre Arme um ihre beiden Freundinnen und drückte sie an sich. „Aber ehrlich. Ihr könnt mir vielleicht sogar was zum Essen mitbringen. Es ist schon… zehn? Elf Uhr? Nachher ist alles weg…" Ihr Bauch fing in diesem Moment an zu knurren und sie lächelte.

Liz und Betty sahen sich an. „Ich glaube sie ist verrückt", flüsterte Liz. „Wir lassen dich nicht hier alleine. Entweder du kommst mit uns oder nicht."

Mary Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will Peter nicht sehen", erklärte sie. Noch nicht. Dann hielt sie inne. Das war nicht sie. Sie war nicht jemand, der sich versteckte, nur weil Peter mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie hatte so oft versucht oder mit den Gedanken gespielt ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass er Spider-man war. Als sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegte. Und nun das. „Ach, wisst ihr was? MJ versteckt sich vor nichts und niemanden!"

„Genau! Das wollen wir hören!" Betty lächelte sie an. An der Tür klopfte es und sie stand auf und öffnete diese.

„Hey. Wir haben uns gewundert, wo ihr drei seid. Wir haben Langeweile." Es war Hisaos Stimme.

„Es ist grad nicht so gut", erklärte Betty.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Dave. Mary Jane riss ihre Decke von sich. Sie sollten sie so nicht sehen. So verletzlich.

„Nichts. Ihr versteht das nicht." Liz schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir haben aber Essen mitgenommen", protestierte Hisao.

„Wir brauchen kein Essen. Ich bin auf Diät", erklärte Liz ihm dann schnippisch.

„Essen?", fragte Mary Jane vorsichtig. Betty sah sie prüfend an, seufzte und öffnete die Tür dann ganz, sodass die Jungs reinkommen konnten. Dave und Hisao starrten Mary Jane an. Wahrscheinlich sah sie gerade schlimm aus. Ihre Haare waren wohl zersaust. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre abgelaufene Schminke schon abgeschminkt.

„Ehm." Dave schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er machen sollte. „Alles okay?"

Mary Jane nickte. „Klar."

„Sorry, MJ. Aber was zur Hölle ist mit dir los? Ich meine, falls du einen Bad Hair Day hast, okay, alles fein. Passiert mir auch ständig. Aber… ehrlich." Hisao sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dass Liz ihn an der Seite kickte. Dave räusperte sich dann nur.

„Was Dave meint ist… Es ist nur ungewohnt. Dich so zu sehen. Ich meine, du musst mir nicht sagen, was los ist. Aber… ist wirklich alles okay?" Seit dem sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, behandelte er sie besonders vorsichtig. Er tastete sich voran um zu wissen, was er alles tun konnte und was nicht.

„Ja. Klar. Peter hat nur Schluss gemacht, aber abgesehen davon ist alles okay." Mary Jane versuchte dabei, dass ihre Stimme nicht brüchig klang. „Ihr habt Essen gesagt?"

„Warte, was? Parker hat _was _gemacht?", fragte Hisao. „Aber… musst der nicht total überglücklich sein, wenn ein Nerd wie er ein Mädchen wie dich kriegt?"

„Hisao!", tadelten Liz und Dave ihn gleichzeitig.

Mary Jane lächelte. „Ist schon okay, Leute." Nur, dass es das nicht war.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Wie sollte sie sich auf ihren Geburtstag freuen, wenn es dieses Peter Problem gab?

Es war eigentlich unmöglich ihm nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Denn sie sah ihn gar nicht. Es war, als würde er ihr aus dem Weg gehen und das machte sie wütend. Mary Jane besuchte Gwens Grab, legte dort Blumen hin und seufzte. Sie fragte sich, ob Peter und sie auch das Problem hatten. Hatte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben ist? Kaum denkbar. Aber andererseits… Mary Jane starrte an den Grabstein von Gwen und fragte sich, was sie gemacht hätte.

Was würde Gwen tun, wenn sie an Mary Janes Stelle wäre?

Die Antwort war, dass Mary Jane es nicht wusste. Und sie musste davon loslassen, denn sie war nicht. Gwen würde Dinge tun, die sie nicht tun würde. Und Mary Jane würde Dinge tun, die Gwen nicht tat. Und das war gut so, sie war anders als Gwen. Sie hatte vielleicht mehr Fehler, mag sein. Aber das war okay und Peter liebte sie schließlich. Sie konnte nicht einfach glauben, dass Peter sie nicht genug liebte.

„Er ist schon ein Idiot, oder?", fragte Mary Jane lächelnd. Leider kam keine Antwort. Wem wunderte es. „Aber… er ist mein Idiot. Und Peter und ich haben etwas Besonderes…" Sie holte tief Luft und ballte ihre Hände zusammen. „Und ich werde für ihn kämpfen. Ich hoffe mal, dass du auf meiner Seite bist."

Sie würde Peter nicht einfach so ziehen lassen.

Vielleicht war er in einer Depriphase oder so. Aber sie würde ihn daraus ziehen, denn er konnte da nicht alleine durchgehen. Und er war ihr viel zu wichtig, als dass sie ihn lassen würde. Nur… wie? Die einzige Möglichkeit war, dass sie ihm sagte, dass sie Bescheid wusste und es ihr egal ist. Es war ihr schon immer egal gewesen.

Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Sie wollte es ihm nicht einfach so sagen. Sie hatte es all die Zeit geheim gehalten, aus einem guten Grund. Wenn Peter wollte, dass sie es wusste, würde er es ihr sagen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie es. Nun musste sie ihn dazu wohl bringen, dass er es ihr sagte. Sie hatte schon so oft ihm Zeichen gegeben, dass sie es wusste, aber er hat diese nie verstanden. Ernsthaft, glaubte sie, dass sie jeden ‚Tiger' nannte? Dachte sie wirklich, dass sie ihm glaubte, dass all seine Wunden vom Fotografieren kamen?

Vielleicht wollte er es aber auch nicht wahrhaben.

Mag sein, dass es nicht schlau war mitten in der Nacht rum zugehen. Aber sie blieb in der Nähe der Universität und hier gingen viele Menschen einfach so durch den Campus in der Nacht und sie war ganz sicher nicht die einzige. Ihr Geburtstag war nur eine Woche entfernt und sie dachte daran, dass sie und Peter sich genau vor einem Jahr angefreundet hatten. Es war ein seltsamer Start gewesen, Mary Jane erinnerte sich noch vage daran, wie sie von ihrer Party verschwunden ist, betrunken vor Peters Tür saß und irgendetwas verrücktes gesagt hatte.

Auch damals hatte Peter sie mies behandelt und sie ist geblieben. Sie hat ihm ihre Meinung gegeigt und er musste mit ihr klar kommen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.

Sie wollte nur in Ruhe nachdenken können. Eine Zimmergenossin zu haben war zwar toll, aber man hatte kaum Zeit für sich alleine. Und diese brauchte sie gerade. Irgendetwas hinter ihr raschelte im Gebüsch und Mary Jane drehte sich ruckartig um. Doch in der Nacht erkannte sie dort nichts. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Wind, dachte sie und ging weiter. Doch später hörte sie wieder etwas und drehte sich um. Sie war ganz alleine unter dem Licht einer leuchtenden Laterne, umgeben von der Dunkelheit.

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und die Angst herunter zu kurbeln, doch ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich und sie machte sich auf den Weg wieder zurück. Doch dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie hatte Angst umzudrehen und das zu sehen, was dort war. Mary Jane dachte daran, wie sie sich schnell verteidigen konnte. Ein Kick in die Weichteile, Finger in die Augen und dann rennen. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich immer noch keine Selbstverteidigung oder so genommen.

Sie biegte an einer Kreuzung rechts ab und spähte hinter sich. Eine dunkle Gestalt war hinter dem Baum und Mary Jane bekam Panik. Sie rannte schon fast und die Schritte hinter ihr wurden ebenfalls lauter und schneller. Bis sie gegen jemanden stieß. Sie schrie auf, doch es war Peter, der sie festhielt und der ihr den Mund verdeckte. Dann führte er seinen Finger zu seinen Lippen und sah sich um.

Es war das erste mal, dass sie ihn seit der Trennung sah. Er war wirklich gut im Ausweichen einer Begegnung zwischen ihnen. Mary Jane konnte nicht anders, als sich bei seiner Anwesenheit zu beruhigen und sicher zu fühlen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie. „Da war jemand… er hat mich verfolgt und ich bin einfach nur weg gerannt."

„Ist alles okay?" Er hatte kein Recht sie so anzusehen und so besorgt zu sein. Aber Mary Jane war froh, dass er es war und, dass er hier war.

Sie nickte dann langsam. „Weißt du wer es war?"

„Ich… nein." Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Okay. Doch. Es ist ein Mann namens Jonah Jameson, ein Privatdetektiv."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ein Privatdetektiv mich verfolgen?"

„Er verfolgt _mich_." Peter seufzte. „Es ist egal. Gut, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Lass mich dich rein begleiten."

Mary Jane schwieg und nickte nur. Das hier war besser als nichts. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander auf den Weg zu ihren Raum.

„Peter", fing sie dann an.

„Du hast gespürt, wie es ist wenn du mit mir in Verbindung gebracht wirst", sagte Peter daraufhin. „Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Siehst du das nicht?"

„Wieso verfolgt er dich?", fragte Mary Jane. „Was will er von dir?"

„Mary Jane… Ich habe nicht Schluss gemacht, damit du dir den Kopf über meine Probleme zerbrichst. Genau das wollte ich ja nicht." Peter konnte ihr kaum in die Augen dabei sehen.

„Nun, es ist halt zu _spät_. Selbst wenn wir nicht zusammen sind. Es ist nicht wie ein Schalter, ich kann dich nicht einfach _entlieben_. Abgesehen davon sind wir vorher Freunde gewesen und das bleibt so", erklärte sie ihm und hob dabei ihre Stimme. „Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du bist bereits in meinem Leben eingetreten und du kommst da nicht einfach weg oder so."

„Doch, das muss ich!"

„Nein. Es ist bereits zu spät. Wir beide… du sagtest, dass es dir nichts bedeutet. Das glaube ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass das zwischen uns dir was bedeutet. Und ich weiß, dass warum auch immer du uns aufgibst- auch wenn die Erklärung idiotisch ist- wichtig sein muss. Aber nichtsdestotrotz. Warum können wir nicht trotzdem zusammen sein?"

„Dieser Mann, dieser Jameson: Er versucht herauszufinden, wie ich zu Spider-man stehe. Und mit dir in den Medien, Mary Jane… und dann sind wir auch noch zusammen gewesen. Das ist nicht sicher für dich, okay? Egal, was ich für dich fühle. Dein Leben ist wichtiger als meine Gefühle." Sie sind stehen geblieben um miteinander zu diskutieren.

„Okay. Aber was ist mit meinen Gefühlen? Ich liebe dich. Mach Schluss mit mir wegen anderen Sachen- weil ich viel zu dumm bin, oder zu laut, zu offen, keine Ahnung. Aber nicht, weil du willst, dass ich in ‚Sicherheit' bin! Peter, wenn du gefährlich bist, dann sei es. Mir ist es egal. Ich bin hier und ich werde für dich da sein. Du bist da und ich vertraue dir, dass mir nichts passiert."

„Du weißt nicht was du da redest!" Peter hob seine Stimme. „Mein Onkel ist gestorben, nur weil ich abgehauen bin. Nur, weil wir uns gestritten haben und er zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort war! Und dann noch Captain Stacy! Er… Er ist wegen mir gestorben. Weil er mir geholfen hat. Ich musste ihm versprechen Gwen aus all dem zu halten, okay? Ich habe ihm das Versprechen gegeben! Aber ich war so _egoistisch_. Ich habe meine Gefühle ihrer Sicherheit vorgeschoben und bevor ich das realisieren konnte war es zu spät. Ich habe sie umgebracht. Wegen _mir _ist sie tot und das ist meine Schuld. Ich kann sie immer noch vor mir sehen, wie sie runter fällt und ihr Leben wortwörtlich am seidenen Faden hängt und sie wegen _mir _stirbt. Und dann du. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Ich mache den Fehler immer und immer wieder! Ich muss das zwischen uns beenden, bevor es zu spät ist."

„Peter", sagte Mary Jane. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Gwen gestorben ist! Es war der Green Goblin, okay? Du hattest keine Schuld! Du kannst doch nichts für!"

„Doch. Verstehst du nicht, Mary Jane? All das ist meine Schuld. Ich habe sie… falsch aufgefangen. Ihr Genick ist dabei gebrochen. Weil das viel zu ruckartig war. Ich wollte sie retten und habe sie damit zerstört. Ihre ganze Familie."

Sie hielt die Luft an. „Was willst du damit sagen, Peter?"

„Ich… ich bin es. Ich bin Spider-man", flüsterte er. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. „Sag doch was. Bitte." Doch sie konnte nichts sagen. Peter seufzte. „Ich verstehe, dass es ein Schock für dich ist und…"

„Ich weiß."

„… Es ist auch gar nicht so- warte, was?" Peter runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß, Peter." Sie lächelte schwach.

„Du meinst, du hattest eine Ahnung?"

„Nein. Ich weiß es. Ich wusste es schon immer. Vor über einem Jahr habe ich es herausgefunden. Als ich dich kennengelernt habe, habe ich kurz darauf auch dein anderes Ich kennengelernt", erklärte sie ihm.

„Aber… aber du hast nie… und wie?"

„Es war ein Tag bevor wir an die Uni gegangen sind", erklärte sie ihm. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du in dein Zimmer als Spider-man gekommen bist. Es war ein totaler Schock für mich."

„Und all die Zeit hast du nichts gesagt", murmelte er. Mary Jane nickte langsam.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Wir haben uns zu der Zeit gehasst und ich war so verwirrt. Du hast mir nicht vertraut und deshalb habe ich einfach dein Geheimnis bewahrt. Aber ich wusste, dass das nicht genug war." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dich zwar immer noch unsympathisch gefunden, aber das war fast unmöglich." Sie lächelte. „Du warst ein Held und ich hab das gemocht. Nicht die Tatsache, dass du ein Held warst. Wobei, doch das war schon toll. Aber ich meinte… ich konnte dich verstehen. Du versteckst dich hinter einer Maske und deshalb mochte ich dich. Weil ich es auch tue. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang."

„Ich wusste das nicht", sagte Peter dann.

„Natürlich nicht. Du bist ja auch nicht gerade helle. Und dann dachte ich, dass ich dich… nicht einfach alleine lassen kann. Du würdest darunter untergehen. Erinnerst du dich an meiner Geburtstagsfeier?"

Peter lächelte und nickte. „Ja."

„Nun, glaubst du echt, dass ich denke, deine Wunden kommen von den Fotos machen unseres Lieblingshelden? Du bist ziemlich offensichtlich, Peter. Und ehrlich, ich küsse doch keinen wildfremden Kerl."

Peter musste daraufhin wieder lachen. „Ich war eifersüchtig auf mich selbst, weißt du."

„Ja." Mary Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Und dabei habe ich versucht dir weiß zu machen, dass ich es weiß. Du bist doch der einzige Tiger für mich. Glaub mir, da gibt es keinen anderen." Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. „Sieh. Ich wusste schon von Anfang an, worauf ich mich hier einlasse. Und es ist meine Entscheidung ob ich bei dir bleibe oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass mit dir zusammen zu sein heißt, gefährlich zu leben. Aber ich weiß es. Okay, ich verstehe dich. Ich habe dich schon immer verstanden."

„Du weißt was mit Gwen passiert ist und trotzdem…"

„Ja." Mary Jane nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Peter. Und die Sache ist… du kannst nicht für immer alleine sein. Du brauchst etwas, woran du dich festhältst, oder du wirst zugrunde gehen. Wenn du nach Hause kommst von all den Kämpfen, dann bin ich da. Du wirst nicht alleine sein und ich werde da sein und auf dich warten. Du kannst immer auf mich zählen und wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der auf dich wartet."

Peter sah sie zögerlich an und verschlang seine Finger mit ihren.

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren."

„Das wirst du nicht. Peter, ehrlich. Sollte ich nicht Angst haben dich zu verlieren? Du riskierst jeden Tag dein Leben dort draußen!"

„Nun… das ist nicht dasselbe. Ich habe Superkräfte", entgegnete er. Mary Jane seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist mir egal. Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen. Aber ich weiß, dass du Spider-man sein musst. Diese Stadt braucht dich. Aber ich brauche dich auch. Ich brauche _Peter_ und nicht Spider-man. Du kannst nicht nur er sein. Denn es ist nicht Spider-man, der dich fantastisch macht. Peter zu sein macht dich fantastisch." Sie lächelte ihn an und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange.

„Danke", sagte Peter dann leise. „Das habe ich gebracht." Und dann küsste er sie und hielt sie so fest an sich. Und doch war es nicht genug für sie. „Ich war so ein Arsch zu dir. All die Zeit. Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient."

„Halt die Klappe", sagte sie. „Natürlich hast du das. Wenn mich jemand nicht verdient hat, glaubst du ich würde es nicht merken?" Sie grinste ihn an.

„Doch." Peter lachte und sie küssten sich ein weiteres mal. „Und deshalb liebe ich dich." Mary Jane lächelte ihn an, ihre Hand an seinem Kragen klammernd. „Du bist wirklich voller Überraschungen, Mary Jane."


	28. Chapter 28

28

„Also, würdest du meine Trauzeugin werden?" Betty sah Mary Jane mit einem Lächeln an.

„Da fragst du mich noch? Selbstverständlich werde ich deine Trauzeugin!" Sie umarmte sie. „Ich bin ja so froh und glücklich für dich!"

„Weißt du", begann Betty. „Ich wusste erst gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich meine, ich habe nie so ans heiraten gedacht. Ned und ich sind zwar schon lange zusammen, aber ich bin doch gerade erst dreiundzwanzig… Aber dann dachte ich: Wieso nicht? Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Und ich muss ihn ja nicht sofort heiraten."

Mary Jane nickte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber du bist glücklich und das ist doch die Hauptsache. Und Ned ist ein guter, außerdem wird der Junge auch nicht jünger."

„Heiraten!" Betty schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wenn ich sage, dass ich verheiratet bin, hört es sich so alt an!"

„Du warst schon immer eine alte Seele", entgegnete Mary Jane ihr. „Schließlich bist du doch die erwachsenste von uns allen. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mich fragst. Es ist echt eine Ehre. Ich meine… wir hatten lange nichts mehr miteinander gemacht und ich vermisse dich wirklich."

Betty war ständig beschäftigt. Da sie ein Jahr vor Mary Jane fertig mit dem Studieren war, ist sie sofort ins Berufsleben eingestürzt. Wie sie es immer vorhergesagt hatte. Mary Jane war froh, dass Betty ihren Zielen nachgegangen ist. Während des Semesters ohne Betty sind sie und Liz quasi beste Freundinnen geworden. Obwohl sie versucht hatten den Kontakt mit Betty aufrecht zu erhalten war es schwer, denn die Frau war wirklich eine Businessfrau. Ihre Beziehung mit Ned ging wohl nur, weil er Reporter für den Daily Bugle war und sie dort arbeitete.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, MJ", sagte Betty. „Aber wir bleiben doch immer Freundinnen, oder?"

Mary Jane lächelte und nickte. „Worauf du wetten kannst. Also, zeig mir noch mal den Ring." Betty reichte ihr stolz die Hand, wo der Verlobungsring prächtig glänzte.

„Und er hat erst meinen Vater gefragt. Es ist zwar etwas altmodisch, aber irgendwie auch süß und romantisch, meinst du nicht?" Mary Jane nickte nur. Nun, Peter würde ganz sicher nicht erst ihren Vater fragen, wenn er um ihre Hand anhalten würde.

Die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung öffnete sich und dort stand Peter. „Oh, hi, Betty." Er war verwundert sie zu sehen. Wie Mary Jane es gewesen ist, als Betty vor nur kurzer Zeit auf einmal vor ihrer Tür stand.

„Hallo, Peter!" Betty lächelte ihm zu.

„Betty ist verlobt", erklärte Mary Jane ihm.

„Ja, Ned hat mir gestern einen Antrag gemacht!" Betty strahlte ihn an. Ja, so glücklich war man wohl, wenn man frisch verlobt war. Peter lächelte ihr zu.

„Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Euch auch. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, als ihr eure Wohnung eingeweiht habt. Aber sie ist schön", sagte Betty.

„Das ist schon okay, wir verstehen es." Mary Jane verdrehte ihre Augen. „Aber du bist immer herzlich eingeladen."

„Danke." Betty lächelte sie an. „Wie geht es euch sonst so? Gibt's etwas neues? Ich fühle mich so schuldig, weil ich mich so selten melde." Mary Jane sah zu Peter, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nichts neues. Abgesehen davon, dass wir beide von einem Bewerbungsgespräch zum anderen gehen, weil die Miete sich nicht von selbst zahlt", erklärte Peter ihr.

„Stimmt. Wie ist denn dein Vorsingen?" Betty sah Mary Jane aufgeregt an.

„Kompliziert. Es ist echt anstrengend, aber die Hoffnung werde ich deswegen noch lange nicht verlieren." Trotz der drei verpatzten Vorstellungen. Sie hatte aber noch nicht vier andere Antworten bekommen und war deswegen noch hoffnungsvoll, dass irgendjemand sie annehmen würde. Das Leben nach dem Studium war anstrengend. Aber wenigstens hatte sie Peter.

Nur dann hatten sie noch die Wohnung, in die sie letzte Woche zusammen eingezogen sind und Wohnungen in New York sind nicht gerade billig.

„Natürlich nicht." Peter legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Wie konnte sie denn je ihre Hoffnung verlieren, wenn er da war?

„Harry liegt im Sterben", sagte Peter.

Es war früh am morgen und Mary Jane war spät noch auf gewesen, da sie am Vortag bis in die Nacht noch auf der Bühne stand. Sie lag noch im Bett neben ihm, seine Haare so zersaust wie immer, wenn er die Haare noch nicht gekämmt hatte.

Mary Jane rieb sich ihre Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. „Wie?"

„Er liegt im Sterben. Man hat mich angerufen, weil er mit mir reden will." Peter sah sie an. Mary Jane spürte den kühlen Luftzug, der vom offenem Fenster kam und über ihre nackte Haut strich. Sie zog die Decke höher und lehnte sich an Peter an, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Von Harry Osborn hatten sie lange nichts mehr gehört, nicht seit dem Fall vor etwa fünf Jahren.

„Wirst du da hingehen?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagten, dass er kaum weiß, was er redet und vieles vergessen hat. Er… er weißt kaum noch was. Abgesehen davon, dass wir mal Freunde waren." Peter sah sie an und strich ihr über die Haare. „Was soll ich machen?"

Mary Jane schwieg. „Willst du ihn den sehen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht", gab Peter dann zu. „Ich habe seit Jahren keine Albträume mehr von dieser einen Nacht mehr. Und… ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich ihn sehe…" Peter holte tief Luft. „Aber wenn ich ihn nicht sehen werde, bevor er stirbt, fühle ich mich schuldig."

„Das musst du nicht", entgegnete sie.

„Ich weiß. Aber, wenn er wirklich stirbt will ich ihn zuletzt als meinen Freund sehen. Und nicht als der, der Gwen umgebracht hat." Peters braune Augen erblickten sie. „Verstehst du es?"

Mary Jane nickte und lächelte sanft. „Ja, ich verstehe dich. Wenn du willst komme ich mit."

Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein sanftes Lächeln. „Danke." Er küsste sie auf ihren Scheitel. „Für alles."

Sie lag auf ihren Rücken, ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, während die beide in den dunklen Himmel starten. Weit weg von New York, denn in dieser Stadt die Sterne ansehen zu können war unmöglich. Es gab nicht oft vor, dass Peter New York für eine Nacht aufgab. Denn New York brauchte Spider-man. Aber er war hier, bei ihr und sie lagen so nah beieinander.

„Hast du Betty in letzter Zeit gesehen?", fragte Mary Jane. Sie und ihre frühere Freundin haben sich auseinander gelebt. Peter sah sie noch manchmal, wenn er seine Fotos beim Daily Bugle abgab, aber abgesehen davon hatten beide keinen Kontakt mehr.

„Ja", sagte Peter. „Ihr scheint es besser zu gehen."

„Das freut mich." Nach ihrer Scheidung mit ihrem Ehemann, Ned Leeds, hatte sie erst eine Pause eingelegt. Mary Jane wäre gerne für sie da gewesen, aber Betty hatte nun andere Freundinnen. Es war schade, dass die fünf nicht mehr alle zusammen ein Team waren. Nun waren es nur noch sie, Liz und Hisao. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass die drei die am Ende stehende Konstellation sein würden. Mary Jane legte sich auf ihren Bauch, damit sie Peter ansehen konnte. Das Spinnennetz, das er für sie gewebt hatte war seltsam bequem. „Ist das nicht der Part, wo du mir romantischer weise die Sterne erklärst, Tiger?"

„Willst du das etwa?", hakte Peter grinsend nach. Mary Jane lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm hervor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Du kennst sie doch selbst nicht, oder?"

„Nein", gab Peter zu. „Abgesehen von den klassischen Sternenbildern, wie der große Wagen und der Bär."

„Nun, das ist schon mehr als ich weiß", entgegnete sie Achsel zuckend. Peter hielt sie an ihrem Nacken und küsste sie ein weiteres mal, dieses mal länger.

„Trotzdem habe ich wenig Ahnung."

„Wovon hast du denn Ahnung?" Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, so nah, dass sein Atem sie etwas kitzelte. Sie lachte leise und wollte etwas sagen, doch Peter fuhr fort. „Ich weiß, dass du die wunderschönste Frau bist, die ich in meinem Leben je gesehen habe. Ich weiß, dass ich nie jemanden so sehr lieben werde wie ich dich liebe. Dass ich nie so glücklich bin, wie wenn ich bei dir bin. Und ich weiß…" Peters Hand fuhr zu seiner Jackentasche und er nahm eine kleine Box hervor, „… dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte."

Mary Jane hielt sich ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund, Tränen der Freude kamen schon fast aus ihren Augen. Er öffnete die Box, in der ein wunderschöner Ring lag.

„Willst du meine Frau werden, Mary Jane?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, sprachlos und ohne Worte. Mary Jane nickte dann schnell. „Ja. Ja, ich will."

Peter lächelte und er nahm den Ring aus der Box, ihre Hand in seine und streifte ihn ihr über den Ringfinger. „Du weißt nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und als sie sich von ihm löste, lächelte sie ihn breit an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Peter mit Harry Osborn so gut befreundet ist", bemerkte Liz.

Mary Jane nickte. Nachdem Harry voller Wunder geheilt wurde, sind seine Erinnerungen immer noch nicht wiedergekommen. Er weißt bis heute zwar nicht von seiner Zeit als Green Goblin, aber Peter war für ihn da gewesen, als er sein Leben wieder in die Hand nahm.

„Doch, sie kennen sich schon als sie Kinder waren", erklärte Mary Jane.

„MJ, da ist jemand, der dich sprechen möchte", sagte Gayle. Mit ihrer Schwester hatte sie sich endlich nach so vielen Jahren versöhnt, sodass sie heute an ihrem Hochzeitstag dabei war.

Mary Jane warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und drehte sich dann um. „Mrs. Stacy", sagte sie dann lächelnd und stand auf.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so reinplatze. Du siehst wunderschön aus, eine wirklich wundervolle Braut." Gwens Mutter drückte ihre Hand, als sie auf diese zuging.

„Selbstverständlich macht es mir nichts aus", sagte Mary Jane. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

Sie und Peter wussten anfangs nicht, ob es schlau war Gwens Mutter einzuladen, hatten sich aber letzten Endes dafür entschieden. Die Frau nickte dann. „Ich wollte erst auch nicht kommen", gab sie zu. „Ich dachte, dass ich dadurch trauriger werde, weil… meine Tochter an deiner Stelle hätte stehen können."

Mary Jane wusste das. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich weiß", sagte diese dann leise.

„Aber ich habe mich doch entschieden zu kommen. Du und Peter scheint so glücklich zu sein und das macht mich froh. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Gwen auch glücklich gewesen wäre." Mrs. Stacy lächelte sie an und Mary Jane erwiderte dieses Lächeln.

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Und das tat es. Sie musste auch daran denken, auf dem Weg zum Altar. Aber als sie dann vor Peter stand und er sie so ansah, als hätte sie die Sterne an den Himmel gehängt, waren alle Gedanken weg. Sie konnte nur lächeln und das Glück schien ihr Herz fast zu zerreißen. Sie achtete auf niemanden mehr, nicht auf Liz, ihre Trauzeugin, oder ihre Brautjungfern hinter ihr, nicht auf Flash, Peters Trauzeuge oder Harry oder ihre Schwester. Sie konnte nur Peter vor sich sehen, die Liebe ihres Lebens.

„Peter! _Blutest du gerade auf unseren Teppich_?" Mary Jane sah ihn geschockt an.

Peter, der aus dem Fenster reinkletterte, starrte auf den neuen Teppich, der nun mit seinem Blut betröpfelt wurde, sah wieder auf und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Seine Maske hielt er in der Hand, mit der anderen hielt er sich an einer Schulterwunde fest.

„Daddy!" May streckte ihre Hand nach ihrem Vater aus, doch Mary Jane seufzte nur.

„Nicht jetzt, Kleines. Dein Vater ist verletzt. Wer oder was war das?" In ihren Armen lag ihre kleine Tochter, May Day Parker. Sie strahlte ihren Vater an, als wäre alles okay.

„Ähm. Scorpion. Ich bin nicht alleine übrigens…"

Durch das Fenster kam genau in diesem Moment Spider-girl. Sie klatschte direkt auf den weißen, neuen Teppich.

„Oh Gut", sagte Mary Jane. „Er ist ruiniert. Wir kaufen keinen neuen Teppich." Spider-girl rappelte sich schnell auf.

„Tut mir Leid, MJ!" Sie schüttelte sich und sah zu Peter. „Aber bei mir ist alles heile!"

„Das ist schön, Anya." Mary Jane lächelte. Das Mädchen war noch so jung, gerade mal fünfzehn Jahre jung. Zwar war Peter nur etwas älter gewesen, als er Spider-man war, doch trotzdem… Mary Jane konnte nicht anders, als sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Sie dachte daran, wie sie vor Jahren einmal beim Banküberfall doch vorgeschlagen hatte, einmal Spider-girl zu werden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass das kleine Mädchen es ernst nehmen würde. „Würdest du May halten?"

„Klar." Mary Jane überreichte ihr ihre Tochter.

„Hallo, kleine May!" Anya schnitt eine Grimasse, doch May starrte sie nur erschrocken an. „Was ist mir ihr?"

„Liegt wahrscheinlich an deiner Maske", erklärte Peter.

„Oh. Ups, sorry." Anya riss ihre Maske weg und schon erschien ein Lächeln auf Mays Lippen. „Na, das ist doch schon besser!"

„Okay, jetzt zu dir, Tiger. Wir müssen deine Wunde auswaschen." Mary Jane stützte Peter. Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Werde ich mich je daran gewöhnen?"

„Ähm. Vielleicht?" Er lächelte sie unschuldig an und Mary Jane seufzte wieder einmal. Dann küsste sie ihn sanft.

„Ich bin wenigstens froh, dass es dir sonst gut geht."


End file.
